


In the End, I'd Do It All Again

by SpicyDinosaurAge



Series: The Legend of the Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, i can do what i want with canon, it's my story and i say which parts of canon to use lmao, like... it's making me impatient with how slow it is and i'm the author, no smut tho, this is loosely based on canon, this is really slow burn fyi, you know what kids?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyDinosaurAge/pseuds/SpicyDinosaurAge
Summary: Kjona had just wanted an easy job after her accident that had nearly killed her a year prior. She goes off in search of an Elder Scroll. During her journey, she stumbles upon a tomb where a vampire, of all things, had been hidden away. The following encounters will change Kjona, Serana, and their worlds. What will happen when two people from different worlds come together to stop an ancient evil?aka, a retelling of the Dawnguard DLC, in my own way.





	1. Riften

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So, I know this isn't an update to another fic of mine that I said I would update. Well, unfortunately, life got in the way, and long story short, I got bored and couldn't force myself to write it any longer. I'm hoping to go back to it one day, but for now, have this. 
> 
> So, this is literally just a retelling of the Dawnguard DLC but in my own way. Stories can be retold time and time again, but everyone has their own interpretations of how it should go. So, here's mine. 
> 
> If you see anything where you say, "Hey, that's not canon!" I know. You don't need to tell me. I probably did it for a reason. Either that or I just didn't want to use the canon way. Or I didn't remember how it went. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to either comment them or ask on my tumblr, spicy-dinosaur-age. I'll answer as best I can. 
> 
> Anyway, I think that's it. Not sure how often I'll update this, but I'm hoping it'll be about once a week. 
> 
> Enough about the background. Enjoy the story!

_Boots pounded across the rooftops of Riften. The moon shined bright that night, illuminating the slick tiles of the roofs beneath her feet._

_Guards shouted behind her as arrows flew passed. They whizzed by her ear._

_She had never felt so alive._

_It happened suddenly. She had been this close to losing the city guards when she heard several voices shout in her ears, "Dovahkiin!"_

_The loudness of those voices threw her off balance as she covered her ears. She slipped on a loose tile, sending her plummeting to the stone ground._

_As she fell, her side hit the pointed top of a metal gate, shredding her skin-_

Kjona woke with a gasp. She shot upright in her little cot, a hand on her side.

She had healed just fine. Kjona had been left with nothing more than scars.

It didn't mean she didn't still have nightmares of that moment.

Kjona refused to answer the Nords who were calling her to the Throat of the World. She wanted nothing to do with whatever they wanted. They could find someone else.

She was just fine, thank you very much.

"You're finally awake," said a familiar voice to Kjona's right. "I was wondering when you would get up."

Kjona huffed out a laugh. "Thank you for the concern, Brynjolf," she said. "Just a... a bad dream is all."

Brynjolf hummed. "Well, lass, now that you're awake, I have a proposition for you."

Kjona groaned inwardly. Since her accident over a year ago, she hadn't gotten any form of coin for the Thieves guild. Both Brynjolf and Vex had been trying all that time to get her to do something.

"Now, I know you haven't wanted to take any jobs since your, er..." Brynjolf cleared his throat. "Accident," he finally said after a moment. "But this is a simple job. You won't be in any major danger."

Kjona chuckled. "But I will be in danger."

Brynjolf grinned. "Of course you will be. What fun would it be without a little danger?"

"So. Where is it and what am I getting?"

Brynjolf leaned in close and lowered his voice before he spoke. "Have you ever heard of an Elder Scroll? They're invaluable. Think of all the gold we could get from selling something like that."

"I've heard of them, yes. But shouldn't an Elder Scroll be locked away somewhere? I've heard they're dangerous, as well."

"This one doesn't seem to be too badly protected," Brynjolf said. "As far as I know, it's mainly just draugr guarding it. You should be able to handle that, yes?" Brynjolf took out a rolled-up map. "It's in a place called Dimhollow Crypt. Think you're up for it?"

Kjona snatched the map out of his hands. "Of course I can handle it. Who do you think I am?"

"That's what I like to hear." He stood, offering a hand to Kjona. "As soon as you get that Elder Scroll, come back to the Guild. I'll find someone willing to take it off your hands in the meantime."

"How long do you think it will take?" Kjona asked quietly. She fidgeted with the map. "I... I should probably visit Lucia while I'm out and-"

"Visit your daughter, Kjona. Afterward, go find that Elder Scroll." Brynjolf frowned. "Don't be surprised if you see members of a group called the Dawnguard there. They're the ones I got this information from."

"Oh, great," Kjona muttered. "More friends."

Brynjolf laughed. "Go, before I change my mind about letting you take this. Come back as soon as you're able."

Kjona nodded, waving at Brynjolf as she left the room. She nodded at the people of the Thieves Guild as she left, barely containing her smile as some of the members wished her luck.

Maybe this job would bring her old self back.

~~~

"Lucia?" Kjona asked as she entered her home in Riften. "Anybody home?"

There were hushed whispers in her basement. Kjona put a hand on her blade as she stepped closer to the stairs.

She was thankful for her light steps.

Not long after, Kjona heard small footsteps running up the stairs. "Mama!"

Kjona grinned. She lowered her hood and the cloth she kept around her face to better hide her identity.

"Hey, little one. Did you miss me?"

Lucia beamed and wrapped her arms around Kjona's middle. "Did you bring me anything from your travels?"

Kjona reached into her small bag, taking longer than was needed to search. "You know, I ran into a small party of Khajiits on my way back to Riften. They had this _beautiful_ doll-" Kjona pulled out the doll. She held it out to Lucia. "-and I bought it. Just for you."

Somehow, Lucia beamed even brighter. She gently took the doll and cradled it to her chest. "They make the _best_ dolls."

Kjona smiled, putting a gentle hand on Lucia's head. "I thought so too. I thought you might like a new doll."

Kjona noticed Mjoll the Lioness coming up the steps, pausing just before entering the room. Lucia gave Kjona one last hug before running back to her room.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Kjona bowed her head. "Yes. Brynjolf found an easy job for me to get back on my feet."

Mjoll sighed. "Lucia won't like it."

"I'm a Nightingale," Kjona said bitterly. "And what kind of thief would I be if I didn't steal things every now and then?"

Kjona had known since their meeting that Mjoll had disliked her way of living. But after Kjona had helped Mjoll get her sword back, the latter had gained respect for her, despite her previous statements.

"I know, I know. I just..." Mjoll shrugged. "It would be nice to have you home more than a few hours at a time."

"You know I can't stay in Riften long." Kjona made her way to her room, Mjoll on her heels. " The guards are already suspicious. If they knew my identity-"

"You would be jailed, I know." Mjoll took a deep breath. "I do not think I will ever understand why you blame yourself for your heritage. That is your parents' fault."

Kjona shrugged. "I should have known better than to stay in Skyrim after my mother passed. _That_ is my fault."

"How?" Mjoll asked. "You were a child. You couldn't have known about the racism in Skyrim."

Kjona laughed humorlessly. "I did know, Mjoll. I have experienced it since I was a baby." She shook her head. "Enough about me. How is Lucia? How has she been?"

Mjoll let out a noise of frustration. "She is fine. She misses you."

Kjona smiled sadly. She paused in her searching for her weapons. "I missed her, as well."

"Will you at least stay the night? Spend some time with your daughter before you leave for Gods know how long."

"I..." Kjona sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll stay the night. But I'm leaving before the sun rises."

Mjoll left without another word, presumably to tell Lucia the good news.

She had a good life in Riften. The only problem was her race. Thankfully, Lucia hadn't minded the first time she had seen Kjona.

Skyrim was a primarily Nord-centric country. One could find other races, but they wouldn't typically be treated with the same amount of respect.

It had been hard growing up in Skyrim, especially once her mother had passed. She had grown up as a thief, only encountering Brynjolf when she had tried stealing from him.

He still joked about it with her from time to time.

Kjona set everything she would need for the next day on her bed. She kept her Nightingale armor on in case anyone made a surprise visit.

Kjona made her way to her small kitchen. Before she left for who knew how long, she would at least make tonight one for Lucia to remember.

She hoped she would at least return. Lucia didn't need to be parentless again.


	2. Dimhollow Crypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just kidding I'm going to be updating this on Thursdays (probably in the evening, EST). 
> 
> There's violence in this chapter and blood, as far as warnings go. If you want me to set a warning just let me know and I'll get it done. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Minor danger, my ass _ , Kjona thought bitterly as she pulled her sword out of a vampire's chest. 

"'Oh, don't worry, Kjona, you'll be fine!'" Kjona mocked in a murmur as she trekked through the cave. "'There's just draugr in the cave. Nothing you can't handle.'"

Kjona sighed as she heard the growl of one of those demon hounds. It rounded a corner, launching itself at her. 

Kjona sliced her blade through its neck before it even knew what had happened. 

_ What the hell are vampires even doing here? Are they after the Elder Scroll? _

Kjona gripped her swords harder. She imagined her knuckles were white by now. 

She had taken care of the draugr, yes. But she had come upon a suspicious-looking rock with a chain-pull next to it. How could she not pull it?

And now, she was here, not even sure where she was. All she knew was that she was  _ pissed _ and if any of those vampires tried anything, she would make sure-

"But, Lokil, what if we don't find her?" a feminine voice asked. "Harkon will-"

Hissing. "We will find her. We must."

Kjona crouched as she walked up a flight of stairs. She slowed her steps, hoping to stay quiet. 

She didn't know much about vampires. She hoped they didn't have super hearing.

"She's around here somewhere. Just keep looking."

_ Who's Harkon? _ Kjona questioned.  _ And who are they looking for? _

Kjona peeked her head around a corner of a dilapidated stone building. Two people were standing around a stone circle. Kjona readied her weapons, assuming they were vampires, as well.

Kjona made to move forward, but her foot slid on a slick stone. She darted behind the building as the vampires turned their attention to the noise.

She cursed. Why was a stone wet, anyway? 

Kjona glanced at the stone.  _ Ah _ . It was slick with blood. 

"Is someone there?" Lokil asked. "Some mortal prey, perhaps?"

Kjona closed her eyes. She called upon Nocturnal to help her move through the shadows. 

She could have sworn she heard a sigh before the lights around her darkened. 

Kjona moved quickly and silently through the shadows, barely dodging the vampires. They looked around where she had just been, their noses sniffing the air. 

"A mortal was just here," the other vampire said. "I can smell it. Come out, little mortal. We just want to talk."

The vampire that was not Lokil walked over to where Kjona was hiding. She stared right at Kjona, although she was likely unable to see anyone there. 

Kjona took that chance to lunge forward. One sword went through the vampire's torso, the other sliding across her throat. 

Her body fell to the floor with a  _ thud. _

Lokil turned toward her, his red eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave. 

"Sneaky little mortal," Lokil hissed. "You couldn't have possibly come here for Serana. No one but Harkon knows of her location." He grinned, his fangs appearing. "Your blood smells delicious. Tell me, what are you?"

Kjona remained silent. She merely raised her chin. 

"Ah, playing the silent game? No matter. I've tasted many types of blood, mortal. Once I taste yours-"

"Look," Kjona snapped. "I don't have time for a monologue. So can we just get to fighting so I can kick your ass and be on my way?"

Lokil tilted his head to the side. "My pleasure."

He moved toward her with inhuman speed. Kjona barely stepped out of the way in time. 

She swung her swords at his vulnerable back, only to swipe at air. She paused for a second too long. 

Hands grabbed Kjona's shoulders. She was suddenly shoved forward, almost being sent over the edge. She shoved back, ramming her shoulders into Lokil to get away. 

She rolled out of the way of the claws that had grown at the tips of his fingers. He growled as he swiped at her. Kjona backed away on the balls of her feet before she was trapped against the back of a wall.

"What was that about you defeating me?" Lokil asked. 

"Oh, you mean like this?"

Kjona leaped off of the stone wall behind her. One of her swords went through Lokil's gut. 

Lokil growled. "Enough!" he shouted. His claws dug into her shoulders as he threw her to the ground. Her sword was tossed to the side, out of her reach. "I grow tired of playing with my food."

Kjona pouted, though she knew Lokil couldn't see her face. "We were just getting to the fun part."

Kjona reached up to grasp the sword still in Lokil's gut. She twisted it and pushed it further into him. 

Lokil cried out in pain. His hands left her shoulders, only to grasp her sword handle. Kjona lifted her legs, positioning herself to kick Lokil off of her. She put her feet under his chest before she bucked her hips, effectively kicking him away.

Lokil stumbled backward, falling to his back. 

Kjona stood slowly. She picked up her sword from where it had been tossed aside. She then strode to Lokil, pausing as she stood above him.

"I've never truly liked vampires, you know," Kjona said. "You're always uptight little shits. You think you're better than mortals because, what, you have a disease?"

Lokil snarled, his lip curling. "We are above you in every way. Superior speed, strength, intellect-"

"If that were true, why did I kick your ass so easily?"

Lokil stuttered. "I-I was distracted!" he said. "Lady Serana-"

"I don't know who that is, nor do I care. She clearly isn't here." Kjona put the tip of her blade against Lokil's throat. "I have to make sure you won't come back and bite me in the ass later. Uh. Not literally."

Kjona said nothing more, instead swiping her blade across Lokil's throat. She grabbed her other sword from where she had stabbed it in his gut. 

She flicked the blood off of her blades, sheathing them with a sigh. 

It seemed to be a dead end. 

Kjona kicked at rocks and moved overgrown vines. She searched for any clue for the cave to  _ not  _ be a dead end for several minutes. She finally got her answer when she moved a large rock that revealed a pressure plate underneath. 

As soon as the rock was moved, Kjona heard what sounded like mechanical parts moving. Soon enough, the stone floor beneath her feet was turning into a staircase that led downward. 

_ Yeah, that's not creepy. _

Kjona peered down the stairwell, a hand on her sword. It was well-lit, and she couldn't hear the tiny footsteps of skeevers. 

Kjona took a deep breath before descending the stairs. 

She didn't know why she was so anxious. She had just taken down several vampires, for gods' sake. She could take on whatever the hell was below. 

As Kjona entered what seemed to be a tomb, she heard the huffs and growls of draugr. She stopped in her tracks, smacking her head once against the stone frame of the entrance. 

_ If I die,  _ Kjona thought, unsheathing her swords once more,  _ I'll haunt Brynjolf for the rest of his life.  _

~~~

After fighting gods know how many skeletons and draugr, Kjona was rightfully exhausted at having to work a puzzle. 

She was leaning against a pillar, looking at the small, black posts dotting the room. There was a slightly larger one in the middle of the room with a bowl underneath. 

She had searched through every room she could find, and yet, no Elder Scroll. 

Kjona really hoped Brynjolf hadn't just been pulling her leg. 

_ It doesn't look that hard _ , Kjona thought. She stood straight from the pillar, walking toward the middle of the room.  _ I can do this. I used to solve puzzles all the time before... before... _

Kjona shook her head, trying and failing to get that thought out of her head. Once she got the Elder Scroll, she could go back to Riften, and live a comfortable life. 

Kjona put her hand over the bowl, unsure of what to-

" _ Ow! _ "

A spike shot through Kjona's hand, her blood draining into the bowl. She tried pulling it out, only succeeding when the spike lowered. 

She grasped her hand to her chest, hissing through her teeth. She would need to properly bandage it once she got the Scroll. 

Her blood in the bowl shook the room. A glow of purple light started from the bowl to one of the black posts. 

"Am I just supposed to connect the light?" Kjona murmured to herself. She gently moved one of the posts with her foot, tilting her head when it slid easily. "Great."

It didn't take long for her to figure it out. Although, for the most part, she just moved them randomly until a light connected. 

After the final post was in place, the room shook again, the lights getting brighter for just a second before dimming. This time, the post in the middle of the room began to rise from the ground. 

Kjona's eyes widened.  _ What the hell? _

It was black as well, but it seemed to be a... a tomb?

With a crash, the tomb-like structure stopped rising. It stayed silent for a few moments. 

Kjona cautiously made her way to the tomb.  _ I swear to the gods if this is a draugr deathlord- _

Kjona stopped and stared at the tomb. She crossed her arms as the door to the tomb fell. 

A young woman tumbled out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	3. Who the Hell Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't super long, but I'll make it up to you all by making next week's longer. I'm already several chapters ahead, it's just a matter of editing and uploading on schedule. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Serana hadn't expected her dreamless slumber to be interrupted so suddenly. 

Well, in reality, she hadn't been expecting to wake up so suddenly, anyway. 

Serana groaned softly. Her head was resting on someone's chest, their arms wrapped securely around her. 

She took just another moment to feel safe in this person's arms before she began to stand on her own. Her eyes were still closed as her senses returned to her. 

Serana stood, her hands on the person's biceps.  _ Strong  _ biceps. 

She blinked her eyes open, taking a moment to adjust to the light. Serana stepped back several paces as the person in front of her gently let her go. 

The person in front of her was masked with no way for Serana to see their features. They stood with their arms crossed, their blades on full display. 

A message, then.

"You... are not my mother," Serana said quietly. She could feel their eyes on her, and she hated that she could not see them. "So. Who are you?"

The person tilted their head to the side. "My name is Kjona. You must be Lady Serana?"

Serana took a subtle step back. "Yes. Who sent you? Was it my father?"

Kjona shook their head. "Unless your father's name is Brynjolf, no, I wasn't sent by him. I came looking for... something else."

Serana breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe this Kjona was a friend after all. "Did my mother send you then?"

"Look, I'm just a woman looking for an Elder Scroll. One that you seem to have."

And back came her defenses. "Why would you need an Elder Scroll? And why mine, specifically?"

Kjona scoffed. "Sorry, my lady, but I don't see your name written anywhere on it. I'm a thief. I steal things. And I'm about to steal that Elder Scroll if you don't-"

In just a second, Kjona was frozen in place, a red aura surrounding her body. 

"Do not come anywhere near me." Serana stood in a defensive stance. "Touch me and I'll cut off your fingers."

"Ouch." 

Serana narrowed her eyes. "You like money, don't you?"

Kjona snorted and quietly said, "What kind of question is that?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Serana slowly lowered her hands and willed the aura around Kjona to disappear. "I have a proposition for you, thief."

"My _name_ is-"

"Get me back to my home, and I'll be sure you're paid handsomely."

Kjona lifted her head. "What makes you think I can keep you alive that long?"

"What makes you think I can't protect myself?"

Kjona was quiet for a moment before she chuckled. "All right, fine. But it better be enough for that Elder Scroll."

"It will be, trust me." Serana looked around. "Good. Now. How do we get out of here?"

She could have sworn Kjona was smiling. She jerked her thumb behind her. "I came from that way, but knowing caves, it would likely be faster to keep moving forward."

"You've done this before, then?"

Kjona and Serana walked beside each other as they searched for an exit. "I haven't recently, no. I was more of an adventurer when I was younger." She glanced at Serana. "I certainly haven't woken any vampires recently."

Serana hummed. "That reminds me. I didn't ask what year it is."

"Fourth Era, two hundred and second year."

Serana paused in her tracks. She frowned, her brows furrowed. 

Kjona stopped as well, her head tilting to the side again. "I... I guess you were there a long time, huh?"

"Far longer than I should have been," Serana whispered. "Tell me: what is the world like? How common are vampires?"

Kjona shrugged. "They aren't all that common. I mean, when I used to adventure more, I ran into them once every few months. There are cures for it now. It's considered a disease."

"Yes, I suppose that is what it is." Serana continued walking. Kjona kept her distance. "Did you run into any vampires on your way here?"

"Well, before I entered the catacombs, there were many. They were looking for you." Kjona sighed. "I hope they weren't friends of yours. They're all dead now."

Serana snorted. "I highly doubt they were. Likely 'friends' of my father's." She took a deep breath, looking back at Kjona. There was something in the air. It smelled like blood, but it was...  _ different.  _ "Is that you?"

"You know, I'm kind of offended you would think that  _ I  _ would be making this awful smell down here."

Serana rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I smell blood." She looked down at Kjona's hand. "You're hurt."

Kjona lifted her hand, examining it. "Hm? Oh, this. I was impaled by a spike on the top of your coffin." She crossed her arms. "Don't get any ideas, vampire."

"Wouldn't dream of it, thief."

Kjona snorted. She was still several paces back from Serana. "Are you hungry? Or thirsty? Whatever you call that thing that makes you crave blood."

Serana nodded. "A little bit, but I should be fine until we get out of here." She wouldn't attack her rescuer. Well, unless Kjona kept running her mouth. "I assume bandits are still around?"

"Oh, you mean the cowards that attack the defenseless? Yes, those scum are still around."

_ Touchy subject _ , Serana thought. "Do you have a personal grudge against them?" she asked curiously as she ascended a staircase. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

And that was that. They continued looking for their way out, both of them remaining silent. 

They entered what seemed like an actual cave after Kjona accidentally hit a lever. She merely shrugged and waited for Serana to continue walking. 

It wasn't long before Serana could see light. 

"Where is your home?" Kjona asked suddenly. "Where do we need to go?"

"Get me a map," Serana said, "and I'll be able to more accurately tell you."

Serana heard rustling from behind her. A few moments later, Kjona lightly smacked a piece of paper on Serana's shoulder. 

"Oh, you have one," Serana said. "Thank you."

Kjona nodded before falling back into step behind Serana. 

Serana unrolled the map, examining it for several moments. If this map was recent, it seemed that not much had changed since she had last been awake. 

"It seems like it would be to the northwest of Solitude," Serana called over her shoulder. "It's on a little island."

She rolled the map back up as best she could. She went to hand it back to Kjona before she paused. "Why are you behind me? You're not planning on stealing the Elder Scroll, are you?"

With quick hands, Kjona snatched the map out of Serana's hand. She stuffed it back into the satchel at her hip. "We had a deal, my lady. I may be a thief, but I'm an honorable one. So long as you keep your end of the deal." She shrugged. "Besides, you're the vampire. You can take more of a beating than a mere  _ mortal _ such as I can."

Serana scoffed. "Do you have a thing against vampires too?"

"Most of them, yes. But you?" Kjona shrugged. "So far, I'm enjoying your company, Lady Serana. But that is likely to change. You bloodsuckers are typically all the same."

There was definitely more Kjona wasn't telling her, but Serana didn't  _ really  _ need to know. After she delivered Serana to her home, they would never see each other again. 

So why did she feel compelled to ask about why Kjona hated vampires?

"You can just call me Serana, you know," Serana said quietly. "It sounds like you're mocking me when you say 'lady' in front of my name." 

"I'm not." Serana glanced back at Kjona. "Mocking you, I mean. You are in a position of power, my lady. Therefore it is only proper to call you such."

Serana raised her brows. "What's your ulterior motive?"

"I'm sorry?"

Serana shook her head. "You're hiding something. It's suspicious that you would just agree to take me back to my home, even though it will be filled with vampires. I didn't even have to enthrall you."

Kjona shrugged. "My motive is money. I'll take you back as long as you give me what you promised."

"What-"

"You ask a lot of questions," Kjona snapped. "I'm done talking unless it's an emergency." She jerked her chin forward. "Pay attention. The world is much different now. One slip could mean life or death."

Serana turned back around, her cheeks beginning to burn. She had always been a curious child.  _ I suppose I got carried away _ , Serana thought with a quick backward glance.  _ She kept answering, so I kept asking. I must have pushed her to her patience limit. _

It was strange. Kjona had begun talking to her like she was a scolded child. 

Serana wondered if she had experience with children. 

Shaking her head, Serana continued forward. They left the cave while the sun was barely under the horizon. 

"Oh, wow," Serana murmured. She stopped and took in the scenery. "It's been so long... Skyrim is still as beautiful as I remember."

"Were you awake?" Kjona asked quietly. "When you were in that coffin? You seemed like you had just woken, but I wasn't sure how that all worked-"

"I was unconscious the entire time." Serana shivered at the memory. Of her mother locking her away.  _ For your own protection, _ she had said. Now, she had been down in the coffin for gods know how long, only to be rescued by a mortal woman only interested in money. "It was strange to be awake again, I'll admit."

Kjona nodded. She was silent as they stood next to each other, watching the sun slowly dip under the horizon. 

"Come on," Kjona said gently. "There's a full moon. We don't want to be out tonight when the moon rises."

Distantly, Serana could hear the howls of wolves. Or were they werewolves? She could never tell the difference. 

Either way, she didn't want to get caught by either of those things. So, she followed Kjona down the hill, trusting that her newfound companion knew where she was going. 

Serana stayed behind Kjona, her mind wandering as she took in her surroundings. 

She was glad to be alive again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	4. Castle Volkihar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I'm uploading this a day early because I'll be really busy with life stuff for the next few days and I don't know if I'll really have time to upload the next chapter on Thursday. I'm also just really impatient and need instant validation lolol. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Why does your blood smell different?"

Kjona looked up from where she had been reading her map. Serana was sitting across from her in the carriage they were riding. She was looking at Kjona with her brows raised. 

That morning had nearly made Kjona ditch Serana in the small town they had stopped in. It had been dark when she had woken, and Serana had still been awake. The only things Kjona had seen were the glowing orange eyes of Serana. 

She hated to admit it, but she had panicked and fallen off her cot. 

At least the ordeal had made Serana smile. 

Kjona looked back down at her map. She knew exactly why her blood would smell different. It was the same reason the Greybeards had called her to the Throat of the World. 

Kjona instinctively touched her side. "I don't know," she lied. "Lokil could tell it was different as well."

Serana hummed. "I can't tell what it is, but it doesn't smell like you're mortal."

Truth be told, Kjona wasn't sure of that, either. Her kind was rare and usually killed before they could see how old they could become. 

It was why she had to be so careful about her identity. 

"You can tell if someone is mortal by the smell of their blood?" Kjona asked, hoping to change the subject. 

Serana nodded. " _ I _ can, at least. But I'm a pure-blooded vampire. I'm more powerful than the vampires you'll see these days." She shrugged. "I can also tell someone's race, and yours is confusing to me."

Kjona closed her eyes.  _ Please, don't guess. Not while someone could hear us. _

"I won't ask, though," Serana continued. "It's not my business who your parents are."

Kjona breathed a sigh of relief. She wished Serana could see how grateful she was. 

Kjona rolled up her map and set it aside. "What's a pure-blooded vampire? How did you become one?"

Serana seemed to freeze. Her eyes looked distant for a moment before she shook her head. "I can't... I don't want to talk about it."

She crossed her arms and looked away. Conversation over, then.

"Whatever it was, I'm sorry you had to go through it." Serana looked at her, her eyes wide. "I have to say, you're much more kind than any vampire I've met so far. I appreciate that you haven't tried to kill me yet, despite the smell of my blood."

Serana seemed to relax. Her shoulders dropped a little, her arms loosening from where they had been crossed over her chest. "I have more restraint towards those who have been helpful to me."

Kjona snorted. "I can tell. I half-expected to wake up dead this morning." She smiled under her mask. "Wouldn't that be funny. I would wake up in Nocturnal's domain."

"You sold your soul to Nocturnal?" Serana asked, leaning forward. "You shouldn't give yourself to Daedric Princes."

"No kidding, genius," Kjona said lightheartedly. "It was the only way to truly become a Nightingale. When I die, my soul will go to the Twilight Sepulcher to defend it for all eternity."

Serana looked impressed. "I can't imagine what you had to go through to become a Nightingale."

"I would say it was better than what you had to go through." Kjona looked at the sky. "I almost died becoming one. If it weren't for Karliah, we wouldn't be having this conversation. She saved me."

"I don't know why, but it sounds like you're in a cult."

Kjona snorted. "She shot me with an arrow, but that arrow saved my life. All my life in the Thieves Guild, I thought I could trust someone. And it turned out I couldn't. He stabbed me. I still have a scar on my chest from it."

"I'm sorry." 

Kjona looked down at Serana. "What would you have to be sorry for? It's in the past, and I got my revenge. It's fine."

"That's not what I-" Serana sighed. "I meant the betrayal. I know what that's like, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Oh." Kjona was thankful her mask and hood were covering her burning cheeks. "It's something I have grown used to throughout my life." She was silent for a moment. "You don't need to tell me about it, but if you want to talk to someone..."

Kjona trailed off, hoping Serana understood what she was saying. 

Serana grinned. "Hm? Who would I be talking to?"

"Don't make me say it."

Serana shrugged, still grinning. "I don't see what you're getting at."

Kjona rolled her eyes. She began to smile. "Lady Serana, I can't give up my reputation. What will people say if they realize my badass thief personality was just a facade?"

Serana laughed, something Kjona found herself wanting to hear more. She smiled fully, staring at the pure joy on Serana's face. 

"I hope you realize how much I'm going to miss your company. From the incident this morning-"

Kjona huffed. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

Serana chuckled and shook her head. "You've been friendly to me despite our differences, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. I barely know you, but it seems as if I've known you for ages." She looked down at her hands, now in her lap. "Where will you go after this? Assuming my father and his court don't kill you on the spot."

"Ask for me in Riften. Someone there will likely know where I am."

"You won't be staying there?"

Kjona shook her head. "Before I came to Dimhollow, my mentor told me of a group called the Dawnguard. I'll go find them and see what they have to offer. I'm not sure where it is, which is why I said to ask for me."

Serana nodded. "If I need to find you again, I'll look there."

Deep down, Kjona hoped that she would see Serana again after she went back to her home. 

She would never admit it. 

~~~

It took only two more days to make it to Serana's home. Every step they took made Serana's heart sink deeper.

It wasn't that she didn't want to face her father. Well, she didn't. But she also didn't want to be caught in the crossfire of her parents again. What could she do? Run away?

She had already tried that, and it had gotten her nowhere. 

Now, though... She had Kjona. If she was ever in danger, there was no doubt in her mind that Kjona would be there for her. 

As long as there was some form of money involved. But that was easy to come by. 

Serana glanced at Kjona, who was rowing the boat, her face turned up to the sky. It amazed Serana how Kjona had kept her mask and hood on the entire time they had been around each other. 

Was Kjona really that paranoid?

Serana still wasn't sure of Kjona's race. Her name sounded Nordic, but with the way she kept her features hidden... She definitely was not just a Nord.

"I can feel you staring at me," Kjona said. She was looking at Serana now. "Is something bothering you? My smell again, perhaps?"

Serana smiled. Even without a way to see her facial features, she could still tell when Kjona was teasing her.

"I'm just nervous," Serana answered. She looked forward. The castle was barely in view. "I haven't seen my parents in a long time."

Kjona was silent for a moment. "I'll be with you every step of the way," she said quietly. "Worst comes to worst, we'll find a way out of there and a way back to the mainland, away from your seemingly chaotic family."

Serana smiled. "Thank you." She sighed. "Do you have a family to go back home to?"

Kjona nodded. "I have a daughter. My mother is dead, and I do not know where my father is. Nor do I care. He doesn't even know I exist."

_ She's a bastard child, then _ , Serana thought.  _ Perhaps she looks too much like her father.  _

"No husband?" Serana asked innocently. "You have a daughter. I assumed-"

"Considering I don't like men, no. No husband. And no wife, either. I've mostly raised my daughter on my own, with help from a friend every now and again."

Serana nodded. "Is she adopted, then?"

Kjona sighed quietly. "Yes. Her birth parents are dead, and her aunt and uncle kicked her off her farm. She's lucky I got to her before someone else did. I wouldn't want her to turn out like-" She stopped herself, shaking her head slightly. 

"Like who?" Serana asked. She leaned forward, studying Kjona. 

"No one." Kjona jerked her chin toward the shore. "We're almost there."

Serana settled back in her seat, slumping. She stayed silent the rest of the way. 

It didn't take long for them to reach the shore. Kjona held the boat still while Serana climbed down. 

She paused, staring at the castle. She could feel Kjona beside her. 

"Lady Serana?" Kjona asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

Serana turned to Kjona with a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm just nervous." She took a deep breath before walking to the stone bridge. "When we get inside, just... let me do the talking. Please. I don't want you to become a meal for the vampires in there." She sniffed the air. "Good. You're not bleeding."

"I imagine the vampires inside won't have the same amount of control that you have around me."

Serana chuckled. "No, they won't. They'll only see you as a plaything. Don't let them intimidate you."

"If you keep acting like this, I'll start to think you have a heart in there somewhere."

Kjona stayed beside her on their little walk to the front gate. There was a man already standing there, looking as though he were ready to fall asleep standing. 

Serana cleared her throat, her hands clasped behind her back. She gave the man a forced smile. 

"H-Halt!" the man said as he stood straight. "This is a privately owned- Lady Serana?" The man brightened. "Oh, it really is you! Your father will be delighted to hear the news!" 

The man turned and opened the front doors. He ran inside and shouted, "Everyone! Lady Serana has returned!"

Serana looked to Kjona, who was staring right back. She gestured for Serana to lead the way. 

Serana took a step back once the smell from inside hit her. Even Kjona seemed to recoil. 

"Human blood," Serana murmured as she took a step forward. "Kjona, if you don't want to, you don't have to come with me."

Kjona snorted, still beside Serana. "I told you I would be with you every step of the way. I intend to keep my word."

Serana was both relieved and worried. She didn't want to be the reason Kjona was walking into a death sentence, but she was glad to not be alone. 

Serana fidgeted with her fingers behind her back as soon as she was standing at the top of a staircase overlooking what appeared to be a dining room. There was fresh blood on the long tables, along with raw meat. 

"Serana," called a booming voice from the throne in the room. "I knew you would return to me one day. Come, join us. And bring your thrall with you."

Serana was tempted to look at Kjona. She could already feel her stare. 

Instead, she moved down the staircase. It was better to act as though Kjona  _ was  _ her thrall. Perhaps then she would be spared. 

Harkon stepped down from his throne, a wine glass filled with a dark liquid in his hand. "My daughter. What a pleasure it is to see you again."

Serana bowed her head slightly. "A pleasure to see you again, Father. I missed you."

Harkon smiled, but it seemed forced. His court had their eyes on Kjona, who was standing perfectly still beside Serana. If not for her breathing, Kjona could have been mistaken for a statue.

"You." Harkon turned to Kjona, who did not so much as flinch. "Do you understand me, thrall?"

Serana saw Kjona's fist clench before she spat, "What makes you think I'm a thrall, you filthy bloodsucker?"

Harkon let out a tsk. "I'm disappointed. You had such a grand act going on. I was sure my daughter had you enthralled." He sighed. "I suppose I have you to thank for bringing my daughter back to me safe, yes?"

Kjona didn't answer. She just continued to stare at Harkon. 

Even with her mask and hood obscuring her face, Serana could practically see the anger rolling off of Kjona. 

"For your deeds, I will grant you an option, mortal. A gift." Harkon grinned. "Join us. Become a nightwalker, a  _ bloodsucker _ , as you call us. Walk as a lion among sheep."

Serana felt her heart drop. "Father-"

"And if I refuse?"

There were gasps from Harkon's court. 

Serana stared at Kjona, her eyes wide. Kjona was still looking at Harkon, her arms crossed tightly over her chest now. 

With a grimace, Harkon said, "Then you will be hunted down like all other mortals who walk Nirn." He rolled his neck. "Perhaps you need more convincing." 

Harkon doubled over as darkness covered his body. Serana could hear what sounded like growling coming from the dark mass. 

A few moments later, the darkness dissipated as it shot from Harkon's body. In his place stood a beast several times taller than Serana herself. 

The beast had grey skin and fangs that stuck out awkwardly from its mouth. Its muscles bulged, its long ears twitching. Long claws stretched from its fingertips. Wings stretched from the beast's back before tucking tightly behind it. 

To her credit, Kjona stood in the same position as before. 

"Are you done?" Kjona asked. 

Harkon laughed. " _ I like this one, Serana. She has a mouth. _ "

Kjona sighed. "Look, whatever-your-name-is. I don't want whatever the hell this  _ gift _ is. I don't want any part of your cult."

" _ You wouldn't even stay for Serana? You would leave her all alone again? _ "

Serana knew he was trying to manipulate Kjona, but did he really have to bring Serana's insecurities into it?

"Lady Serana and I are finished. I was told to deliver her to her home for a price, and I did. I would like to go home now."

Harkon snarled. He tossed a coin purse at her, which Kjona caught easily. " _ From here on, I banish you from Castle Volkihar. You will be hunted down and slaughtered for your insolence. Perhaps I will let Serana do the honors. After all, that's all she is to you, isn't she? A bloodsucker that is good for nothing other than killing innocents? _ " 

Kjona remained silent. She raised her chin. 

Harkon scoffed. " _ Begone, scum _ ."

He lazily flicked his hand in Kjona's direction. 

In just a few seconds, Kjona was gone in a cloud of darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	5. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I uploaded on time. 
> 
> I don't think there are any warnings for this chapter, but if you need one, let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It took only four days for Kjona to make it back to Riften on foot. She no longer had to worry about someone else's needs, and she could move faster on her own. 

She first saw Brynjolf when she entered Riften's gates. Kjona ducked into an alleyway, hoping the shadows of the night would hide her. 

She was fine until someone grabbed her cape and yanked her into an even darker alleyway. 

"Where the hell were you?"

Kjona spun and shoved Vex away from her. "I was busy."

"And where the hell is that Elder Scroll Brynjolf told you to get?" Vex asked. She leaned against a building. "Don't tell me you failed to get this, too."

"It's... complicated."

Kjona moved to walk away, but she was stopped by Vex grabbing her arm and shoving her against the building. She grasped the collar that was protecting Kjona's throat to keep her pinned against the wall. 

"We asked you to do _ one _ simple thing, and you can't even do that." Vex shoved her harder against the wall. "It makes me wonder why you're still a part of the Thieves Guild."

Kjona grabbed her coin purse from Serana's father and shoved it at Vex. "I didn't get the Elder Scroll, but I got the money." Vex dropped one hand to grab the purse. "Don't treat me like I'm an imbecile."

Vex let go of Kjona, stepping back to look inside the purse. She shook her head. "What the hell happened? You should have been back days ago."

Kjona sighed. She started walking out of the alleyway and to the Thieves Guild entrance. "There weren't just draugr in that cave. There were vampires, too. I returned later than I should have because... I took one of them back to her home. In return, she gave me that money."

Vex was silent. 

"She had the Elder Scroll, and she refused to give it up. Vampires are a lot more powerful than I am, and I didn't feel like pressing my luck any further. It was safer to do what she asked of me than to risk becoming enthralled or killed."

"How do you know you aren't enthralled?" Vex asked quietly. She waited patiently as Kjona pulled on a chain. "She could have tricked you into taking her home. You should be quick enough to-"

"Drop it," Kjona snapped. "I got the money. That's all that matters. It's over with."

Vex gave her a look but said nothing else. It was a look that said _ This isn't over. _

Kjona looked back. Her brows furrowed as she saw Mjoll talking with some guards. 

"You go on ahead," Kjona said. She made her way back up the steps. "I'll be down before sunrise."

Vex scoffed but continued down the ladder. "I'll tell them you have a few things to take care of."

Kjona waved her away. As she got closer to her friend, she called out, "Mjoll?"

Mjoll turned to face her, smiling in what seemed like relief. "My friend," she said. As soon as she got the chance, Mjoll wrapped her arms around Kjona's middle and embraced her. "I was worried."

Kjona snorted. They were around the same height, Mjoll just barely taller. She was much stronger than Kjona was, however. 

With her race, Kjona was lither. Mjoll was built for taking hits and delivering powerful blows, and Kjona was built for speed and agility. 

Kjona pat Mjoll's shoulder as she stepped out of her embrace. "Where's Lucia? I have some things to tell her."

Mjoll frowned. "Not bad things, I hope?"

Kjona shook her head. She began walking to her little house. "No. It will be good, I swear it."

On her travels back to Riften, Kjona had stumbled upon a member of the Dawnguard. He had invited her to join them. 

Their fortress wasn't far from Riften, from what the man had told her. Perhaps a half day's walk. 

"Have you heard of the Dawnguard?" Kjona asked. "I'm going to go to them. I heard they hunt vampires."

Mjoll nodded. "There were a few here the other day. They were looking for recruits, I believe."

Kjona smiled. "I have information I believe they will find valuable. But..." Her smile faded nearly as quickly as it had come. 

"But?" 

Kjona shook her head. Serana was still at that castle. If she gave away the position of the castle, she would be in danger, and it would be Kjona's fault. 

With a sigh, Kjona opened the door to her house. Why did she care what happened to Serana, anyway? They were finished. They would likely never see each other again. So why did it sadden her to think of any harm coming to Serana?

_ You know why. _

"Nothing," Kjona answered quietly. "I'll be leaving in a few days' time. For now, I'll stay in Riften."

"Mama?" asked a small voice. Lucia stepped out of Kjona's room, rubbing her eyes. "You're back."

Kjona lowered her hood and mask. "I'll be staying for a few days, if you wish to do something with me. Are you free tomorrow?"

Lucia's eyes lit up. "You mean it? You're staying?"

"Not forever, little one. I'm leaving again soon." Kjona pressed a kiss to Lucia's head. "Get some rest. We'll go out tomorrow and do whatever you wish."

As Kjona ushered Lucia back to bed, her daughter asked, "Can you teach me how to shoot a bow? I've always wanted to learn!"

Kjona chuckled. "We'll see. For now, go back to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning, darling."

It took only a few moments for Lucia to fall back asleep. Kjona sat on Lucia's bed, stroking her hair. 

Kjona's heart ached each time she came home from one of her journeys. If she came home late, she would always find Lucia sleeping in Kjona's bed. 

It shouldn't have had to be like that. Kjona was trying not to be like her mother, and yet, she was acting nearly the same. The only difference was that Kjona actually loved her daughter. It was just that life was always in her way, forcing her away from Lucia. 

Kjona quietly left the room, shutting the door gently behind her. 

"You should be more careful during your travels," Mjoll said. "The Dark Brotherhood is coming back with a vengeance. The other day, Grelod the Kind was killed, right in Honorhall. All the children say it was an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood."

"Did you see them?" Kjona asked. "The assassin, I mean. Hard to believe no one saw someone dressed in Dark Brotherhood robes."

Mjoll sat down at the small table in the kitchen. "Surprisingly, no one saw them come or go. Only the children and Constance Michel know what they looked like."

Kjona sighed. "Great. I thought the Dark Brotherhood was done for. Why are they coming back all of a sudden?"

Mjoll shrugged. "That's all I know, friend. I've been watching Lucia more closely. She doesn't know yet, but word travels fast here."

"I noticed," Kjona grumbled. "I'll be careful. Thank you."

Mjoll nodded. She was quiet as she fidgeted with her fingers. 

Kjona yawned. "I'm heading to the Ragged Flagon. You can stay if you wish." She waved lazily at Mjoll. "Night."

Mjoll mumbled her farewells. It wasn't long before Kjona heard her front door open and close, the lock twisting. 

~~~

Serana sighed. She closed her eyes as another vampire beside her droned on about gods know what. 

"... little pet of yours?"

Serana opened her eyes. She stared at the man beside her, her brows furrowed. "What did you say?"

The man shrugged. "I was just talking about that mortal you brought with you the other day. She seemed... _ delicious _, don't you think? You don't mind sharing, do you?"

Serana clenched her hands into fists. "She isn't some plaything. She's a person, just like you or me."

The man beside her chuckled. "What has she done to you, Lady Serana? Why do you so suddenly care for mortals like her?"

"Nothing!" Serana snapped. "She was kind to me, something you seem to forget to do." She began walking away, but paused. She turned back to the man. "I suggest you learn to hold your tongue. We wouldn't want any... _ accidents _, now would we?"

Serana watched the man as he blushed and bowed his head. "Apologies, my lady."

Serana nodded once before making her way to her room. 

She hated to admit it, but oftentimes, Serana would look behind her or beside her, thinking Kjona was still there. But she never was. Kjona was hopefully somewhere far away, or she was dead. 

Serana desperately hoped it was the former. 

"Daughter," came a voice from behind Serana. "Might I have a word with you?"

Serana took a deep breath before turning to face her father. "Of course. What did you need?"

"I apologize for not speaking with you sooner," Harkon said. "But this is important. Both to us and to all vampires across Nirn."

Serana narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Harkon looked away. "Before your traitorous mother stole you and kept you hidden all this time, I learned of a prophecy. One involving the Daughters of Coldharbour." He turned his eyes to her. "More specifically, you."

"W-What kind of prophecy?" Serana asked. "Why do I need to be involved?"

Harkon smiled. "I do not know the full prophecy, but I do know that it will... _ block out _ the sun, for lack of better terms. I require your assistance in finding the other Elder Scrolls to fully decipher it. I know you have one with you. Perhaps that mortal _ friend _ of yours could assist you?"

Serana felt bile rise in her throat. She would never use Kjona like that. "I-I can try to convince her, Father."

"That's what I like to hear." Harkon turned away. "You should set out tonight. I want us to rule Nirn as soon as possible, Serana."

And then he left her alone in the corridor, her heart pounding in her chest. 

~~~

Brynjolf rolled his neck, sighing impatiently. "You would think there would be more people out today."

Vex huffed. "Maybe they're tired of your shenanigans."

Brynjolf laughed. "Impossible! They should be interested in what I have to offer."

Vex watched as a hooded figure entered Riften. They almost looked like Kjona, but Vex knew better. Their Guildmaster was away with the Dawnguard. She wouldn't have come back so soon.

The figure walked toward her and Brynjolf. 

"A customer. Finally," Brynjolf mumbled. "Good evening, miss. What can I help you with today?"

The figure smiled under their hood. Orange eyes glowed beneath the hood. "I'm looking for someone. Tell me where they are, and you'll be paid handsomely."

Vex looked at Brynjolf, who was already looking at her. 

"Who are you looking for?" Vex asked, turning her attention back to the woman in front of her. 

"She goes by the name Kjona. She hides her face and any part of her skin. She told me to ask for her in Riften should I need her." 

"How do you know her?" Brynjolf crossed his arms. "I don't want to be giving away her location to an enemy of hers." He lowered his voice. "She told me what happened in Dimhollow Crypt. If you're a vampire out to get revenge-"

"Kjona told me she would be with the Dawnguard. Could you at least tell me where that is?" The vampire rolled her eyes after neither Vex nor Brynjolf said anything. "Oh, please. If I wanted Kjona dead, she would have never come back."

Brynjolf shook his head. "Fort Dawnguard is to the East of Riften. Perhaps a day's walk from here. Someone there should be able to tell you exactly where she is."

The vampire handed them a large pouch filled with coins. "Thank you." She smiled kindly before walking away. 

Vex punched Brynjolf's shoulder. "What the hell was that? You just sold Kjona out to someone who could want to kill her."

"I don't think she means Kjona any harm," Brynjolf said. They both watched the vampire disappear through the gates. "Besides, she's with a group of _ vampire hunters _. They'll be able to take care of her if she needs it."

Vex nodded and sighed. "You're right, I just..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Since her accident a year ago, I worry about her."

"I know. She doesn't feel as though she's good enough for us anymore." Brynjolf shook his head. "I hear you were good at reinforcing that idea in her head."

Vex blushed and turned away. "I was-"

"Don't worry about it, lass. She's slowly coming back to us. That's all that matters."

Vex nodded. They spent the rest of the evening in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm now why would I mention the Dark Brotherhood...? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	6. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"So, will you help or not?"

Gunmar shook his head. "I can't leave yet. Help me kill this bear before it harms more people and I'll join your little Dawnguard."

Kjona groaned inwardly. She was  _ really _ getting tired of people only joining her cause when she did something for them. 

"Help me win this pointless war and I'll help you with something you don't even need my help with," Kjona muttered under her breath. "Gods, I'm so tired."

Kjona followed Gunmar to the cave with the supposed bear inside. She didn't really want to fight a cave bear, but Isran told her they would need Gunmar if they wanted to take down vampires. 

Honestly, they should have just sent Kjona after the vampires. With her training and with Nocturnal on her side, she could have taken them down with ease. 

But she would let Isran believe what he wanted about the vampires. She had had first-hand contact with them. From what she had witnessed, they weren't as powerful as they made themselves out to be. 

"The bear should be just in here," Gunmar said. "Before we enter, let me ask you something, lass." 

Kjona waved her hand. "Go ahead. Wait, is it about my skill with a sword? Because I'm very skilled with one."

Gunmar tilted his head to the side. He placed a hand on his war axe. "You're not a vampire, are you?"

Kjona scoffed and rolled her eyes, even if Gunmar couldn't see her. "If I were a vampire, why would I be working with Isran?"

"As a spy?" Gunmar asked. "Perhaps you mean to gain my trust and kill me when my guard is down."

"If I wanted you dead, Gunmar, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Let's just get this over with before your foolish Nord pride decides it wants me dead."

Gunmar said nothing as he turned to the entrance of the cave. He unsheathed his axe as he entered. 

Overall, the bear wasn't as hard to kill as Gunmar apparently thought. Or maybe the people and guards around the cave were just weak. 

All Kjona had to do was wait until it reared up to stab it in its chest. 

"What are you?" Gunmar asked. "Many people have tried to kill this bear. You're the first one to succeed."

Kjona sighed. "I'm human, just like you. I also happen to have common sense when it comes to fighting animals twice my size."

Gunmar nodded. "Then I am thankful you are on our side." He looked out at the horizon. "Tell Isran I'll join his Dawnguard."

"Will do." Kjona paused. "Do you know where to find it?" 

"Is it still to the east of Riften? In Dayspring Canyon?"

"It is." Kjona began walking away. "Good luck getting there. I'll tell Isran to expect you soon."

Kjona carefully made her way down the mountain trail, listening for any signs of life. 

Maybe she would  _ finally  _ be able to do something exciting when she got back. 

~~~

It was nearly midnight when Kjona arrived back at Fort Dawnguard. There were only guards making their nightly rounds when she arrived. 

All Kjona wanted to do was rest for a few hours before she inevitably had to go do something else tedious "for the greater good."

Kjona entered through the large doors of the fort, closing them softly behind her. 

Isran was in the main room, facing the door.

Kjona groaned inwardly. "Gunmar said he would join your cause."

Isran nodded. "Good. You did well."

They were both silent as Kjona waited for him to say something. 

After a moment, she asked, "So? Can I go to bed?"

Isran raised his chin. "No. I have a question for you." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know any vampires personally?"

Kjona crossed her arms. "Yes. The one I told you about? She's the only one."

Isran scoffed. "Follow me. One of those bloodsuckers came here, of all places, asking for you. Just see what it wants."

Kjona followed Isran up a set of stairs, dragging her feet the entire way. She noticed where they were going as Isran turned down a hallway. 

"The torture room?" Kjona hissed. "Really?"

"You can't be too sure about a vampire's intentions."

Kjona rolled her eyes as they entered the room. And then she stopped in her tracks. 

Her eyes were wide as Serana smiled softly at her. 

Serana chuckled. "I bet you weren't expecting to see me again."

Kjona swallowed a growing lump in her throat. A blush rose to her cheeks. 

_ Oh, hell. _

"Uh, y-yeah," Kjona stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Serana looked down and crossed her arms. "I need to talk to you. It's about my father."

Kjona nodded. She looked to Isran. "I can handle it from here. Go."

"You don't tell me what to-"

"Unless you want your tongue cut out, I suggest you leave us," Kjona threatened. "Don't think I won't do it, old man."

"Who do you think you are?" Isran snapped. "This bloodsucker just wants you alone so it can kill you."

" _ She _ is a friend. And I'm the woman who has the ability to kill you without making a sound. So take my advice before I decide to do something drastic."

Isran, with his fists clenched at his sides, turned on his heel and left the room. Kjona assumed he was still in earshot. 

"Thank you," Serana said quietly. "Now that he's gone... It's good to see you again, Kjona." 

Serana held out her hand. Kjona stared at it for a moment. She reached for it, but pulled back, her fingers clenching into a fist. 

"It's good to see you, too," Kjona mumbled, looking down at her feet. 

"Are you suddenly too good to touch a vampire now?" Serana asked in a teasing tone. "Don't you remember when we first met?"

Kjona blushed even harder. She wished she could rub her cheeks to make the burning go away. 

She did remember. How she sped forward to catch a woman falling out of a tomb. How that woman rested on her chest for an extra few moments before slowly leaving. 

How that woman was now standing in front of her, making her blush harder than when she was a child and the nice girls in town would actually talk to her. 

"No, n-nothing like that," Kjona stuttered quietly. "You said something about your father?"

Serana sighed and looked around the room as she spoke, her eyes never staying on one object for long. "Yes. He... told me of a prophecy. A way for vampires to block out the sun."

Kjona blinked. "Wait. What?"

Serana nodded. She finally looked at Kjona. "He doesn't have the full prophecy, so he has no idea how to exactly fulfill it. All he knows is that he needs the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour. Me."

"Daughter of..." Kjona's eyes widened. "Shit. Lady Serana, I-I'm so sorry."

During her time with the Dawnguard, Kjona had stumbled upon a book that rumored the beginnings of vampires. The women who survived the brutal and cruel ritual became Daughters of Coldharbour. 

It was something Kjona hadn't thought Serana had gone through. 

Serana shrugged, her arms tightening where they were crossed. "It happened a long time ago."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still affect you." Kjona glanced around. She spoke again in a quieter tone. "Before I was with the Thieves Guild, I traveled around Skyrim. When I would get caught stealing from people, they would...  _ use _ me. It's not the same as what you went through, but you're not alone in this, either."

"Does it still haunt you?"

Kjona nodded. "I refuse to be put in those situations again. I refuse to let anyone take advantage of me like that again." She took a deep breath and bowed slightly. "My lady, I swear that I will never allow such a thing to happen to you again. You have my word."

Serana chuckled. "You flatter me. I won't let anyone do that to you, either." 

"Now. About your father-"

"We need to stop him."

Kjona stood straight. "We?"

Serana grinned. "Well, you're coming with me, aren't you?"

Kjona let herself smile. "Of course. Just tell me where we need to go."

Serana nodded toward the Elder Scroll on her back. "We need to find a Moth Priest. Whoever we find will be able to help us fully decipher the prophecy within the Elder Scrolls."

"Yeah, there's a slight problem with that," Kjona said. "Moth Priests are typically only in Cyrodiil, the seat of the Empire. Also known as one of the hardest places for people like you and me to get into."

Serana blinked. "Empire? What Empire?"

" _ The _ Empire? The ones the Stormcloaks are trying to hopelessly fight?" Kjona narrowed her eyes. "You were asleep a long time, weren't you?"

"It seems I still have a lot of catching up to do with the modern world."

Kjona tilted her head to the side. "Don't be so glum, Lady Serana. We'll likely be traveling together for some time. I can teach you what I know, if you wish."

Serana smiled softly. "You would do that for me?"

It was Kjona's turn to grin. She bowed, one arm around her waist as the other swept out beside her. "You only need to ask."

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with you." 

Kjona rolled her eyes before turning to the doorway. "No, you're not. It would be easier for Lady Serana and I to go alone."

Isran's lip curled into a snarl. "You shouldn't trust that bloodsucker. As soon as you turn your back, it will kill you."

"You know, Isran, I would appreciate it if you would talk to her like she was a person."

"We leave in the morning. I expect to see you both there."

Isran left them. Kjona waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before she turned back to Serana. 

"We're not really letting him come with us, are we?" Serana asked. "He's such a bore."

Kjona laughed. "No. We're leaving now. Follow me."

Kjona was thankful it was still nighttime. Most would be asleep by now, and Isran would likely be asleep soon. 

"Where are we going?" Serana was quiet behind Kjona. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Out the front door, of course," Kjona answered with a grin. "I'm too tired to try leaving any other way."

"You need to rest," Serana murmured. She followed Kjona through the shadows. "We should stop somewhere after we leave." 

Kjona waved her away. "Don't worry about me. We need to get away from here before they start getting their stakes ready."

Serana snorted as Kjona softly opened the large door to the fort. "You know that's not the only way to kill vampires, right?

"Oh, I know. I've killed plenty of your kind." Kjona grimaced. "No offense, of course."

"None taken. I can't say I blame you for taking matters into your own hands."

Kjona looked up at the sky. "You're not as bad as I first thought you would be, my lady." 

Serana laughed. "Is that a compliment?"

Kjona hesitated. "If... you want it to be, yes."

"Kjona?" Serana asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Kjona picked up her pace. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to." Serana cleared her throat. "I'm here for you if you wish to talk."

_ Kjona was pushed to the ground. She covered her head as the kids kicked at her.  _

_ She sobbed as they laughed at her pain.  _

_ "Leave her alone!" a voice yelled. "She's done nothing to you!" _

_ "Come on, Laura. She's not like you or me. She doesn't have feelings." _

_ Gentle hands pried her arms away from her head. The face that haunted her dreams smiled at her.  _

Kjona closed her eyes.  _ I hope you'll forgive what I've become. _

In the end, Kjona remained silent. Serana never pushed her any further. 

It was better that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for future reference, when I call someone "human," I mean any of the humanoid people you see in Skyrim. Elves, Nords, Orcs, Khajiit, etc. All human in this.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	7. On the Road Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Serana watched as Kjona slept in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position. She was sitting cross-legged against a tree, her arms crossed over her chest and her head bowed. 

She was still wearing her mask and hood. 

_ She must be really paranoid. _

Serana looked at the small fire Kjona had started before she had fallen asleep. Her companion possessed some lesser form of magic, if the fire was any indication. 

Who  _ was  _ this woman? Why did she keep her identity hidden so often?

She was a mystery, one that Serana had been hoping to figure out. 

It didn't seem that she would be doing so anytime soon. 

Kjona stirred in her sleep. She let out a small groan, her arms tightening. 

"Kjona?" Serana asked quietly. 

She stood and made her way to Kjona, who was now twitching. Serana put a hand on Kjona's shoulder, shaking her. 

Kjona woke with a gasp. Her face was turned up toward Serana before she scrambled to her feet and backed away. 

"We need to-" 

Kjona stopped herself. She only stood still for a moment before she quickly jogged behind a tree, pulling down her mask as she did so. 

It took only a moment for Serana to hear Kjona's sickness. 

"Are you all right?" Serana asked. "What were you going to say?"

Kjona stood straight, pulling her mask back up before she turned to Serana. "We need to leave. Now."

Distantly, Serana heard a booming roar. 

Her eyes widened. "What the hell is that?"

"Dragon," Kjona answered. She whispered a word toward the fire, and not a second later, a short burst of air left her mouth. "Unless you want to fight one in the dead of night, I suggest we take our leave."

Serana nodded. She followed Kjona as the  _ dragon _ flew closer. 

"I thought dragons were gone!" Serana whisper-yelled. "What the hell is that thing doing here?"

Kjona chuckled grimly. "Ah, you haven't heard. About a year ago, dragons began getting resurrected. There was one that started it all. Alduin."

"Why isn't anyone stopping them? Or trying to?"

"Only the Dragonborn can permanently kill a dragon, and there hasn't been one of those since Tiber Septim." Kjona glanced back at her. "Alduin is the Eater of Worlds. The most powerful dragon in the world. I don't think even a Dragonborn can stop him."

Serana narrowed her eyes. "What do you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know Alduin, don't you? How else would you know so much about him?" Serana asked. 

Kjona sighed. "When he first resurfaced, I was in Helgen, where the Imperials there were about to chop my head off. In a way, he saved my life. Although he almost ended it about five minutes later." She shook her head. "He is not a dragon you want to mess with. I saw the destruction he left in his wake, and that was just one town. Imagine that kind of chaos on the world."

"What is he waiting for? Why not just destroy the world?"

Kjona was quiet for a moment. "There's... a prophecy. The Prophecy of the Dragonborn. I think Alduin knows of this prophecy and is waiting for a Dragonborn to appear. Maybe he wants a challenge. Who knows."

There was definitely more that Kjona wasn't letting on. But Serana wouldn't push. She had already gotten so much out of Kjona. 

" _ Dovahkiin _ !" a deep voice shouted. " _ You cannot hide for long _ !" 

Above them, wings boomed. But the dragon flew right passed them, heading for the mountains. 

When Serana looked back at Kjona, her companion was holding a hand to her side. 

Serana felt her heart leap. "Kjona! Are you injured?"

Kjona snorted. "No." She removed her hand. "It's nothing. Just an old memory." She took a deep breath. "Come on, Riften isn't that far. We can ask around for a Moth Priest there."

"Don't you live in Riften?"

Kjona nodded slowly. "I do. Why do you ask?"

Serana smiled. "Could I meet your daughter?"

Kjona stared at Serana for a moment. Not long after, she sighed in what sounded like mock frustration. "Yes, fine. But she'll probably ask about your eyes. She's very curious."

"I don't mind," Serana said happily. "Thank you for trusting me enough to meet her."

Kjona waved her away. "Well, you haven't tried to kill me yet, so I assume you wouldn't try anything on a child."

"Good point."

They continued walking in comfortable silence, Serana barely able to contain her excitement at being able to discover another part of Kjona's life. 

~~~

They arrived in Riften around midday. Kjona was glancing around the streets and buildings, seemingly looking for something. 

Serana followed her down the cobblestone streets, taking in the city. It was foggy, and she could hear water rushing below. 

"Here we are," Kjona said. She pulled out a key from the satchel at her waist. "Home sweet home."

Kjona unlocked the door before quickly stepping inside. She closed the door as soon as Serana was through it. 

"Lucia?" Kjona called out. "Are you home?"

It wasn't long before Serana could hear tiny footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement. A little blur was all she saw before Kjona grunted and took a step back. 

"Mama!" a little girl's voice said excitedly. "Mjoll told me you wouldn't be back for a long time."

A little girl - Lucia, Serana assumed - clung to Kjona's waist. 

"Something came up, little one," Kjona answered. "We'll be in Riften for a few days before we have to leave again."

"'We'?" Lucia asked. She looked around Kjona at Serana. 

Kjona glanced back at Serana for a moment before she hesitantly reached for her mask and hood. She pulled them down, her back turned toward Serana. 

Her head was bowed, but Serana could make out some of her features. Kjona had golden hair that nearly matched her skin. It was shaved on the sides and the back of her head, with her hair tied back. Her ears...

_ Kjona is Altmer.  _

Kjona turned to Serana, her mouth set in a thin line. 

Serana felt her cheeks beginning to burn. 

Kjona had a scar over her right eye and three small scars over the corner of her lip. Her eyes were golden and held a fire Serana had expected to see there.

Kjona looked down at Lucia and smiled gently. "Why don't you go pick out something to eat? I'll make it for our midday meal."

Lucia beamed and ran into the small kitchen. 

When Kjona looked at Serana, her smile was gone. "And now you know why I have to keep my identity hidden. I can't risk harm coming to my friends or daughter because of my race."

Serana shook her head. "But your blood... you didn't smell like a High Elf."

Kjona shrugged. "My father was an Altmer. My mother was a Nord. I was most likely born an accident that my mother couldn't get rid of."

Serana blinked. "Why do you say that?" 

Kjona sighed and crossed her arms. She looked to Lucia as she spoke quietly. "My mother would let the townspeople do what they wished to me. All the kids my age would push me into alleyways and kick me and beat me until I was nearly unconscious. I learned early on that my mother didn't care what happened to me."

"I'm sorry," Serana said. "My parents were nearly the same. In the end, I was just another pawn in their game."

Kjona smiled. "Well, we have each other now. I'll look out for you if you do the same for me."

Serana felt her heart speed up as Kjona smiled at her. 

She was definitely one of the most beautiful women Serana had seen. 

"Kjona?" Serana asked. "How old are you? You never said."

"Ah," Kjona said. She tilted her head to the side, something she apparently did even when someone could see her expressions. "I'm in my twenty-seventh year."

Oh, thank the gods.

"Why do you ask?" Kjona said. 

Serana shrugged. "You look younger than you are, is all."

Kjona smiled again. "I... I should go help Lucia."

Serana swept her arm toward Lucia. "By all means, don't keep her waiting."

Serana watched as Kjona crept up to her daughter. She lifted Lucia into the air and placed her on her shoulders. 

She felt a small pang of jealousy toward Lucia. Serana's parents had never once acted as Kjona now did. 

They were a happy family, little as they were. 

"Lady Serana, do you eat food?" Kjona asked as she looked through the cupboards Lucia couldn't reach. "I can always go out and get something fresh-"

"I'm fine, but thank you." She smiled when Kjona looked back at her. "I would let you know if I was hungry."

Kjona nodded, but before she could speak, Lucia blurted out, "You should always eat when you're hungry!"

"You should," Kjona said as she set Lucia back on her feet. "Which is why you should go talk to Lady Serana while I prepare our meal." She bent down to whisper something in Lucia's ear while she grinned at Serana. 

Lucia giggled before making her way to Serana. 

"Hi," Lucia said, a little hesitantly. "I'm Lucia."

Serana crouched to Lucia's height. "I'm Serana. Your mama has told me a lot about you."

Lucia's eyes brightened. "She talks about me?"

Serana smiled. "Of course she does! Frankly, she never stops."

Lucia looked down, a frown on her face. "I wish Mother was still here."

"Mother?" Serana asked. "You had another parent?"

Lucia nodded. She glanced back at Kjona, who was busy getting things together. Still, Lucia lowered her voice to a whisper. "Mother was taken by bandits a few years ago, not long after Mama adopted me. I miss her, and... and I can tell Mama misses her." There were tears in Lucia's eyes when she looked up at Serana. "I think Mama is gone a lot because she's still looking." 

_ So, that's why Kjona has such a deep hatred for bandits, _ Serana thought with a frown. 

"I'm sorry, little one," Serana said, just as quiet. She gently cupped Lucia's face, her thumbs brushing away the tears that fell. How does one talk about death to a child? "I'm sure your Mama will find her one day, don't worry. She seems good at finding people."

"You think so?" Lucia asked, hopeful. "Mama doesn't like talking about her. She only does when I ask her-"

"Lady Serana, are you making my child cry?" Kjona asked in an urgent voice. Her hands gently cupped Lucia's shoulders, her brows furrowed in concern. "What did you say?"

"It wasn't her fault, Mama," Lucia said quickly. She wiped at her eyes. "I was just telling her about Mother."

Kjona visibly tensed as her mouth was set in a thin line. "Ah, Laura. Do you still think about her?"

Lucia nodded. She leaned back into Kjona. "I miss her, Mama."

Kjona looked distant. "She's always with us, darling. You know that, right?"

Lucia nodded again. "I know. I just wish she was here."

Kjona blinked and shook her head. "Go to the kitchen. I need to talk with Lady Serana."

Lucia glanced between the two of them before making her way to the kitchen. 

Serana stood. Kjona was a good half-head taller, but Serana had only just now been intimidated by her height. "Kjona, I-I'm so sorry-"

Kjona smiled and shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

Serana took a deep breath. "So. Laura was..."

"My partner," Kjona answered quietly. "We met in Riverwood, where I grew up. She was always kind to me. She was taken by bandits nearly a year after I adopted Lucia. I... I was never able to find her. I assume she's gone."

"Maybe she's still out there, and she's still looking for you and Lucia."

Kjona snorted. She smiled at Serana. "Even if she did find us, I've moved on. She's an old, healed wound. I just hope that maybe one day I can find someone to fill the hole she left. Both in Lucia and in me."

Serana smiled back, her heart stuttering in her chest. "Maybe you'll find them during our journey."

Kjona laughed, her small smile turning into a grin. "Right, because on our journey, there will be more than just vampires and vampire hunters. I'm not likely to fall for either." She glanced down Serana's body before looking back into her eyes. "Although... maybe I can make an exception."

Before Serana could ask what Kjona meant, her companion was already making her way back into the kitchen, leaving her a blushing and confused mess. 

~~~

_ Why did you say that? _ Kjona asked herself, days after she had  _ flirted  _ with Serana. 

They were now walking toward gods knew where, still searching for a Moth Priest after turning up nothing in Riften. 

Serana seemed unfazed by Kjona's comment. She didn't mind that Kjona was a half-breed, she didn't mind that Kjona preferred women... 

What agenda did she have?

As soon as Kjona had mentioned vampires that day, Lucia had bombarded Serana with questions. Although her companion didn't seem to mind, Kjona was still apologetic for it even happening. 

"Kjona, you're muttering to yourself," Serana said from behind her. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Kjona snapped. She knew Serana didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve Kjona's mood swings. "It doesn't concern you."

Kjona knew some days she would be fine sharing whatever Serana asked of her, and other days she would snap at her for asking a simple question. 

"You can't block people out forever." Serana sounded bitter. "If you want to just keep this as some kind of business, fine. But I would prefer it if we were friends."

_ Wait. What? _

Kjona glanced back at Serana. Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Serana blinked. "Why what?" 

"Why are you so kind to me?" Kjona asked. "After everything you know about me, after the ways I treat you, you're still a kind person."

Serana sighed. "I don't think you're a bad person. I think you're a good woman who has gone through a lot of bad shit, and now you build walls around yourself at anyone wanting to get close to you. But, Kjona... We'll be traveling together for some time. I want us to be on good terms if you'll let us."

Kjona thought for a moment. Serana didn't deserve to be treated like dirt. She had gone through  _ so much.  _ The least Kjona could do was be there for her. 

Kjona took a deep breath before she nodded. "Okay," she said quietly. "Okay. I'll... I'll make an effort to be better for you. You deserve it."

She could practically feel Serana's smile. She just wished she had the courage to see it. 

"That's all I ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of Kjona's hairstyle like the Waste Maiden style in Fallout 4. I just love women with shaved heads, okay.
> 
> In case Kjona's mood swings don't make much sense: I basically make them appear whenever Kjona is unsure of something. She wants to be able to trust Serana, and wants to tell her everything she wants to know (because she's gay and has a bit of a crush), but she's also afraid of opening up to someone and losing them like she lost Laura. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer as soon as I can!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	8. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than usual, but eh. I've been really busy lately and haven't had much time to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"So. Your father."

Kjona saw Serana stiffen out of the corner of her eye. She nearly regretted bringing it up, but she did have a point to make. 

"What about him?" Serana asked, her brows furrowed. 

Kjona smiled and shook her head. "He's a real piece of work, isn't he?"

Serana snorted and shook her head. "Yes, I suppose he is. But, tell me, what makes you say that?"

Kjona sat down on the bed in their rented room. She removed her mask and hood. 

Now that Serana had seen what she looked like, and since Kjona had received no judgment, she took off her mask and hood when they were alone. 

"This whole prophecy," Kjona said. "I guess I can understand wanting to block out the sun if you're an evil vampire, but think about it. Without the sun, eventually, there would be no plants. Then once the plants died off, the plant-eaters would too. And once _ they _died off, the meat-eaters and by extension bloodsuckers would too. So, really, where's the logic in this prophecy?"

Serana looked impressed. She was smiling at Kjona, one of her brows raised. "You make a good point. I'm not for blocking out the sun, but whoever created it obviously didn't know much about life on Nirn." Serana sighed. "But, in truth, we don't even know the whole prophecy. Maybe the sun will only be blocked out for a few hours?"

Kjona shrugged. "Maybe. Let's just hope we can get to that Moth Priest before your father does." She hummed. "Speaking of, what was that whole ordeal of your father trying to turn me into a vampire?"

Serana groaned. "Don't remind me. You impressed him, that's for sure. That's why he offered it. But, gods, you don't know how glad I am you didn't accept the offer."

Kjona scoffed. "As if. The only person I would allow to turn me into a vampire is you." 

Kjona realized what she had said a few moments too late. Her cheeks and ears burned as her eyes widened. 

Serana seemed unfazed, but she was smiling just a little bigger. "Aw. And to think, you used to hate me because I was a vampire. I've gained special privilege, it seems." She leaned forward from where she was sitting across from the bed. "Don't worry. If anyone is going to taste your blood, it'll be me."

Kjona somehow blushed even harder. She turned away from Serana, rubbing at her cheeks while Serana chuckled. 

"You say you were married, but you seem very surprised when someone compliments you or flirts with you."

Kjona shook her head. "I was never married. I don't... _ like _ temples. They turned their backs on me when I needed their support the most."

Serana's smile was gone. It was replaced with worry. "Do you think you'll ever get married?"

"No, I don't think so. It's not a high priority to me. And I don't think I'll ever find someone who _ truly _ doesn't care what my race is like Laura didn't." Kjona chose to ignore the look on Serana's face. "How about you? Do you plan on getting married?"

"No."

Serana's answer came out so quick that it surprised Kjona. 

Serana sighed and spoke more gently when she opened her mouth. "I don't have a good relationship with religion, to be honest. And a temple is where _ it _happened. The ritual that turned me into what I am."

Kjona nodded. "Stay clear of any temples, got it." She frowned. "Lady Serana, if I'm making you uncomfortable-"

Serana's head snapped up from where it had been bowed. "No!" she said. "No, it's all right. Honestly, I'm just glad I finally have someone to talk to." 

"Well, you know I'm here for you."

Serana paused for a moment before she looked away. "Lucia mentioned something to me. She said you were gone a lot, presumably to look for Laura?"

Kjona sighed and closed her eyes. She could never tell Lucia the real reason she was gone so often. 

"I gave up on finding her a long time ago," Kjona said quietly. "I'm afraid of becoming my mother, actually. That's why I'm gone." She chuckled, but it held no humor. "But I realize I'm turning into her anyway. Ignoring my own child. What kind of mother am I?"

Serana was quiet for a long while. _ Here it comes. _

"You definitely should be paying more attention to her," Serana said, just as quiet. "After this is all over, stay with her for a while. You don't want her to end up like us."

Kjona opened her eyes. She stared at Serana, who was looking right back. "I... didn't expect that. But I will."

"What did you expect me to say? That you were a bad mother because you were trying - although failing a little - to protect your daughter from the things your mother allowed to happen to you? No. You're not a bad mother, but you need to work on your parenting skills."

Kjona smiled. "I will, I swear it." She stood and looked around the room. "All right. You can take the bed, I'll take the chair."

Serana crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you sleep in a chair."

"And I'm not letting _ you _take the chair." Kjona jerked her chin at Serana. "Move."

"Not happening." 

Kjona crossed her arms as well. "Lady Serana-"

"Why don't we both take the bed?" Serana asked. "We're both adults. I trust you can keep your hands to yourself?"

Kjona glanced at the bed before giving Serana a tired look. "That bed can barely fit one person. There's no way two grown women can sleep comfortably on it."

Serana grinned. "That'll just make it more interesting."

Kjona rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if you grope me during the night, I'll kick you off the bed."

Serana laughed. She stood from the chair and made her way to the bed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Kjona waited until Serana was lying down before she lay down next to her. She was on the edge of the bed, on her side, her arms crossed as best they could be. 

It didn't seem to matter how far apart they moved. Their backs always touched. 

"Goodnight, Kjona."

Kjona closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. Why did she think this would be a good idea?

"Goodnight."

~~~

Serana woke with a small groan. She was warm, for once. 

She blinked herself awake before nearly jerking out of bed once she realized her position and _why _she was so warm.

Her arm was wrapped around Kjona's waist, her chest pressed against her companion’s back. Thankfully, though, it sounded like Kjona was still sound asleep. 

_ So much for keeping my hands to myself. _

Choosing to not embarrass the both of them when Kjona woke, Serana slowly removed her arm. Kjona twitched in her sleep, and her breathing stuttered. 

Serana froze, her eyes wide. 

A moment later, however, Kjona was back asleep. 

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Serana fully removed her arm. She slowly sat upright.

Kjona mumbled in her sleep before she shifted.

Serana ran her fingers through Kjona's hair, smiling when her companion leaned into it. 

"You're not as tough as you seem," Serana murmured. "I saw through your act some time ago. It's adorable."

Kjona looked so peaceful when she slept. She looked younger, untroubled by the hardships of her life. 

"My father will kill you when he realizes I've joined your side." Serana frowned. "I won't let that happen. He won't take this joy away from me."

"Serana," Kjona murmured. 

For a moment, Serana thought she had woken. But it seemed like she was just talking in her sleep.

_ Then why did she say my name? And without "lady" in front of it? _

From Kjona, it sounded strange to hear her name without her title in front of it. She had grown used to hearing it said that way. 

And why did Kjona even say Serana's name with "lady" in front of it? Serana always wondered whenever Kjona would say it. 

She remembered Kjona mentioning that Serana was in a position of power and therefore needed “lady” in front of her name. But there must have been another reason. They were friends - or, at least, Serana hoped they were. Even so, there was no real need for such formalities.

Serana took one last look at Kjona before she stood from the bed. 

She would need to find something to do while Kjona slept. 

~~~

Kjona woke when sunlight was streaming through the only window in the room. She stretched before realizing no one else was in the bed with her. 

Kjona sat upright, glancing around the room. "Lady Serana?" 

She stood from the bed. Serana's things were still in the room. Maybe she was walking around town. 

Kjona made her way to the door after pulling up her hood and mask, but paused when she saw a folded piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up, and her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw what was inside. 

_ We Know. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Edit: I had to go back and rewrite some parts of the chapter, as some parts were missing and others didn’t make sense when I reread it. If you see something that doesn’t make sense, feel free to comment about it.


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Their journey to Dragon Bridge was a mostly silent one. 

Kjona had been more paranoid than usual. She hadn't been sleeping much, and she jumped at every sudden noise. 

More often than not, Serana had been the one to fall asleep while Kjona stayed awake to keep watch. 

Serana didn't even  _ need _ to sleep, but knowing that someone was watching over her while she did so was... comforting, she supposed. 

"Kjona?" Serana asked, grimacing slightly when Kjona jolted once more. "Don't you think we should stop for the night? You need to rest."

Kjona nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry. I've been lost in thought, I suppose."

"Don't apologize." Serana paused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kjona turned to her. "No! Of course not. I-I just... The other day, after we slept in the same bed. There was a letter under the door." She fished around in her satchel before pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. She handed it to Serana. 

Upon opening the letter, Serana was only left with more questions. There was a black handprint and some words underneath. "We know? What does that mean?"

Kjona sighed. "It means someone sent a Dark Brotherhood assassin after one of us. Most likely me, considering I'm a criminal and the only bad act you've done is exist."

"Why would someone send an assassin after you?"

"Not just any old assassin. A  _ Dark Brotherhood _ assassin. You know, the people who always get the job done?" Kjona took a deep breath. "I just hope I can help you stop your father before they get to me."

Serana rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my question. And I won't let them take you."

"Lady Serana, I'm a thief. I've stolen things from jewelry to Jarls' crowns. I likely just pissed off the wrong noble."

"And now you think you have a death sentence."

Kjona tilted her head to the side. "I  _ do _ have a death sentence. In Riften, Honorhall Orphanage had a cruel owner, Grelod the Kind. Ironic, I know. She was killed in front of children and another adult, and yet no one claims to know what the assassin even looked like. That's how far their reach is. Everyone is terrified of them, and for good reason."

Serana placed a gentle hand on Kjona's shoulder. "I won't let them take you. I refuse to let Lucia become an orphan like we did."

"You weren't an orphan, though."

Serana snorted, but it held no humor. "I might as well have been. They never cared about me, in the long run. I was always just a pawn in their little game, in their fights. They would use me against each other."

Kjona was silent for a few moments before she said, "I hope your parents are ready for a royal ass beating when I see them."

"Kjona-"

"I'm serious," Kjona interrupted. "First, they make you go through that sick ritual, and then they don't even give you the comfort you needed afterward?"

Serana bowed her head. "They didn't force me to go through the ritual," she said quietly. 

Kjona stopped in her tracks. Serana stopped as well, but she refused to face Kjona. 

"You... You went through it willingly?"

Serana couldn't tell what emotion was in Kjona's voice. Surprise? Disgust? 

"It was expected of us." Serana sighed. "I don't regret the power it gave me. I just wish there had been another way."

"Even if they didn't force you into it, they still should have prevented it." Kjona spoke quietly. "No one should have to go through something like that."

"Well, it's in the past. There isn't much we can do about it now." Hoping to change the subject, Serana asked, "Why did you become a thief?"

Kjona began walking once more. Serana fell into step beside her. "I started thieving when my mother died. I was in my ninth year when that happened. I had to stay alive somehow, and there wasn't much a child could do to earn that kind of money."

Serana's brows furrowed. "No one took pity on you?"

"I look like I'm an Altmer, Lady Serana. No Nord would want to be associated with me."

"Well, I'm a Nord, and I have no problem being around you."

Kjona glanced at her. "You're different."

Serana felt herself smile. "What about Laura? She didn't help you?"

Kjona shook her head. "I wouldn't let her. She had already helped me so much that she had become a target for the kids that bullied me. I wouldn't let her put herself in more danger for me."

"She... sounds like a good person."

"She was," Kjona said slowly. "I don't know why you're asking about her. She's in the past, and right now..." She took a deep breath. "Right now, you're all I care about. Uh, I mean- Well, you and saving the world from your father, obviously."

Serana rolled her eyes and laughed. "That was a nice save." She sighed. "We're one step closer to finding a way to stop this prophecy. I imagine my father will be searching for someone to read the prophecies, as well."

"Well, we'll just have to be one step ahead of him." Kjona nodded forward. "Come on. We should find somewhere to rest."

~~~

Kjona said they were just about a day's walk away from Dragon Bridge when  _ it _ happened. The moment Kjona had been dreading since receiving the strange letter.

Serana hadn't quite noticed it, at first. She had thought she had heard something in the woods surrounding them, but assumed it had been bandits. They could have taken bandits down with ease. 

Except... They weren't bandits. 

Kjona had been attacked first. A moving assailant had tackled her to the ground and attempted to gut her while another had grabbed Serana and held her back with a knife to her throat. 

Serana watched in horror as Kjona struggled to get the assassin off of her. 

Choosing to focus on whoever was holding her back, Serana attempted to shake off her holder. 

"We're only after the elf," her holder growled in Serana's ear. " _ Don't _ get in our way."

"What makes you think I'm an elf?" Kjona shouted as she kicked the assassin off of her. 

Kjona stood as the assassin did the same. "You're the only one walking around in Nightingale armor, fool. It has to be you they're after."

Kjona seemed to freeze. "Laura?" she asked in disbelief. She pulled down her hood and mask. "Is it really you?"

The assassin let out a frustrated cry before lunging forward, a dagger in their hand. 

Kjona dodged it easily. She hadn't even drawn a weapon yet. What was she waiting for?

"Laura, please, you know me."

Serana still struggled against the assassin holding her. Kjona needed her help. She wouldn't do anything on her own, clearly. Not if this person really was Laura. 

"Kjona, watch out!"

Kjona looked to her just as "Laura" lunged once more. She managed to land a punch to Kjona's face. 

Stumbling back, Kjona let out a string of curses. She still didn't seem to realize that whoever was fighting would not let up until she was dead. 

Serana closed her eyes and focused her magica. In just a few moments, the assassin holding her was thrown back. 

Serana descended upon him, keeping him pinned to the ground. 

She could hear Kjona still struggling behind her. 

"Who sent you?" Serana asked, baring her fangs. 

Her Argonian holder stared at her in fear. "Shit. You're a vampire?"

Serana pressed him further into the dirt. "Yes, and I'll drain your blood until you're nothing but a husk if you don't answer me."

"Okay, okay!" the Argonian said. "I don't know who ordered the contract, all right? I just know we were supposed to kill that elf over there. There's two of us because we know she's dangerous, but..." He smiled. "She doesn't seem like a problem for my friend over there."

Serana refused to turn around. She knew full well how much of an idiot Kjona was being right now.

Serana placed a hand against the Argonian's head. She focused her magica on making him lose consciousness. 

In a matter of seconds, he was out cold. 

Serana stood, taking deep breaths before she turned to Kjona and her assassin. 

They were circling each other, apparently sizing each other up. Kjona  _ still _ had no weapon. 

Serana sighed in frustration, focusing once more. She aimed her hands at "Laura". 

Just as she shot a fireball at the assassin, Kjona shouted, "No!" 

Being the idiot that she was, she jumped in front of the fireball, letting it hit her square in the chest. 

Kjona was knocked to the ground with a grunt. Smoke rose from her chest. She groaned in pain, her fingers twitching. 

"Well, well," the assassin said. She looked at Serana. "I thought I would have a harder time taking her down, but it seems you did that for me."

Serana stared at Kjona with wide eyes. "You'll have to go through me to get her."

The assassin laughed. "That won't be a problem, bloodsucker."

If this really was Laura, Serana could not see what Kjona saw in her. 

If she ever was kind, she no longer was. She stepped over Kjona, giving her a kick in the chest as she passed. 

Kjona yelped, turning on her side and curling into a ball. 

Fire burned in Serana's hands as she readied herself. In some ways, she felt guilty for hitting Kjona instead of Laura. But Kjona would have been no help, anyway. 

Before any of them could do anything, Kjona shouted something into the sky. It took just a moment for Serana to even realize what had happened. 

Kjona moved with inhuman speed toward Laura. She knocked the pommel of one of her swords against Laura's temple. 

Laura crumpled to the ground with a groan. 

Kjona seemed to slowly come out of whatever she had just done. 

She breathed heavily as she looked at Laura's unconscious body. 

"I-I'm sorry," Kjona stammered. "I let my old feelings get in the way. It... It won't happen again."

"You did nothing wrong," Serana said. She placed a hand on Kjona's shoulder. "If this really is Laura-"

"It's not." 

Serana paused. She waited for Kjona to continue. 

Kjona sighed. "She was at one point, but that's not Laura anymore. Whatever happened to her... Laura really is gone."

"I'm sorry." Serana moved to wrap her arm around Kjona's shoulders. "I know she meant a lot to you. It must be hard seeing her like this."

Kjona chuckled. "Not as hard as it was seeing your face after you hit me with that fireball." She looked to Serana with a smile. "I know you didn't mean to. It was my own fault. But I never want to see that look on your face again, Lady Serana."

"Try not to step in the way of my magic again, and you won't have to."

Kjona grinned. "I won't, I promise." She glanced at Serana's lips before looking away with a slight blush. She gently shook herself out of Serana's embrace. "We should go before they wake up. We've already wasted too much time."

"Won't they come after you?" Serana asked as she followed Kjona. "We'll be vulnerable until we permanently take care of them."

Kjona gave her one last charming smile before pulling up her mask and hood. "Oh, they'll come after me again. But we know they will, and we'll be more prepared. I won't get in the way again."

Serana narrowed her eyes. "So, you're fine killing vampires without a second thought, but not assassins?"

Her words were a little uncalled for, but Serana had meant it. Kjona hated vampires for some reason, and Serana couldn't blame her. But there was no need to leave  _ assassins _ alive.

There was nothing but sorrow in Kjona's voice when she spoke. She was quiet. "I don't enjoy killing anyone, my lady. I take no pleasure in it. It's one of the reasons I could never become an assassin. I prefer to talk things out." She took a deep breath. "That being said, if it wasn't Laura back there, I would have had no problem killing them. But it  _ was _ Laura, or a face that looked exactly like hers.

"You must know by now that I loved her. It's hard to kill someone that looks like a loved one, even if they no longer are the person you once knew." She glanced at Serana. "We... We'll have to kill your father, you know. When this is all over. If you wish, I'll take care of him when the time comes if you would take care of Laura for me. Gods know I won't be able to do it."

"Let's not think about that now," Serana said. She didn't think she would be able to kill her father, but she wouldn't want Kjona to do it, either. He was her mess to clean up. "Let me take a look at your chest, please. I imagine getting hit with a ball of fire didn't feel too good."

Kjona huffed a laugh. "It did not." She glanced around. "It hurts like hell, but we should get further away. I don't want to be vulnerable if the assassins decide to attack again."

Serana nodded and continued to follow Kjona to wherever she planned on going. 

~~~

"Hold  _ still _ ."

"It  _ hurts _ !"

Serana sighed in frustration. "I understand, but if you don't stop squirming-"

Kjona hissed in pain, her knuckles white from where she had been clenching the chair beneath her. "Couldn't you just use magic for this?"

"Yes," Serana answered, "but it wouldn't be as much fun."

Kjona rolled her eyes. Her jaw was set, her mouth slightly downturned. 

It hadn't occurred to Serana until now just how little clothing Kjona had on. 

She still had her pants on, but her chest armor and the tunic underneath had been removed, along with her mask and hood. Serana was... appreciative of the sight and of Kjona's muscular form.

There were staying in a little inn a town or two away from Dragon Bridge. Kjona had insisted on walking until they arrived where they needed to go, but Serana would have none of it. 

"There, all done," Serana said as she tied the bandage. "I'll need to check it to make sure it doesn't become infected."

"You just want another chance to see me shirtless," Kjona muttered. Her face was bright red. "Can I put my tunic back on now?"

Serana didn't answer. Instead, she tilted her head at a peculiar scar on Kjona's side. 

She lightly brushed her fingers against the scar, but pulled them back the moment Kjona flinched away from her. 

_ Maybe it's recent. _

"Sorry," Serana said. "It's just... This looks like it should have killed you."

Kjona looked down at the scar. "It almost did."

The scar was an ugly one. It looked as though Kjona had been stabbed with something large near the edge of her side, just above her hip. 

"About a year and a half ago, I was running from some guards in Riften. I slipped on a tile on a roof, and fell to the ground. Little did I know that there was a sharp fence post there." Kjona closed her eyes. "I did almost die. I had to wait in an alleyway for the guards to pass while I bled to death. By the time they had moved on, I couldn't move. I didn't have any strength left. I knew I was going to die."

Serana touched the scar again, keeping her fingers on it when Kjona didn't flinch. "If you bled out, how did you survive?"

Kjona huffed a laugh and stared at Serana's hand. "By some miracle from the gods, a friend of mine, Vex, found me before I actually bled to death. She had come to insult me, but had stopped when she saw how bloodied and near death I was." 

Serana snorted. "She sounds like a real charming lady."

Kjona smiled. "She's always been that way toward me. I know she cares about me in her own way. She constantly talks of getting me out of the way, but she had the chance a year ago, and yet she helped me live. In a way, she helped me meet you, I suppose."

"You've had too much to drink," Serana said. She removed her hand and stood. "I knew you were lying when you drank all that wine and still said you needed more."

Kjona's smile turned into a lazy grin. "Can you blame me? Getting hit with a fireball hurts."

Serana leaned in to Kjona's face. "Next time, don't jump in front of my fireball."

Kjona's breath hitched. "I-I wouldn't dream of it. My lady."

Kjona stared at her, something in her eyes that Serana couldn't quite place. It seemed so familiar yet so far away. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kjona quickly looked away. "I'm not!"

Serana chuckled but said nothing else. She watched in amusement as Kjona scrambled to get her shirt back on. She sat in the only comfortable chair in the room. 

"You can have the bed," she murmured. "I'll sleep here. And no, I will not argue with you. You won't win, so just take the bed." Serana was about to argue, but stopped herself when she heard Kjona's quiet, "Please."

Serana nodded. "Whatever you want."

She climbed quietly into bed, trying to watch Kjona get comfortable in the small chair. Soon enough, Kjona was seemingly asleep. 

"I'm sorry I'm not brave enough for you," Serana said, near-silent. "I'm sorry I can't tell you that I..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter. You wouldn't feel the same anyway. After all, I'm just a bloodsucker."

It wasn't true, and Serana knew it. Kjona didn't think of her as a  _ bloodsucker _ anymore. She thought of Serana as a friend. 

And that's all they would ever be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> And if you find something that doesn't make sense or is wrong, feel free to comment on it!


	10. An Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I know this is several days earlier than scheduled, but I have lots of free time on my hands for the time being. It would be nice if I could upload twice a week, but we'll see what happens in the future. For now, enjoy an early chapter! (and yes, you'll still get Thursday's chapter)
> 
> If you find something that doesn't make sense, feel free to comment about it! You may even point out something I didn't notice. 
> 
> As far as warnings go, there's blood and swearing in this chapter. If you need or want another one, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

The moon was high in the sky when Kjona and Serana arrived at Dragon Bridge. A few guards were walking around, but overall it looked as though the small town was asleep.

One such guard walked up to them as they made their way deeper into town. "Halt," she said. "What is your business in Dragon Bridge?"

"We're looking for someone," Kjona answered. "A Moth Priest. Have you seen one?"

The guard nodded. "The old man passed over the bridge just a day ago. Though, I should warn you: others were looking for him as well. Be careful, friends."

"We will be, thank you." Serana nudged Kjona's shoulder as the guard moved on. "My father must have sent vampires after him."

Kjona moved toward the bridge. "Let's just look for him."

Kjona had been acting this way since they left that morning. Maybe she had just woken up with a crick in her neck from sleeping in that uncomfortable-looking chair all night. 

Serana hummed when the bridge came into view. "A literal bridge with a dragon's head. Original." 

Kjona snorted. "What did you expect it to have? A mammoth's head?"

Serana smiled.  _ There she is. _

They crossed the bridge, Serana looking up at the architecture as they did so. It was impressive, she supposed. 

"Well, shit."

Serana looked to Kjona, who was pointing at a turned over carriage. Bodies were littered around it. 

"I... guess the vampires got to the Moth Priest first." Serana sighed. "Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse."

"Hey, he could still be alive. Actually, if your father wants to use him, he  _ is _ still alive. Have some hope, Lady Serana."

Kjona examined the carriage while Serana did so with the bodies. They smelled fresh. 

Serana shook her head. "They must have been killed just a few hours ago. Which means the trail is still fresh."

Kjona crouched at a vampire's body. She went through their clothes before pulling out a note and reading it. 

" _ Bring the priest to Forebear's Holdout. I will meet you there at the end of the month to collect him. Harkon. _ " Kjona shrugged as she stood. "Well, that's not surprising."

"Kjona," Serana said. "The end of the month is tomorrow."

"Oh." Kjona bowed her head and sighed deeply. "Gods damn it."

"Do you know where this Forebear's Holdout is?" Serana asked. "Please tell me you do."

Kjona nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of it. It shouldn't be too much farther. But we need to hurry."

"You don't have to tell me twice." 

Kjona took off in a sprint down the cobblestone road. She was much faster than Serana had given her credit for. 

No wonder she was such a good thief. 

Even so, this speed was nothing compared to what Serana had witnessed the day before in the fight against Laura. She had yet to ask about that. 

"It's right up here," Kjona said as she slowed to a walk. She crept up a hill. "Keep your footsteps light and step where I step." She looked back at Serana. "Before you say anything, let me ask this. Who's the master thief here?"

Serana rolled her eyes. Kjona was likely giving her one of her signature smug grins. 

There was only one vampire stationed outside the entrance to the cave. Kjona held a finger to where her lips would be before she whispered something. 

In just a second, her body had turned into what looked like blue wisps. She moved toward the vampire while Serana stayed behind to watch. 

The vampire noticed her in the torchlight. They lunged forward, their sword looking to pierce Kjona's chest. 

Serana jerked forward to her feet, ready to assist Kjona. Her dagger was drawn as she rushed forward. 

She stopped in her tracks when the sword did go through Kjona's chest, but her companion still stood. She was clearly unaffected by the sword, and even moved it away with her fingers. 

_ What the hell? _

The vampire took a step back. "What-"

"That was quite rude," Kjona said. Her voice was both near and far. "What, not even an apology for stabbing me through the chest?"

The vampire's mouth opened and closed like a fish's as they took another step back. 

Kjona's body melted back to color as she drew her own sword. In one fluid motion, her sword sliced across the vampire's throat. 

She turned to Serana, her head tilted to the side. "Did you like that?"

Serana blinked. She sheathed her dagger. "What... was that?"

Kjona brushed her shoulder. "My attempt to impress you, of course." She chuckled. "Did it work?"

Serana walked up to Kjona and poked her in the shoulder. "You're here."

"I was always here, my lady. I didn't leave when my body became ethereal." 

Without thinking, Serana leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Kjona's neck. She held her tightly for just a moment before leaning back and punching her in the shoulder. 

" _ Don't  _ do that again." 

Kjona laughed and rubbed her shoulder. "Noted."

"How are you able to do that?" Serana asked. "You did it in the fight with Laura, and you did it when that dragon came near us."

Kjona tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms. "Do what?"

"You... You shout something, or whisper something, and some power comes from it. Tonight was you becoming a spirit, yesterday was you moving with inhuman speed, almost like time had slowed for you." Serana took a deep breath. "So. How are you able to do it?"

"It's a secret," Kjona answered. "Maybe I'll tell you over a drink sometime."

Kjona walked forward into the entrance of the cave. She unsheathed her other sword as she entered. 

"You can't just become  _ ethereal _ again?" Serana said. "That would probably be useful here."

Kjona shook her head and kept her voice low. "Using that little power drains me greatly, my lady. I'm already exhausted. If I try to use it again, I'll likely lose consciousness."

"Ah." Serana frowned. "We wouldn't want that."

Kjona chuckled. "No, we would not."

They continued further into the cave until they heard voices. Kjona paused. 

"What are you waiting for?" Serana asked. "We can just go ahead and kill them."

Kjona sheathed her swords. "Distract them for me, will you?"

With that, Kjona seemed to melt into the shadows as she darted forward. 

Serana couldn't even see her anymore as she made her way to the vampires. She sheathed her dagger as she did so. 

"Excuse me," Serana called out. "I'm here for a Moth Priest."

_ You owe me for this, Kjona. Wherever you are. _

One of the vampires laughed from where he was standing on the wooden platform. "I'm sure you are, little girl. Run along before we get hungry." 

Serana clenched her fists as she crossed her arms. "Now, is that any way to talk to Lord Harkon's daughter?"

The other vampire laughed as well. "As if we would ever believe you. Lady Serana is with some mortal scum, manipulating her into getting this Moth Priest and the Elder Scrolls."

Serana's eyes widened as her heart dropped to her stomach.  _ Well. Fuck. _

"Is that so?" Kjona asked behind the vampires, her voice angry. "That's not a nice thing to say about someone."

Kjona kicked one of the vampires off of the wooden platform while she stabbed the other through the chest. She then hopped off the wooden platform and used her speed to bury her sword in the vampire. 

Kjona stood straight. She kept her head bowed as she did so. "Is it true?"

"Kjona, I-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kjona sighed. She lowered her mask and hood as she gripped her only sword left. "Why?"

"It's not like that," Serana said, her voice wavering. "Please. I would never do that to you."

Kjona lifted her head. Her face showed no emotion. "So, you're saying you're not using me to get what your father wants? Hm?"

Serana found herself taking a step back when Kjona looked at her. This was a new side to Kjona, and Serana wasn't too fond of it.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something,  _ bloodsucker _ ?"

Serana took a deep breath. "I'm not using you or manipulating you. I would never do that to you. My father...  _ Harkon _ . He thinks that's what I'm doing. But I want to stop him, Kjona. Please, believe me."

Sorrow finally showed on Kjona's face. She ran a hand through her hair but said nothing. 

"Kjona?" Serana asked hesitantly. "Talk to me."

"I should be used to it, right?" Kjona said. She looked away. "People using me. I guess I really believed you were different. That you weren't like them." 

Kjona tossed her sword to the side. She dropped to her knees in the dirt as she dug her fingers into her scalp and leaned forward, her forehead nearly touching the ground. 

Serana wanted nothing more than to go to Kjona and comfort her. She never wanted her to find out like this. She should have told her from the beginning. 

_ That damn vampire with terrible timing- _

No. This was Serana's doing. She didn't warn Kjona beforehand, and now she was paying the price. 

Both she and Kjona were. 

"Tell me it wasn't just me." Kjona's voice sounded thick with emotion. It brought Serana back from her thoughts. "Tell me I wasn't imagining things."

"Imagining... what?" Serana took a step forward. "I mean, I thought we were just friends. Are we not?" 

As much as Serana wished they could be more, she would never force that on Kjona. Never force her  _ feelings _ on Kjona. And so, Serana would play dumb until the end of time if she had to.

Kjona looked up at her, still on her knees with her hands on her head. She wiped at her eyes before she looked at the ground. "I-I thought..." She let out a sharp breath before mumbling, "Nevermind."

Kjona stood shakily to her feet. She retrieved both her swords before making her way further still into the cave. 

"Wait, Kjona!" Serana called as she hurried after her companion. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

Kjona shook her head. She hadn't lifted her hood or mask. "You did nothing wrong, Lady Serana. What you said just opened my eyes."

_ What was that supposed to mean? _

"What do you-"

"Watch out!"

Kjona pushed Serana out of the way, and consequently, against a stone wall. She grunted at the impact of Kjona's body hitting hers. 

Serana blushed when she realized their bodies were touching and that they fit almost perfectly together. Kjona's hands on her shoulders kept her firmly pinned against the wall as several arrows whizzed passed. 

"Um. Kjona." 

Kjona looked down at Serana, their faces mere inches apart. She jerked back and out of reach as she stuttered out, " _ Ilikemyfingers _ !" 

Serana shook her head as she stared at Kjona, who was blushing furiously and hiding her hands under her shoulders. She backed herself against the other side of the small corridor. Thankfully, with the way the stone was raggedly cut, they were both protected from any onslaught of arrows. 

Kjona looked anywhere but at Serana. "I... I like having my fingers."

Serana narrowed her eyes. "Okay. What does that have to do with anything that just happened?"

Kjona took a deep breath. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what, exactly?"

"The day you fell out of that tomb, also known as the day we met. You told me that if I touched you, you would cut off my fingers." 

Serana's brows rose. "You're serious?" She huffed out a laugh when Kjona didn't make any indication that she was joking. "Oh, gods, you are serious."

Kjona rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I even try with you."

"No, Kjona, wait." Serana peeked around the corner, only to come right back when she was almost hit with an arrow. "Look, can we talk about this after we deal with them?"

Kjona nodded. She melted into the shadows once more. 

"I'll try not to take that personally," Serana mumbled as she entered the room. She raised her hands defensively. "Before you shoot- No, too late, she already got to you."

Serana sighed as Kjona melted back into view. She flicked blood off of her blades before sheathing them. 

"You actually took me seriously when I said that?" Serana asked. "When I told you not to touch me?"

Kjona shrugged. "Well, you did threaten me, but yes. I would never lay a finger on you without your permission. Except for back there, but I think that was the exception." She lowered her head. "You told me not to touch you. With or without the threat, I wouldn't have done so until you said otherwise."

Serana felt something strange in her chest. What was it that she was feeling?

"Kjona, I..." Serana shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

Kjona shrugged. "Don't say anything. You told me not to touch you, and so I won't."

_ That explains why she always recoiled when she had the chance to touch me. _ _ And why she was so against sleeping in the same bed. _

"You can, you know." Now it was Serana's turn to look away. "I revoke my earlier statement concerning you being able to touch me."

Serana looked at Kjona just in time to see her smile. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Serana nodded. "You should. Now. We should get going if we want to get to the Moth Priest before my father does."

"One more thing."

Before Serana knew it, Kjona's arms wrapped around her middle. She held Serana tightly, her chin resting on Serana's shoulder. 

Surprised, Serana hesitantly melted into Kjona's embrace. She closed her eyes and let herself be held, taking in the comfort of Kjona's arms. 

_ I really don't understand this woman. _

"You seemed like you needed it, Lady Serana," Kjona murmured. 

Serana scoffed. "Can I ask that you just call me Serana?"

Kjona leaned back and shook her head. "Yeah, no. That's not gonna happen. You'll stay Lady Serana until the day I die."

Kjona laughed and darted away before Serana could smack her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lenny face*
> 
> If their whole interaction in this chapter didn't make much sense, I'll explain a bit of it in the next chapter on Thursday. But here's the gist of it: Kjona is easily distrustful, and as soon as she heard the vampire with terrible timing, she immediately thought the worst. Now, we all know how she feels about our Lady Serana, don't we? ;) 
> 
> Essentially, Kjona did believe that douche for a minute until Serana reassured her. And then the whole "I thought we were just friends" convo happened and... yeah. But hey, at least they're friends, right? :D
> 
> Again, if you read something that didn't make sense, feel free to comment on it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	11. The First Scroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kjona sighed as Serana wiped at her still bleeding nose. Locating the Moth Priest - whose name they discovered was Dexion Evicus - had been easy enough. The vampires inside Forebear's Holdout had been no match for both her and Serana. 

Kjona hissed through her teeth when Serana applied pressure to her nose. 

"I know, I'm sorry," Serana mumbled. "You took a nasty punch from Dexion."

Their Moth Priest had been in some sort of trance even when they had killed all the vampires. He had lunged at Kjona and even landed a punch before Serana knocked him unconscious. 

Kjona didn't quite like being this near to Serana. It wasn't that she didn't like Serana anymore, no. It was the opposite, actually. She just...

_ I thought we were just friends.  _

Kjona closed her eyes and sighed. She should have expected it. Serana was a much better person, and not to mention much more talented. She could have anyone she wanted, really. 

_ At least we're friends,  _ Kjona thought.  _ I would never force my feelings on her. Especially now that I know how she feels about me. _

"There," Serana said. Kjona opened her eyes and looked at Serana. "The bleeding should stop for a little while, at least."

Kjona nodded and mumbled her thanks before she stood from where she had been sitting around their small campfire. 

They weren't far from Dragon Bridge, but neither she nor Serana had wanted to go into town with an unconscious body in their possession. 

So, here they were, sitting not far from Dragon Bridge but just far enough to not draw suspicion. 

"Kjona, wait." Serana was fidgeting with her hands when Kjona turned to look at her. "Can we talk? I know it's not the best place to, but... Well. We won't have much time to talk over a drink like you suggested."

"Sure. What about?"

Serana looked up at the dark sky. The sun would be rising in just a few hours. They would need to leave very soon if they didn't want to risk running into Harkon. 

"I just wanted to ask about that little  _ secret _ of yours." Serana raised her hands defensively, her palms facing Kjona. "Only if you want to! You don't have to tell me if you-"

"Lady Serana," Kjona said softly as she smiled. "I'll tell you. You only have to ask."

Serana nodded. She lowered her hands. "Okay. So, what is it?"

"Do you remember the scar on my side?" Kjona took a deep breath when Serana nodded again. "I hadn't known until then. Until that night. The Greybeards - the men who live at the Throat of the World - had called to me, and it had distracted me. I slipped and fell." Kjona shook her head. "That's not the point. The point is, I'm the-"

"Oh, gods," a voice groaned from behind them. "Where... Where am I?"

_ Perfect timing, old man. _

"Dexion Evicus," Kjona said with a sigh. "I trust you won't try to attack us this time?"

Dexion shook his head. "I should hope not. Not after you both retrieved me from that wretched place."

"Ah, you're no longer enthralled." Serana crossed her arms. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind helping us with something."

Dexion looked at both of them, his eyes narrowed. "What help of mine do you require?" 

Kjona and Serana glanced at each other before the former answered. "Maybe you haven't noticed. My friend here has an Elder Scroll, and you're a Moth Priest. Connect the dots."

"You do?" Dexion asked. He stood and peered at the Scroll on Serana's back. "An actual Elder Scroll! Oh, of course, I'll read it! This is such an honor, friends!"

Dexion reached for the Scroll, but Kjona smacked his hands away and stood in front of Serana. "No touching. We're too open right now. We need to go back to our fort before you read anything inside of it."

"Of course, of course. I apologize. My excitement got the better of me." Dexion glanced around. "When do we leave for your fort?" 

"Now," Kjona answered. "We'll need to get back as soon as we can. This is a matter of life or death."

"I see." Dexion gestured for them to lead the way. "Go ahead. I'll be behind you as we travel."

Kjona gathered all of their things before putting out the fire. She handed Serana her pack. 

"Do you think we can trust him?" Serana asked quietly as they walked. "He may just be a greedy Moth Priest."

Kjona shrugged. "It's either he helps us, or he helps Harkon. I'd much rather have him with us." She glanced at the Elder Scroll. "But I'll keep a close eye on him, my lady." 

Serana grinned. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Well, you would definitely still be stuck in that tomb. Imagine. You wouldn't have met the greatest thief in the world."

"It would have been a shame to never meet you, Kjona."

Kjona felt her cheeks heat as she looked away. "Likewise, Lady Serana."

~~~

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. Oh, I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!" Dexion paused. "Now a voice whispers, saying, 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise.' In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light, and the night and day will become one.

"The voice fades, and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, written in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood.

"My vision darkens, and I see no more." Dexion held a hand to his head as he groaned softly. "I am sorry, friends. That is all I could see. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls."

Kjona nodded. "We should start looking as soon as we can, then." She turned to Serana. "Any idea where the other two might be? You were buried with one of them."

"My mother may know where one is," Serana answered. She looked down at the floor. "But she wasn't in the castle when I was there. She's gone."

Kjona lowered her voice before she spoke. "I doubt your father would have killed her. Maybe she's just hiding from him."

"Maybe. But where?"

"At the castle?" Kjona guessed. "Where else would she be safest than right under his nose?"

Serana made a noise of curiosity. "You know, you may be onto something. She had a laboratory underneath the castle. Maybe something in there will tell us where she is?"

"It's worth a shot." Kjona crossed her arms over her chest. "We could always try the College of Winterhold. I, uh... I  _ hear _ they have a grand library. They'll likely know something about an Elder Scroll."

Serana narrowed her eyes and stared at Kjona, who was looking away. "You stole something from them, didn't you?" 

"I'll never reveal a thing, my lady."

"I'm still not happy that you left without my permission," said Isran from in front of them. "I'm the leader of the Dawnguard, and you will listen to me this time."

Kjona sighed. "All I hear, Isran, is a little man trying to feed his fragile ego. We don't  _ need _ your Dawnguard. In case you haven't noticed, we've been the ones doing all the work while you all sit here on your asses."

Serana grabbed Kjona's arm. "Kjona, stop."

" _ I'm _ still not happy that you refuse to treat Lady Serana with the respect she deserves."

"Has it enthralled you?" Isran asked. "It is a  _ vampire _ , the things we hunt. You cannot tell me you trust it more than you trust your own kind."

Serana stood behind Kjona more. Her fingers dug into Kjona's forearm.  _ He just had to go and say that, didn't he? _

"My kind?" Kjona asked, her voice strangely calm. " _ Your _ kind are the ones who refuse to treat me like a person. Lady Serana has at least had the decency to treat me like anyone else. And I much prefer her company over any of yours."

"You're... not a Nord?"

Kjona scoffed before she ripped her hood off. Her ears and skin were on full display for everyone to see. "What? You think I'm some Thalmor spy now?" 

"Isran," a Dawnguard member said quietly. "She's the best option we've got. Look at how much she's done for us. She doesn't need us.  _ We _ need  _ her.  _ Set aside your prejudices, at least until we stop this prophecy."

Serana put a hand between Kjona's shoulder blades. "We will need your help, eventually. But if you really want to keep us, you'll start treating us with respect."

Isran let out a deep breath as he bowed his head. "You... You're right. I've been too harsh on both of you. I really am grateful for all you've done for us. We would have never gotten this far without you. Both of you."

Kjona nodded. "Thank you. For now, we need to leave. More Elder Scrolls to find, and all."

Isran let them go peacefully. 

Serana didn't remove her hand until they were out of the doors.

"Where to first?" Serana asked. "You're the traveling expert."

Kjona snorted. "I'm not, really. The College is closer, but then we would be walking to your castle with an Elder Scroll. I don't know that I trust our luck enough to walk into Harkon's domain with an Elder Scroll."

Serana nodded. "I don't think our luck runs that far." She sighed. "I suppose it was going to happen one way or the other."

"Hey," Kjona said softly. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm not afraid of Harkon or his lackeys. And besides, I have a few tricks up my sleeves if we run into anyone."

"Thank you." 

Kjona paused. "Hm? For what?"

Serana shrugged. "Everything. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but you."

Kjona hummed. "You know, when Dexion read that prophecy, it got me thinking." She nudged her shoulder against Serana's. "I think our meeting was prophesized, Lady Serana."

Serana stared at Kjona for a moment before she snorted and shook her head. "You're full of it."

"I'm serious!" Kjona laughed. "Think about it. This whole thing has been a prophecy for hundreds of years. You know what else has been a prophecy for a long time? The Prophecy of the Dragonborn. Which is the one we're all living right now."

"What does that have to do with this prophecy we're trying to stop?"

Kjona scratched the back of her neck. "They were supposed to happen at the same time.  _ In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light, and the night and day will become one.  _ That's now. I-I just..." She sighed. "I never did tell you why I'm able to use that power. Why I'm able to Shout so easily."

"I did read somewhere that some people are able to train to use that sort of power. Is that what you did?"

Kjona shook her head. "No. In fact, I've never trained a day in my life to use this power. I was supposed to, but I ignored my summons."

Serana's brows furrowed. "The only person able to use that kind of power without training..." She gasped. "You're-"

"The Dragonborn, yes." Kjona looked away. "That's why I think our meeting was prophesized. I'm the Dragonborn, and you're a Daughter of Coldharbour. Our prophecies happen during the same time period. Maybe I was supposed to help you so that in turn, you could help me."

Serana was speechless. This woman in front of her was the legendary  _ Dragonborn. _ The only one who could permanently kill dragons. 

_ And she had ignored the people who would help her defeat the World-Eater. _

"Why aren't you trying to fulfill your own prophecy?"

Kjona scoffed. "I shouldn't even be the Dragonborn. If I remember correctly, only Nords can become one. And I'm no Nord."

Serana nodded. "No, but you do have Nord blood in you. It makes sense."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Alduin can stop being such a coward and come face me himself if he really wants to defeat the Dragonborn." Kjona shrugged. "He'll get his ass kicked, but don't tell him I said that." She glanced at Serana, worry on her face. "You aren't angry with me?"

Serana blinked. "No? Why would I be?"

"Because I'm ignoring a being that could kill us all if he wanted to?"

"If Alduin hasn't made a move yet, I doubt he'll make one soon. My father, on the other hand, is actively searching for these Elder Scrolls, and we need to find them before he does." Serana smiled at Kjona. "So, no. I'm not angry with you. We'll just defeat him after this whole ordeal with my father."

"Assuming we survive, you mean." Kjona nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure defeating Alduin will require all the help I can get. And I wouldn't want to have anyone else by my side." She cleared her throat, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "Uh. Just because you've been a great friend. And all."

Serana chuckled, but it was a little forced. "I know what you meant."

_ I just wish you had meant it another way. _

Friends said sweet things like that to each other... right?

_ Of course they do. Despite her strange reactions the other day, Kjona surely only thinks of you as a friend. _ Serana stared after Kjona.  _ As she should. I'll outlive her by hundreds of years. It's better this way. _

Some part of Serana's mind knew she was only bringing about her own unhappiness by closing off any doors that would lead to romantic interactions with Kjona. 

So, she would continue to tell herself that it was for the best. That there was no way Kjona felt the same, despite her words. 

"Something bothering you, my lady?" Kjona asked quietly. "You look lost in thought."

"It's nothing," Serana answered. She smiled when Kjona gave her an unconvinced look. "If it were something important, I would tell you. Promise."

Kjona narrowed her eyes. "You  _ would  _ tell me if something was bothering you, though, right?"

Serana gave her most convincing smile. "Of course. You're my good friend, after all."

Satisfied, Kjona nodded and turned back to the road. She still looked unconvinced, but Serana was thankful she didn't push the subject. 

Serana sighed.  _ If only you knew.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjona: *very clearly and confidently flirts*
> 
> Also Kjona: I meant it in a friendly way!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	12. The Laboratory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm uploading this really late at night, but my schedule has been Wack lately. I barely had time to finish this chapter. I might change my uploading schedule to Fridays/Saturdays, but we'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm starting to not like this plan."

Kjona snorted from the front of the little boat. "Really?  _ Now _ you're doubting our little quest?"

Serana gazed at the castle slowly coming into view. "I just don't think we'll get to my mother's laboratory undetected."

Kjona now looked back at Serana, her mouth agape in offense. "You're doubting my abilities to keep us safe, too?" She sighed dramatically. "I can't believe we've come to this."

Serana rolled her eyes. "Forgive me if I don't trust your  _ abilities _ right now after the incident with that giant."

Kjona stared at Serana in disbelief. "You said you wouldn't bring that up!"

Just two days before, Kjona had been overconfident in her thieving abilities. She had bet Serana that she could steal something from a giant. 

_ "I bet you fifty septims I can steal some of that mammoth cheese from that giant over there." _

_ Serana scoffed. "Don't be an idiot. That giant will knock you to Riften with the club it's carrying." _

_ Kjona grinned. "You're on." _

_ Ignoring Serana's warnings, Kjona darted toward the giant. She hadn't even bothered to blend into the shadows around her.  _

_ "Idiot," Serana murmured, watching in amusement as Kjona snuck around. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched.  _

_ It wasn't long before the giant noticed Kjona sneaking around. It roared at her and raised its club.  _

_ Serana snorted and turned around. She looked around at her surroundings.  _

_ They weren't far from Serana's family's castle. Perhaps a day or two. Serana felt more nervous the closer they got to the castle.  _

_ "Run!" shouted a voice. _

_ Serana looked over to where she heard the voice. Her eyes widened when she saw Kjona running towards her, a giant storming after her.  _

_ "Start running if you don't want to get clubbed!" Kjona shouted again.  _

_ "Did you get the cheese?" Serana asked with a laugh.  _

_ Kjona grinned and held up a bag. "Cheese retrieved!" _

_ Serana started running when the giant still came closer. When Kjona had gotten to her, she wrapped an arm around Serana's waist and used a Shout to jump them forward, farther away from the giant. _

"I got that cheese, though," Kjona mumbled. 

Serana chuckled. "You did. And I'm very proud of you for doing so and not getting killed in the process."

Kjona looked back at her with a grin. "I knew it."

Kjona eased them onto the shore gently. She got out of the small boat first, holding a hand out for Serana. 

"I don't see anyone," Kjona said quietly once Serana was on the ground. "Maybe we're safe?"

It was night, and Serana wasn't quite sure how well Kjona could see in the dark. But she couldn't see any movement, as well. 

"Come on, it should be this way."

Serana started walking to where her mother's garden once was. Kjona walked beside her, her footfalls silent. 

It was strange being back. Every little noise made Serana jump. 

She calmed down somewhat when Kjona smiled at her and placed a hand on the small of Serana's back. 

"Oh, no," Serana whispered when they entered the garden. "No, no, no."

Everything was dead. It seemed so gloomy, the way that everything was gray and drooping. 

"Lady Serana?" Kjona asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

Serana felt teas prick the edges of her eyes. "It used to be so beautiful here. My mother would tend to this garden every day. It was peaceful, and now..."

"I'm sorry."

Serana cleared her throat. "We need to find a way into my mother's laboratory. I remember it was hidden from my father, but I don't remember- aha." She walked over to the large moondial in the middle of the garden. "It's missing some pieces, but this might be it."

"What is this?" Kjona asked. "Some sort of vampire sundial?"

Serana snorted. "It's a  _ moon _ dial. I never really understood why it was here, but if it's the entrance to her laboratory, it makes sense."

Kjona looked around. "Well, let's find the missing pieces then."

Kjona and Serana went their separate ways to look for the missing pieces. Serana gazed at the dead plants while she searched. 

Not long after, they had retrieved every phase of the moon. 

"Now what?" Kjona asked. "Do we-"

Kjona was interrupted by the moondial moving. It shifted and shook the ground until an opening began to appear. The opening seemed to be in the ground. 

Kjona swept her arm out. "After you, my lady."

~~~

Serana stared in awe at her mother's laboratory. She hadn't been there in centuries, and some things had clearly changed. 

"I'll need your help with this," Serana said. She heard Kjona groan behind her. "I need to find out what happened to my mother. Do you think you could look around?"

"Sure, I'll just look in her hundreds of books. I might find something before the end of this Era."

Serana rolled her eyes. Kjona had been in a sour mood since they had faced several gargoyles. It wasn't that they were hard to kill, per se. Kjona had just gotten caught by one's claws. 

Kjona sulked while she searched through books. Serana went to look for something on the opposite end of the laboratory. 

About an hour passed before Kjona called out, "Found something."

Serana made her way over to Kjona, who was looking inside a book. She handed it over as soon as Serana had reached her. 

Serana skimmed the pages, looking for anything that might tell her where her mother had gone. Kjona looked at the book over Serana's shoulder. 

"Aha." Serana pointed to a line in the book. "She... She made a portal to the Soul Cairn."

Kjona jerked her chin toward the middle of the room. "I guess that's what that big thing is." She paused. "What's the Soul Cairn?"

"It's somewhere on an Oblivion plane. From what I remember, it's where cursed souls go, or where they're trapped."

"Ah, so we'll be going to an Oblivion plane where there are thousands of cursed souls. Great."

"Just help me find these ingredients to open the portal."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kjona muttered sarcastically.

They both set off in search of the ingredients Serana's mother had listed. After they had found everything, Serana placed them in a bowl on a ledge above the portal. 

"It says it requires my mother's blood." Serana sighed. "Well, there goes that idea of finding her."

"Hold on a second." Kjona peered at the book. "You share her blood, don't you? Theoretically, you could just use your blood."

Serana hummed. "You know, that might actually work."

Serana lifted her hand and a dagger to the bowl. She sliced her hand, wincing as she did so. 

The room rumbled, and soon the portal began to open. 

"Is your hand okay?" Kjona asked as she gestured to Serana's injured hand. "I have some bandages if you need them."

Serana nodded and held out her hand. Kjona fumbled around in her satchel for the bandages, pulling them out after just a few moments. 

Kjona gently wrapped up Serana's hand, taking her time as she did so. She was no longer surprised at Kjona's gentleness anymore; she was just like this with the people she cared about.

"There," Kjona said softly. "Let me know if you need me to change that."

"I will." Serana looked toward the portal to the Soul Cairn. "There's... something I didn't tell you about the Soul Cairn."

Kjona looked skeptical. "I don't think I like that tone."

Serana sighed. "Only the dead can enter the Soul Cairn without being harmed. If you were to enter in your current state, you would slowly have your life ebbed away until you were a pile of bones on the ground."

Kjona grimaced. "That's a pleasant image." She looked at her feet. "I suppose you have a way to keep this from happening?"

"Kjona, I don't think I want you going with me."

Kjona looked up, offense on her face. "I'm going with you, even if my life does get taken away. I won't let you go there alone."

"You don't know the dangers-"

"Neither do you, which is why you need backup." Kjona crossed her arms. "Tell me how I can go with you without losing my life."

Serana took a deep breath and nodded. Kjona wasn't going to move from her stance, it seemed. "I could appease the Ideal Masters - the one who rule over the Soul Cairn - by giving them a fragment of your soul. My mother taught me how to do so. If I give them that fragment, they might allow you to venture with me."

"And the other option?"

Serana paused. She was technically among the undead, so she would pass safely. But she knew how Kjona felt about her kind. 

Even so... these were the only two options if Kjona really wanted to join her when she went through the Soul Cairn portal. 

"Lady Serana?" Kjona asked hesitantly. "Is it really that bad?"

Serana let out a sharp breath. "I can either take a fragment of your soul, or I... I can turn you into a vampire." When she looked at Kjona, her companion was staring at her with wide eyes. "Whatever you choose, I'll respect it. But if you want to come with me and survive, these are your options."

Kjona ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head. "I-I... How am I supposed to make a decision like this?"

"I know it's a lot, trust me." Serana frowned. "Whichever you choose, it won't change my opinion of you. You'll still be the greatest thief in the world and the greatest friend I've ever had."

"Can I have some time?" Kjona raised her hands defensively. "I know, end of the world and all that. An hour is all I ask." She bowed her head. "Please?"

_ How can I say no to her? _

Serana nodded. "I'll try to keep the portal open in the meantime. It should stay open, but you never know." She paused. "Kjona? You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

Kjona smiled softly at her. "I know. I trust you, my lady." She bowed. "Thank you. After some thinking, I'll tell you what to do. Either way, you're not going in there without me." She grinned when she stood straight. "You would miss me too much."

Kjona laughed as she turned away. Serana rolled her eyes and smiled. 

It was just an hour. The world wouldn't end in the hour that it took for Kjona to decide. 

Serana hoped, anyway. 

Some part of Serana wished Kjona would choose to be turned. Turning someone was a very... intimate gesture for vampires. 

But she would never force that on Kjona. If it was what Kjona wanted, then Serana would give it to her. If not, Serana could live with it. 

Serana looked around the laboratory. The portal was still open, and Kjona was pacing somewhere nearby. 

With a sigh, Serana made her way to the large bookshelves filled with numerous books. She could keep herself busy by reading while Kjona decided. 

Deep down, Serana already knew what her answer would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what Kjona will choose... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	13. Hello, Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this while I was like, half asleep. So if parts don't make sense, that's why. But feel free to comment if something doesn't make sense!
> 
> Enjoy!

It took less than an hour for Kjona to decide what she wanted to do to go into the Soul Cairn. 

Really, what choice did she have? 

"Lady Serana?" Kjona asked, her hands wringing in front of her. "I made my decision."

Serana turned to her, her expression hopeful. "And? What did you choose?"

Kjona bowed her head. "I want you to... to take a fragment of my soul."

When Kjona looked up, there was a pang in her chest. Was that relief or disappointment on Serana's face.

Serana nodded. She grabbed a soul gem from a nearby table. "Come here, then."

Kjona did as she was told. She stood nervously in front of Serana, not entirely sure what to do. "Will it hurt?"

"It may sting a little, but that should be it." Serana raised her hand but paused before doing anything. "I should have mentioned it earlier, but you'll be weaker in the Soul Cairn this way. But I should be able to keep both of us safe if anything happens."

Kjona smiled slightly. "I'll do my best to not become a burden."

Serana looked into her eyes, her brows furrowed slightly. "You could never become a burden. Not to me." She cleared her throat and looked away. "All right. Here comes the stinging."

Magic swirled in Serana's hand. It slowly reached out toward Kjona before wrapping around her. 

Kjona watched in amazement as swirls of blue and violet moved around her body. 

As the swirls began to reach toward the soul gem, Kjona grunted. Her whole body began to feel like it was burning. She clenched her fists and her jaw, closing her eyes as she did so. 

She had been through worse, after all. And it wasn't like Serana was hurting her on  _ purpose. _

"It's finished." Serana put a hand on Kjona's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Kjona opened her eyes. "A little dizzy, but I'll be fine."

Kjona made to take a step forward, but she swayed on her feet. She stumbled forward and ended up falling to her knees. 

Serana was there to catch her, making her landing softer. 

"I didn't think you would be this weak afterward," Serana mumbled. "I... Maybe I did something wrong..."

Kjona waved her away. She stood with Serana's help. "I'm fine. Let's just go."

It took a few steps, but Kjona made it down the portal. 

She didn't feel like acknowledging the fact that Serana had to help her down the stairs that led to the portal. 

~~~

_ This is so ridiculous _ , Kjona thought angrily as yet another dark skeleton nearly took her head off.  _ I shouldn't be this slow. _

Serana took out the last skeleton by sending a shard of ice through its ribcage. She looked to Kjona for a moment before looking down and turning away, her mouth set in a thin line. 

_ Lady Serana did mention I would be weaker here. _ Kjona stared down at the swords in her hands.  _ I just thought I would be easier to kill. I didn't think I would be so slow to raise a damn sword. _

Kjona followed after Serana, who was now acting as her protector, it seemed. 

She felt like a child that couldn't raise a short sword with two hands. She couldn't protect herself here like she could back in the living world. 

"Lady Serana?" Kjona asked. "Where are we going?" 

Serana shrugged. "I figured that giant looming building in the distance was a good start."

Kjona snorted. "Do you think your mother will be there?"

"I can only hope so," Serana answered. "She must be in here somewhere, right? And she'll likely know where one of the other Elder Scrolls is." She looked back at Kjona. "How are you?"

"Frustrated, but I'll live." Kjona was silent for a moment. "What about you? I can't imagine you're feeling the best right now."

Serana huffed out a laugh. "I'm nervous. If my mother truly is here... What would I even say to her? 'Thank you for locking me away for centuries without a real explanation. I really liked waking up in a stranger's arms.' That last part isn't entirely a sarcastic comment, but you understand my point, don't you?"

Kjona smiled. "I understand. If you need me to, I'll talk to her for you."

"Kjona, from what I've seen, your 'talking' involves your fists connecting with someone's face."

The smile turned into a wicked grin. "What can I say? My fists speak better words than I ever could." Kjona shook her head. "I'll take that as a no, then."

"You are  _ not _ punching my mother."

"Aw, you ruin all the fun."

Serana sighed. "Do you need to take a break? You seemed slower than usual back there."

"I'm fine," Kjona said. "The sooner we find your mother, the sooner I can get back to being the world's greatest thief."

Serana looked back, her wide smile directed at Kjona. "You'll always be the greatest thief to me."

Kjona ducked her head to hide the blush coming to her cheeks. She let herself smile at Serana's words. 

She was falling hard for her companion, but she was beginning to learn to stop fighting it. 

Kjona quite liked the feeling.

~~~

Serana took a deep breath as she paused at the bottom of the long stairs that led to the giant looming building. She stared upward, her hands fidgeting in front of her. 

"Lady Serana?" Kjona asked softly. She stood next to Serana, her hands behind her back. "Are you ready?"

Serana nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." She smiled up at Kjona. "It's easier with you here."

Kjona chuckled and bowed her head. Was that a blush on her cheeks? "Then I'm thankful I came with you." She swept her arm out in front of her. "Shall we?"

Serana made her way up the stairs, Kjona walking beside her. 

She hesitated on the last few steps, not wanting to face what was waiting for her at the top. 

"It'll be all right, my lady," Kjona murmured. "I promise."

Serana nodded and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. Her heart dropped when she saw who was waiting for her. 

"Mother?" Serana asked. "Is it really you?"

The woman in question turned to face Serana. Her eyes widened as she said, "Serana? What are you doing here? It's Harkon, isn't it? He's finally found the other Scrolls..."

"No, Mother-"

"Where is he? Is he here with you? Serana, you foolish girl, how could you show him where the Scrolls were?"

"He's not here. He doesn't even know where we are. We came here to find you and to hopefully find an Elder Scroll that would help us  _ stop  _ him."

"'We'?" Valerica asked. She turned to face Kjona, seemingly just now noticing her standing nearby. "You brought a  _ mortal _ with you?" 

"She's been helping me-"

"You. Elf. Step forward."

Serana saw Kjona's lip curl. "I don't take orders from people who talk to their daughters like that."

"Fine. Then we'll talk from here." Valerica raised her chin. "What is your business with my daughter? Are you truly helping her, or are you just using her for your own gain?"

Kjona took a step forward. "I'm not you. I would never use Lady Serana for my own purposes, unlike you did. And my business with her is none of your concern."

"It is my concern! She's my daughter!"

"If you really cared about her, you wouldn't have locked her up in a tomb for centuries! What kind of twisted form of care is that?"

Valerica clenched her fists. "You have no right to talk to me that way, mortal." She bared her teeth. "I know your type. You'll discard her as soon as she's no longer of any use to you."

Kjona walked until she was nearly face to face with Valerica, the only thing keeping them apart being the barrier. She placed both her hands against the barrier. "I would never do anything to harm her. She is a friend. Maybe you could learn something about caring for those around you. Take notes."

"You stay away from my daughter, you mortal filth," Valerica snarled. "You'll only cause her more pain."

"She wouldn't be in any pain if it weren't for you and Harkon!" Kjona shouted. 

"Watch your tongue. I can turn you to ash in seconds."

Kjona snarled. "I'd like to see you try." She pressed herself further into the near-invisible wall. "You're lucky this barrier is protecting you, otherwise I'd-"

"Kjona, that is  _ enough _ ," Serana snapped. "Go wait for me at the bottom of the stairs."

Kjona turned to face her, the anger on her face melting into worry. "My lady-"

" _ Now _ ."

Kjona stared for just a moment before bowing her head and doing as Serana said. She looked back at Serana before descending the stairs. 

"Thank you," Valerica said. "Honestly, you could do so much better than her."

Serana shook her head as she crossed her arms. "I didn't do it for you. Kjona was ready to go through that barrier, and I can't let that happen."

Valerica sighed. "You care for a mortal."

Serana felt her anger rising. "At least she's been there for me every step of the way. When I woke up and realized it wasn't you who woke me... I thought you had forgotten about me."

"I could never, my sweet girl. But Harkon could never find the Elder Scrolls. They had to be hidden away. You understand that, don't you?"

"I don't understand anything anymore. All I know is that I need to stop Father before he completes this prophecy." Serana looked down at the ground. "We already have one Elder Scroll. We just need the other two."

Valerica was quiet for a moment. "Do you trust that mortal?"

"I do. I trust her with my life."

Valerica nodded. "Then I wish safety upon her, if only so she will keep you safe in my absence." She took a deep breath. "Serana, there is so much I need to tell you. But not here. If you can find three of the Keepers and kill them, this barrier will be dropped, and I will tell you everything I know. I'll even give you my Scroll."

"I can try. Kjona is weakened, so it may take longer than usual."

Valerica's brows furrowed. "Did something happen with her? Is she ill?"

Serana snorted. "No, she's fine. I had to take a fragment of her soul, and she's not too happy about it."

"Ah, you remember what I taught you." Valerica smiled. "I'm proud of you, Serana."

"I should... We should get going. We have Keepers to kill, and all." Serana paused. "We'll be back."

Serana descended the stairs, not waiting to hear what else her mother wanted to say. 

Kjona was sitting on the very bottom step, her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard Serana coming down. 

"My lady," Kjona said as she stood. She gave a short bow. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

Serana smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it. No harm done."

Kjona nodded. "Do you... Do you not trust me? Is that why you made me leave?"

Serana shook her head and took a step toward Kjona. "No, that's not it at all! I trust you completely. It's just that Valerica can  _ literally  _ turn you to ash, and I would never want that."

"Are you all right?"

Serana let out a sharp breath. She leaned forward, hitting her head against Kjona's chest with a quiet  _ thump _ . "I don't know. Everything is so confusing now. I feel like you're the only thing in my life that makes sense."

"That's rough, because I usually don't make a lot of sense."

Serana snorted. She leaned back, only to grab one of Kjona's hands and begin playing with her fingers. Kjona let her. 

"You make more sense than a lot of things right now." Serana nervously drew circles in Kjona's palm. "Do you ever wish things were different?"

Kjona tilted her head to the side. "Different... how?"

Serana shrugged. "Different in the way that our lives weren't so complicated. Or maybe that we met under different and calmer circumstances."

"Sometimes. But I think I'm happy just being anywhere with you." Kjona cleared her throat. "That is to say, it's just never a dull moment with you around. You make it easier for me to continue having a reason to live."

Serana looked up at Kjona, only to see that her companion was already staring at her. "What about Lucia? You want to continue living for her, don't you?"

Kjona smiled. "Of course I do. All I meant was that you were another reason."

With that, Kjona gently pried her hand away. She stepped back, lowering her hands. 

"My mother said that to get her Elder Scroll, we would need to kill three Keepers in the Soul Cairn. Doing that will lower the barrier and allow us to get the Scroll." She grinned at Kjona. "Are you up for the challenge?" 

Kjona grinned as well, putting her hands on her swords. "You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Kjona finally had words with Valerica. She's awfully protective of her vampire, isn't she? ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	14. The Soul Cairn... and Then Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Serana chuckled quietly as she watched Kjona struggle to take down the Keeper. She would never let anything happen to Kjona, of course. She just thought it was amusing to watch  _ The Greatest Thief in the World _ struggle to dodge a simple attack.

Serana knew the reason for Kjona's weakness. It was one of the reasons why she had wanted to turn Kjona instead of taking a fragment of her soul. 

"Do you need help?" Serana shouted. 

Kjona let out a frustrated cry. "I-"

The Keeper backhanded Kjona before she could answer. It sent Kjona flying several feet away, her swords getting knocked out of her hands as she landed on the ground. 

Serana readied her magic as the Keeper made its way to a now extremely vulnerable Kjona. 

She shot fireballs and shards of ice at it, hoping to at least turn its attention toward her. 

It did turn toward her, and Serana used that opportunity to shoot one ice shard at its head. It went nearly straight through. Not a moment later, the Keeper fell to the ground. 

"That's two for three," Serana said. "It seems like I'm winning this little competition." She walked toward Kjona when the latter didn't answer. "Kjona? Are you all right?"

Kjona sat up, but she kept her head down. "I'm fine."

She didn't lift her head until Serana placed her fingers under Kjona's chin and lifted it. 

Bruises were forming on Kjona's face from where the Keeper had hit her. She also had cuts on her face from the various other enemies they had faced. 

Kjona kept her eyes down. "I don't like relying on people to keep me safe." She sighed. "I was supposed to keep you safe in the Soul Cairn, but it seems our jobs have switched."

Serana smiled slightly. "I don't mind watching after you for once. And besides, your company is enough."

Kjona huffed a laugh. "You say that like I haven't just been dead weight here."

"You haven't been. Look, we just have one more Keeper to take care of. After that, we'll get the scroll and get out of here."

Kjona nodded. "You can take this one on by yourself if you want. I don't want to get in the way." She smiled and shook her head before Serana could answer. "Don't argue with me. You know I'm right. If we were in our world, I would be fighting you over the Keeper. But we're not, and I'm not myself. We just need to get the Scroll and get out of here."

Serana helped Kjona stand. "Fine. We'll do it your way." She linked their pinkies together before tugging Kjona along. "Come on. Harkon won't wait for us."

~~~

"You actually did it," Valerica muttered. "I'm proud of you two."

"Did you think we couldn't?" Kjona asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Valerica shrugged. "I didn't think a mortal like you would-"

" _ Mother. _ "

Valerica huffed a laugh. "Come along. The Scroll is inside." She paused. "Now that the Keepers are dead, Durnehviir will likely show his scaly face."

"Who's that?"

"A dragon who does the Ideal Masters' bidding. He... has never been defeated." Valerica opened the door. "Serana, dear, you go on ahead. I need to talk to your friend."

Serana crossed her arms. "If you harm a hair on her head-"

Valerica waved her away. "We'll just be talking like the adults we are. We won't be long."

Serana took one last look at Kjona before entering the courtyard. Valerica closed the door behind her.

Valerica stared Kjona down. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Kjona rolled her eyes. "Aren't we a little too old to be having this talk?" She sighed when Valerica didn't answer. "I'm just helping her save the world. And we're friends. That's all."

"How did you do it?" Valerica asked. "How did you get my daughter to care for you?"

"Well, I didn't abandon her, for one thing," Kjona mumbled. "I don't know, all right? We both want the world to continue as it is, and I suppose we began to realize we had more in common than we thought. So, now we're friends."

"That's not what I meant." Valerica shook her head. "The way she looks at you... It's like you're the only thing keeping her going. The only one she can always trust to be by her side. She really cares for you, mortal."

"My name is Kjona. And she only cares about me as a friend. Nothing more. She doesn't look at me  _ like that. _ "

Valerica snorted. "If that's what you truly think, then you're even more foolish than I thought." She turned and opened the door. "Come. You need the Scroll before Durnehviir arrives."

Puzzled, Kjona followed Valerica through the door. Serana was waiting anxiously for them. 

"What did you two talk about?" Serana asked quietly. She linked their hands together. "It didn't take you long."

"Oh, you know. Usual parent talk. ' _ If you hurt my daughter, blah blah blah. _ ' Honestly, I tuned her out."

Bringing up what they had  _ really _ talked about would only complicate things.  _ Feelings _ complicated things. 

As much as Kjona loved-

No.  _ No. _ It wasn't that. 

Kjona didn't know what it was she felt for Serana, but it was not  _ that. _

Serana chuckled. "She does know that I'm much stronger than you, doesn't she?"

Kjona put her free hand to her chest in mock offense. "Excuse me, my lady. I'm stronger than you think. I'm faster than you."

"We'll see about that."

"Here," Valerica said as she held out the Elder Scroll. She glanced down at their entwined hands. "Take this and leave. You-"

A nearby roar startled all of them as the walls around them began to shake. Stones fell from the tops of the walls. 

"He's here." Valerica shoved the Elder Scroll toward them. "You need to go. Now."

A massive dragon landed on the tops of one of the walls. It bared its teeth before calling out, "Who defeated the Keepers and allowed the barrier to drop? The Ideal Masters wish to know."

Kjona and Serana glanced at each other. It had technically been Serana, but Kjona wouldn't let her face this dragon. 

Kjona had already gone against many. What was one more?

"I did," Kjona shouted as she stepped forward, passed Valerica and Serana. "Was there something wrong with what I did?"

Durnehviir peered at her. "You? A measly human? You killed all three Keepers by yourself?"

Kjona nodded. "I did. Is there a problem?"

"Those Keepers kept this barrier up. I was told by the Ideal Masters to keep a watch on Valerica so that she does not escape. You have made this much harder than it had to be."

"And?" Kjona asked. "We needed an Elder Scroll, and Valerica had it. If you have a problem, come talk to me about it."

Durnehviir snarled. "There will be no talking, human. The Ideal Masters wish for an end to the soul who destroyed the Keepers. That soul is yours."

Kjona took another step forward. "Come and get it, then."

A barrier was erected behind Kjona, blocking off Valerica and Serana. 

Serana placed her hands on the barrier. "Kjona, he'll kill you!"

Kjona grinned and winked. "Don't underestimate me, Lady Serana. I'll be back shortly."

Kjona made her way down the large stone staircase. 

_ He's big, and that means he'll be slow. Hopefully, slower than I am. I just need to keep my wits about me and outsmart him.  _

Kjona kept her swords sheathed as she approached Durnehviir. He was still atop the stone wall, watching her. 

"You are foolish to think you could beat me," Durnehviir said. He flew down and landed in front of Kjona, shaking the ground beneath her and nearly knocking her off her feet. "You cannot defeat me."

Kjona grinned. "You mean like this?"

Kjona called upon Nocturnal to help her blend into the shadows. She slunk back into them, watching as Durnehviir looked for her. 

"Your tricks will not work on me, mortal."

Kjona rolled her eyes.  _ He talks too much. _

She readied her Shout, quietly unsheathing her swords as she did so. She would need to do it at just the right moment for it to work. 

Durnehviir looked straight ahead of him, leaving the side of his head open. 

_ Now. _

Kjona used her Shout to use the air around her to push her forward forcefully. She kept her swords out toward Durnehviir as she was pushed through the air. 

But Durnehviir snapped his jaws, clamping his teeth around one of Kjona's swords and snapping it in half. 

Kjona skid to a stop. She turned to look at Durnehviir, who took in a deep breath as he looked right at her. 

_ Oh, shit. _

Kjona scrambled under him, just barely dodging his blast of frost. Durnehviir roared before he spread his wings and began to take flight. 

Dirt clouded Kjona's vision, but she still searched for a way to stop him from taking flight. 

Keeping her arm over her eyes, Kjona darted as fast as she could toward one of Durnehviir's legs. She sunk her sword into the flesh there, but she didn't let go in time. 

Durnehviir screeched but continued his ascension. Kjona gripped onto her sword as she went up with him.

"You're not as clever as you think," Durnehviir growled. He hovered in the air for a moment. "You will not win."

Durnehviir dove toward the ground, crashing into it. Kjona let go of her sword just before he crashed. She was still flung forward and rolled in the dirt a little before stopping on her back. 

She heard Durnehviir's thundering steps as he walked toward her. He raised his injured leg, looking to squash her beneath his foot. 

As his foot came down, Kjona became Ethereal. Blue wisps rose from her body where blood likely would have been instead. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest as Durnehviir moved his foot. He took several steps back and tilted his head at her. 

"You know this Shout?" he asked. "Perhaps you are stronger than I gave you credit for."

"I know many Shouts. Wanna see a cool one?" 

Kjona didn't give Durnehviir time to answer. She Shouted once more, this time sending a massive blast of fire right into Durnehviir's face. 

Durnehviir roared and reeled back. Kjona stood from the ground as her body became real once more. She yanked her sword out of the dragon's leg. 

Kjona moved forward just barely. She held her sword with the pointed end facing up as Durnehviir came back toward the ground. 

Her sword went right through his throat. 

"It... can't... be..." Durnehviir gasped. " _ Dovahkiin _ ..."

Durnehviir collapsed. His body began to deteriorate into nothing but scales and ash. 

Kjona sighed. She couldn't even turn fully before a body crashed into hers, sending her tumbling to the ground. 

A blush rose to her cheeks as Kjona stared at the worried face of Serana. Her hands were on either side of Kjona's face, bracing herself as she straddled Kjona's hips. 

"That was so  _ stupid _ of you!" Serana shouted. "You could have been killed!"

Kjona smiled sheepishly. "But I wasn't?" 

Serana looked away. "I-I know. You just had me worried, is all."

"You must have been awfully worried, considering you're straddling me now." Kjona grinned and flipped their positions so that Serana was flat on the ground. "By the way, I have good ears. You didn't need to yell at me from that close."

Kjona stood and helped Serana up, smiling at the dark blush on her companion's cheeks. 

"You defeated him," Valerica said. "I believe congratulations are in order." 

"I have a feeling he's not really dead," Kjona said. 

Valerica shook her head. "He's not. He can never truly die.'

"So, how long should it take before he appears again?" Serana asked. "We should probably leave before he does."

Valerica shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's never been defeated during my time here. It could take minutes, weeks, months. We'll find out soon enough." She held out the Scroll. "Take it and leave. You need to stop Harkon as soon as possible."

Serana took the Elder Scroll. "Thank you, Mother."

"You can come with us, you know," Kjona said. "We need all the help we can get."

Valerica smiled sadly. "I cannot. Returning to Tamriel would only increase Harkon's chances of succeeding with the prophecy." She glanced between them. "Take care of each other. I want a world to come back to once Harkon is gone."

Valerica stayed in the courtyard as Kjona and Serana made their way out. It shouldn't take them much longer to leave the Soul Cairn.

Before they could get far, however, a familiar-looking dragon landed near them. "I should have known," he said as he bowed his head. "I am in the presence of a  _ Dovahkiin _ . A Dragonborn."

"You're not going to attack us, are you?" Kjona asked. "We really need to be going."

Durnehviir let out what sounded like a snort. "You have proved yourself a worthy opponent, Dragonborn. I will no longer fight you."

Kjona nodded. "Good, good. Then, do you need something?"

"A simple favor is all I ask," Durnehviir answered. "I am cursed to roam the Soul Cairn. It has been so long since I have breathed the air of Tamriel."

Kjona and Serana glanced at each other but said nothing. 

"But you...  _ Dovahkiin _ , you can set me free, for a small time. I can teach you the Shout to summon me to your world. I would help you fight your enemies, and I would be able to see Tamriel again. Would you do this for an old  _ Dovah _ ?"

"You would actually help us?" Serana asked. "Tamriel isn't a good place for dragons right now."

Kjona nodded. "She's right. Alduin is back. Dragons are being hunted down once again."

"Alduin... The World-Eater? He is back in Tamriel?" Durnehviir sighed. "My offer still stands. I cannot be killed, mortals. My body is merely displaced for a short time. Having me as your ally would help you greatly in your battles to come,  _ Dovahkiin _ ."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Kjona said quietly, looking to Serana. "He did try to kill me, after all."

Serana shrugged. "It's worth a shot. He could always help us when we go to defeat my father. And if he's lying, then we just won't summon him again."

Kjona snorted. "I hate it when you're right."

Serana grinned. "No, you don't. You love it."

Kjona jabbed her elbow into Serana's side before turning back to Durnehviir. "All right. Teach me your Shout."

~~~

Kjona groaned as she collapsed face-first into the hard bed. They were staying in Solitude for a few days while they - mostly Kjona - recovered from their trip to the Soul Cairn.

She was still weak, but Serana knew it would wear off soon. 

"I've never been so happy to see an inn's bed." Kjona turned her head and opened one eye to look at Serana. "How long do you figure we were gone?"

Serana set her things down before settling in a chair. At least they had a fireplace in this room. "I'm not sure. Time passes differently in the Soul Cairn, if I remember correctly. It could have been months."

Kjona huffed. "Well, the world looks the same, so it must have been a boring few months." She smiled slightly before patting the spot beside her. "Come lay down. You must be exhausted."

"My body doesn't wear out nearly as quick as yours does. And besides, I hold no body heat. You'd be freezing."

Kjona mumbled something into the pillow. 

Serana raised a brow. "I'm sorry?"

Kjona shook her head. "Nothing," she muttered more clearly. "Nevermind." 

Kjona turned on her side, her back facing Serana. She crossed her arms as best she could with being on her side. 

Serana snorted. "Are you really  _ pouting _ because I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you?"

"I don't pout."

"Oh, sorry. You're  _ brooding _ ."

Kjona tightened her arms but said nothing. She still kept her back turned to Serana. 

With a soft sigh, Serana stood from the chair and made her way to the bed. She sat on the edge and asked, "What's really bothering you, Kjona?"

In all fairness, the bed  _ was _ big enough to fit two people. But Serana didn't quite trust her unconscious self around Kjona. 

Kjona turned onto her back. She stared up at Serana. "I started thinking about Laura. Do you think she would try anything with Lucia?"

"I should hope not," Serana said. She gently ran her fingers through Kjona's short hair. It was definitely getting longer now. "Are you afraid she'll do something to her?"

Kjona sighed. "I don't know. The Laura I know would never, but... I no longer know her. I just don't want Lucia to turn out like me."

"What's so wrong with you?"

"I don't want her to take after me. I don't want her becoming a thief or any criminal in general. I don't want her to have to live her life in constant fear because she doesn't know if she'll live to see the next morning."

Serana paused. "I... I feel like you aren't talking about Lucia anymore."

Kjona looked away. "I lived a bad life, Lady Serana. It wasn't until I reunited with Laura that things started looking up. But then she disappeared, everything went to shit, and I... I met you. A vampire hidden away in a tomb far underground. And then things started looking up again."

"Kjona-"

"I can't imagine living this life without you in it. Everywhere I look, you're there. I don't know how I got by without you for so many years." Kjona turned away this time. "You don't have to sleep here if you don't want to. I would never want to make you uncomfortable."

Kjona fell asleep not long after. Even then, Serana still ran her fingers through Kjona's hair. 

"I'm not leaving your side," Serana murmured. "It's amazing how I got by for so long without you. Now, I can't think of anything but you. I just wish you felt the same." She leaned down and softly placed a kiss to Kjona's temple. "Sleep well, my friend. You deserve it."

Serana did end up sleeping in the bed. When she awoke the next morning, she and Kjona were pressed together, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that finally found a way to connect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe. 
> 
> Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! I know I missed last week's update, and I'm truly sorry. Truth be told, the holidays always make me hella busy. So, with a heavy heart, I have to tell you all that this will be put on hold until the new year! After then I should be able to get back on track with the updates and all. I should be returning sometime between January 3rd and January 10th, hopefully. 
> 
> I hope to see you all then, and I thank you so much for being patient with me. Unfortunately, life does happen, and in this case, I'm just too busy juggling school and work. Any updates will likely be posted on my tumblr, spicy-dinosaur-age, or you can comment on this chapter with any concerns. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	15. The Third Scroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a rush to both write this and post this. I'll come back and edit it after I'm not busy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kjona sighed as she walked. She and Serana had decided to stay in Solitude for one more day while Kjona recovered. 

Despite slowly recovering, Kjona still felt so useless. Serana was doing all she could to make do, but... 

Still. Kjona could have been killed in the Soul Cairn because she refused to turn into a vampire. The fading bruises on her face were evidence enough of that. 

What would have happened if Kjona had passed? Lucia would be left without a mother, Laura would likely take Lucia, and the Thieves Guild would be without a Guildmaster. Kjona would be spending the rest of eternity in the Twighlight Sephulcer with every other deceased Nightingale. 

_ Would Serana be able to go on without me? _

With a deep sigh, Kjona shook her head. _ Of course _she would. Serana would do just fine without her. 

Kjona heard a twig snap behind her. She turned her head, searching the darkness for any sign of movement. 

"I figured this is where you'd go to sulk," Serana said from behind Kjona. "I was a little worried when I woke up and you weren't in the room."

Kjona snorted. She turned back to the road. "I needed some alone time, I suppose."

"Well, now your alone time is being spent with me." Serana caught up to Kjona, a grin on her face. "What's on your mind?"

Kjona rolled her eyes. "You really don't let up, do you?"

"Nope," Serana answered. "So. What's got you walking outside of Solitude in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Lucia, Laura, the nearing end of the world. All the fun stuff."

Serana chuckled. "You always know how to lighten a mood." She was quiet for a moment. "Look, if you need to-"

"I can talk to you, I know." Kjona bumped her shoulder against Serana's. "How about you? You need to get anything off your chest?"

"Nothing I can say while sober." Serana glanced around. "Let's head back. It's going to be a long few days."

Kjona nodded and began following Serana back to Solitude. 

* * *

The journey to the College of Winterhold was a short one, thankfully. Kjona was, unfortunately, back to covering her face. 

"What do you need this time?" Kjona asked as she turned to Serana. They sat across from each other, Kjona leaning against the back seat of the carriage with her arms crossed. "Or do you not realize that you openly stare at me sometimes?"

"I don't need anything," Serana answered as she turned away, blaming the red on her cheeks on the coldness of the north. "And I wasn't staring."

Kjona snorted. "Yeah, okay." She cleared her throat. "We should be arriving in Winterhold soon. Let me do the talking. I've been here before on business."

Serana narrowed her eyes. "The way you say that makes me think you were on" - she lowered her voice - "_ Thieves Guild _ business."

Kjona lowered her voice to the same quietness and leaned forward. "Probably because I _ was _, smartass."

Serana grinned. "They won't try to have you killed the moment we step foot there, will they?"

"Please. Like they knew it was me."

Serana laughed. "I forgot. I'm in the presence of the Greatest Thief in the World."

Before Kjona could retort, their carriage driver shouted at them. "Here we are," he said. "Winterhold. Enjoy your stay."

"We won't," Kjona mumbled as she stepped out of the carriage. She helped Serana out. "Now, if you look to your left, you'll see decrepit buildings. And if you look to your right, you'll see - and you'll never guess it - _ more _ decrepit buildings."

Serana shook her head and smiled. "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

They walked through Winterhold in silence. Most people eyed the two of them as they walked, and some even put their hands on their weapons.

"Don't pay attention to them," Kjona murmured. She was bent down slightly to speak quietly in Serana's ear. "They've been on edge ever since the college gained more popularity. Look what that did to their city."

Serana had been to Winterhold before she had been locked up. To see it like this... 

She supposed the rest of Skyrim was similar. It was no longer how it once was, but it was home to everyone who lived in it. 

Kjona sighed as they reached the beginnings of the college. 

"Stop right there," said a voice. "Who are you, and what is your business with the College of Winterhold?"

"We're here to see your grand library," Kjona said. "Now, if you would let us through..."

"Only those who possess magic are allowed to enter the college," the woman sneered. "Now, leave."

"What makes you think we don't possess magic?" Kjona asked. "I'm Altmer, after all, just like you. I can show you what you wish."

The woman in front of them lifted her chin. "Then show me, miss...?"

Kjona bowed elegantly. "Kjona. And you are?"

There was a slight pink to the woman's cheeks. "Faralda."

Kjona lowered her voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Faralda."

Serana crossed her arms as tight as they could go. She looked away, her lip curling slightly. 

Kjona showed Faralda her magic, maybe exaggerating a little. After all, they could have just snuck in. 

Afterward, Faralda asked them to follow her to the entrance of the college. She offered to stay near Kjona, but thankfully, the latter chose to stay behind with Serana. 

She would never admit it, but Serana bared her fangs at the woman before she turned and began leading them. 

"Did you really need to be like that?" Serana snapped quietly. 

Kjona tilted her head to the side. "Be like... what, exactly? Friendly? Yes, I suppose I did need to be friendly to get us into the college."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Kjona huffed a laugh. "Lady Serana, I truly haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. Enlighten me."

Serana threw her hands into the air. "You were- And she was-"

"You're jealous that I was friendly with another woman?" 

Serana stopped. "I- no. No, of course not."

Kjona stopped in her tracks and peered at Serana. "Then what is this about?"

Serana sighed. "Nothing. Just forget about it."

She began walking toward Faralda, Kjona beside her. 

It surprised her when Kjona linked their pinkies together. Typically, she wasn't the one to be affectionate. 

Not that Serana was complaining. 

As they got closer, Faralda eyed their linked fingers. She paled and took a step back from Kjona. 

Serana let herself smile in pride. _ Good. She's not yours. _

"... for your help," Kjona was saying. "We'll be going now."

Faralda nodded before she hurriedly made her way back to the beginning of the bridge. 

"Come on, I know the way to the library."

Kjona pulled Serana along, dodging anyone who tried to slow them down. She laughed quietly as they ascended a flight of stairs. 

Kjona, dramatic as always, opened the door to the library with a flourish. "Ta-da!" she whispered. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Serana grinned. "Is this where you stole something?"

Kjona put a finger to where her lips would be if her mask wasn't covering her face. "I'll never reveal anything."

Kjona peeked at books lying around. Serana could see a lockpick in her companion's hand as she approached a locked bookcase. 

"You're not actually going to, are you?"

Kjona snorted. "Hush, they won't even know."

Someone grumbled from behind them. "Can I help you with something?"

Both turned at the sound of a voice. An Orc was standing not far from them, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"We were just browsing," Kjona answered smoothly. Her hands were behind her back. "Can we help _ you _ with something?"

The Orc snarled. "What do you want? You don't look like mages." He jerked his chin at Kjona. "And what did you steal? Show me your hands, thief."

Kjona slowly brought her hands from behind her back. They were free; there was no sign of her holding anything. 

"It's quite rude to assume someone is a thief," Kjona said. She lowered her hood but kept the metal around her face up. "We're here for an Elder Scroll." Kjona moved to stand beside Serana. "Any chance you have one lying around?"

The Orc shook his head. "Even if I did have one, I wouldn't tell you. It would be locked up where not even the world's greatest thief could get to it."

Serana elbowed Kjona before answering. "Do you happen to know where we could find one? It's important."

"And why should I tell you?" the Orc snarled. "You're nothing but thieves looking for money."

Kjona let out what sounded like a forced laugh. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Kjona, and this is Lady Serana. And you are...?"

"Urag," the Orc answered. "Look, if it's really that important, I might know where you can find an Elder Scroll." 

Serana grabbed Kjona's wrist to keep her quiet. "That would be wonderful. It's about the prophecy within the Elder Scrolls. We need to find it as soon as possible."

Urag nodded. "There is a man. Septimus Signus. He's an expert on all things Elder Scroll. Find him and you may find what you're looking for."

"Do you know where we could find him?" Serana asked. Thankfully, Kjona was still silent beside her. "Please. Finding him is a matter of life or death."

"Or I could pay you," Kjona said. "Would you rather we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Urag sighed. "Look, all I know is that he's camped somewhere north of Winterhold. He's... Let's say he's not all there. But he should be able to tell you anything you need to know. He might even know where the Elder Scroll you're looking for is."

Serana bowed slightly. "Thank you for your help. We'll get out of your library now."

"Wait." Urag left for a moment, only to return with several books. "These detail what you would need to know about Elder Scrolls-"

"We've already dealt with two. I think we can handle another," Kjona said as she began walking away. 

Serana nodded to Urag as she followed Kjona. 

"So," Serana said. "Any idea where to go?"

Kjona shrugged. "I suppose we'll just search until we find something."

* * *

Kjona shivered as she tried to see through the blizzard. No matter how hard she tried, she could see nothing. 

"I told you we should have stopped earlier," Serana shouted from beside Kjona. "You're going to catch your death out here."

"It h-has to be n-nearby," Kjona stuttered out through her chattering teeth. She wasn't built for this kind of weather. "W-Who hides this f-far out from c-civilization, anyway?"

"Someone crazy. Or paranoid. Or both."

Before Kjona could answer, she collapsed to her knees. Her gloved hands hit the icy ground hard. 

Serana crouched next to her, her hands already on Kjona. "Are you all right?"

"F-Fine." Kjona tried to stand but found she couldn't. "W-We need to k-keep moving."

"You can't even stand on your own two feet, what makes you think-"

"Is there someone out there?" a voice called out. 

Serana pressed herself into Kjona's side, almost protectively. 

Kjona tried to focus on who had called out to them. There was a faint light from a lantern. Other than that, she couldn't tell who had called to them.

"Who's out there?" Serana shouted. "We're armed. Don't come any closer until you announce who you are."

"Septimus needs no announcement," the voice said as a figure came into view. "Hello, friends. Come to find Septimus, have you? Come, come."

Serana helped Kjona stand as the man led them forward. 

The man led them to what looked like a trapdoor inside of a large block of ice. He opened it and gestured for them to enter. 

Inside was much warmer, but Kjona still shook violently. Serana tried to warm her the best she could, but with her being a vampire, there wasn't much she could do. 

The man dug around for a few moments before producing a dark blue potion from a cupboard. He held it toward Kjona. "Drink."

"What is it?" Serana asked. "I won't let you hand her something that's poison."

The man waved her away. "Septimus makes many warming potions. Blizzards are harsh here. Need to stay warm." He was more insistent as he pushed the bottle toward Kjona. "It will warm you, friend."

Kjona had never been the best at potion making, but it seemed as though this potion in front of her was at least somewhat safe to drink. After taking the cork off the top, Kjona tried to smell for any of the obvious signs of poison. 

She couldn't smell any traces of poison, so she hesitantly took a sip. 

"You must drink it all for it to work," the man said. 

Kjona glanced at Serana before tilting her head back and guzzling the potion. It warmed her body as it went down. 

Within moments, Kjona's shivering slowed until it stopped altogether. She took a deep breath before addressing the strange man. 

"Thank you," she said. "I likely would have died without that."

The man ignored her. "You must be here looking for something, yes? Could it have to do with an Elder Scroll?"

Kjona and Serana looked at each other before the latter answered. "It does. We heard a man named Septimus Signus lived nearby. We were told he was an expert on all things Elder Scroll."

"You have found who you were looking for." The man - Septimus, Kjona assumed - gestured to what looked like a Dwarven contraption. "Help Septimus unlock this, and you will find what you are looking for."

"How... are we supposed to help you unlock that?" Kjona asked. "The Dwemer likely made sure no one but them would be able to unlock it."

Septimus pulled out a strange device and held it up. "Go to Alftand. It is a Dwemer ruin. Inscribe this lexicon with the Elder Scroll's knowledge. You will find what you are looking for in Alftand. All Septimus requests is that you help him while you are there."

Serana hesitantly took the lexicon. "Where is Alftand?" 

Kjona rummaged through her satchel before pulling out her map. She unfolded it and gestured at it. "Can you show us where this ruin is?"

Septimus stared at the map for a few moments before pointing to a spot southwest of Winterhold. "Here," he said. "Septimus will let you stay until the storm passes."

With that, Septimus turned away. However, he only walked a few steps before he froze in place. 

"Septimus?" Kjona asked. She looked to Serana, who was also unmoving. "What the..."

"_ Confused?_ ” a deep voice asked. " _ I will not let your companions get in the way of our little talk." _

Kjona groaned inwardly. She turned to the voice. "Hermaeus Mora. Always a pleasure."

"_ You have something I want. _"

"My knowledge, I know." Kjona shrugged. "I told you before: I'm not becoming your slave just so you can have a bit more knowledge. And besides, I'm already sworn to Nocturnal. I'm not selling myself to another Daedric Prince."

The large mass of tentacles and eyes stared at her. "_ You will, in time. Hm. It will not be long before you are challenged for who you are, Dragonborn. _"

"You mean Alduin?" Kjona asked. 

"_ I do not. You will find him in time. I am patient. Goodbye, mortal. _"

The mass of tentacles and eyes slowly dissipated. Kjona felt her eyes becoming heavy as he left. 

The last thing Kjona heard before she collapsed was Serana shouting her name. 


	16. Journey to Alftand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I should be back to uploading on schedule now. Again, I update on Thursdays either very early in the morning or later in the evening (EST).
> 
> As for warnings, this chapter deals with a few heavy things. Serana talks a little about her ceremony with Molag Bal (and we all know what happened there) and what changed her because of it. Kjona also opens up about her past and how she was sexually abused as a child and the consequences of that. 
> 
> It may seem a little trope-y (that the lesbian, Kjona, is traumatized by being sexually assaulted by men), but I promise this wasn't my intention. Trust me, I'm very Tired of that trope as well.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> Enjoy!

Serana paced around Septimus's little hideout, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Kjona had just suddenly collapsed hours ago. It couldn't have been from the cold. Well, it could have been, if Septimus's potion hadn't worked. 

Serana paused in her pacing to stare at the unconscious Kjona laying not far from her. She had never felt  _ worry _ like this before. Maybe Kjona wouldn't wake up, or she would and something would be wrong, or-

Kjona groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Serana gasped and darted to her companion's side. 

Kjona bolted upright in the little cot, staring at the entrance to Septimus's hideout. She seemed to relax when she realized no one was there. 

"Kjona?" Serana asked. "Are you all right? You just collapsed out of nowhere."

Kjona smiled tiredly. "I'm fine. I think. I just..." She took a deep breath. She lowered her voice before she spoke again. "Hermaeus Mora was here."

Serana blinked. "What? When?"

"Before I collapsed. He stopped time and spoke to me for a few moments before leaving. I guess he made me collapse."

Serana paused. "I have so many questions."

Kjona chuckled. "That bastard has been trying to get in my head for years now. At first, I didn't understand why he'd be interested in a thief such as me. But then I learned about me being the Dragonborn, and, well... It all started to make sense."

Serana shook her head. "How many Daedric Princes do you personally know?"

Kjona tilted her head to the side. "Hmm. Let's see. I've sold my soul to Nocturnal and met her, Hermaeus Mora stalks me, I met Sanguine once... That wasn't a fun time. Oh, and Molag Bal hates my guts." She grinned. "I think that about sums it up."

"You..." Serana froze. "You've met Molag Bal?"

Molag Bal had been the one to cause Serana all this pain. He had been the one to... to...

Serana's fists clenched at her sides. To think that monster had been anywhere near Kjona...

"Yeah, he wanted me to kill some priest for him. I refused, though, so now he's likely out to get me," Kjona said. Her smile faded. "Why? I get that he's the world's biggest dick and all, but I can handle myself."

Serana sat on the edge of the cot, looking away from Kjona. "I know you can. I-I..." She took a deep breath, her eyes beginning to sting. "He's the one that performed the ritual on me," she answered quietly. " _ He's _ the one that raped me to death and-"

Serana hadn't even realized she had started crying until Kjona gently wrapped her arms around her middle and held her close. Her hold was comforting, and Serana found herself pressing into Kjona, trying to get even closer. 

Serana buried her face in Kjona's neck as she sobbed as quietly as she could. Kjona placed a hand on the back of Serana's head, holding her as she cried out all her pain. 

"It's going to be okay," Kjona murmured. "You're safe now, all right? I won't let anyone do that to you again."

Serana nodded, her arms tight around Kjona. "Hearing his name... And you telling me you were so close to him... I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"Hey, it's okay," Kjona said gently. "I told you I would be here for you no matter what." She cleared her throat. "I, uh... When I was younger, after my mother died, a lot of men and even adolescents would use my body for their own pleasures. I was too weak, and I couldn't fight back, so they just did what they wanted. It's nothing like what you went through, but I just wanted you to know that you're not alone in this."

Serana leaned back. "Really?" she asked in a murmur. "I guess you just didn't seem like someone who had gone through something like that. You never seemed uncomfortable with situations like that."

Kjona shrugged and looked away. "I'm okay with them, I guess? But only with someone I  _ really _ trust. Over the years and the course of our relationship, Laura and I only got intimate a few times. She said she was okay with it, but I could tell that deep down it bothered her. I'm just glad I'm not the only one like that."

Serana snorted. She wiped at her tears. "I don't know what you saw in Laura. She's an  _ ass _ ."

Kjona smiled, but it looked a little strained. "She wasn't always like that, obviously. Otherwise, I wouldn't have fallen for her." She sighed, her smile fading. "I don't know what happened to her after she was kidnapped. Maybe she's bitter with me because she thought I didn't look for her. But I followed the note the bandits left. 

"When I got to their hideout, Laura was gone. There was no sign of her. In between those times, the Dark Brotherhood must have gotten to her first. They must have brainwashed her, or manipulated her, or  _ something _ . That wasn't the Laura I knew."

Serana nodded. She leaned forward to rest her chin on Kjona's shoulder. "What would you do if she returned back to normal?"

"What do you mean?"

Serana looked around. "I mean, if Laura went back to being the woman you once knew, what would you do? Would you go back to her?"

Serana knew she was just prying. She didn't  _ need _ to know any of this. It was just nice to listen to Kjona and have a distraction from a certain Daedric Prince's ceremony. 

And, deep down, Serana wanted to know if Kjona could ever love  _ her _ the way she loved Laura. 

Kjona snorted. "No. I love her, and I always will, but I'm not in love with her anymore. She's not a part of my life anymore.  _ You _ are, though."

Serana stayed silent.  _ Does she mean...? _

Kjona shifted. "As much as I love our emotional conversations, I have to say that there's gotta be a better place than a madman's hideout."

Serana laughed. She leaned back, moving to stand. "Right, sorry. This all started because of me."

Kjona shook her head. "No. It needed to come out. Don't blame yourself for wanting to release some of your pain. I don't mind."

Kjona stood as well, running a hand through her hair as she did so. She glanced around the room, her brows furrowing. 

"Septimus left some time ago," Serana said. "We should probably go too if we want to get to that Elder Scroll."

Kjona nodded. She glanced at the entrance once more before making her way to it. "Come on. Dwarven ruins are never fun to explore."

Serana followed Kjona out the makeshift door, silently preparing herself for yet another journey. 

* * *

Kjona groaned dramatically as a large ruin finally came into view. "Well, I guess this is it."

Serana peered around the ruin. She hummed. "These were great buildings, back in the day."

Kjona looked to Serana, her head tilted to the side. "You visited Dwarven ruins before they were... well,  _ ruins _ ?" she asked. "They must have been something else. Now, they're all filled with Falmer and disappointment."

Serana snorted. "Surely they can't be that bad."

However, moments later, Serana understood what Kjona had been talking about. As they entered one of the first rooms, they were met with collapsed pillars and leftover machines looking to kill them.

Alftand looked as though it had once been a beautiful place for the Dwemer, but... Now, there was nothing but tragedy wherever Serana looked. 

As Kjona brought down the last Dwarven Spider, she took off her hood and mask and grinned. She opened her mouth to say something-

"Don't," Serana said. She held up a finger. "There's still a lot about this world I don't know yet."

Kjona was silent for a moment as she stared at Serana, a soft smile on her lips. She huffed a laugh, her breath forming a small cloud in front of her. "I know, Lady Serana. I was merely going to make a joke." She glanced around. "Are you all right? You've been on edge since we got here."

Serana shrugged and continued walking, Kjona following close behind. "I just feel so  _ lost _ when I see something so ruined that was once so great. It's been hard trying to learn about the new world I live in now.

"I mean, there's a gods-damned Empire now. There certainly wasn't one when I was... Well, before I was locked away." Serana watched her feet as she walked. "You've been a help, Kjona. But there will always be things I'm unsure about."

Kjona laughed behind her. "My lady, I've lived in Skyrim my entire life and there are still things I'm unsure about. But if you need me to step back for a while, I'll respect your wishes."

Serana turned and placed a hand on Kjona's bicep. "That's not what I meant. You've been great so far. Don't stop now." She sighed and turned back around. "You've been more of a family to me than my own family has been my entire life."

Kjona was silent once more, and Serana feared she had overstepped. After all, despite knowing each other for some time, it was hard to define their exact relationship. They were definitely friends, but they sometimes had  _ maybe we could be more _ moments. 

She had never thought about it much before when she looked at others, but when she looked at Kjona, Serana thought  _ that's someone I would have no problem being with. _ Of course, Serana herself was uncomfortable with marriage and sex, but so was Kjona. In theory, they would have no problem being an  _ item. _

But Serana had no idea if Kjona really wanted the same thing. Maybe she was still hung up on Laura. Maybe she didn't want to be with anyone because of her lifestyle, or because of her race, or her daughter. 

"I... don't know what to say, Lady Serana," Kjona said, her voice thick with emotion. "I feel the same way, though. I feel safe with you, something I haven't felt around someone in a long time."

_ You mean since Laura _ , Serana thought somewhat bitterly.  _ No, stop. She's said she's moved on. Don't worry about the past. _

Serana let Kjona catch up to her before wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning her head on her companion's shoulder. It was a little awkward with Kjona's swords, but it was possible. 

Kjona, in turn, did the same. As she was taller, her head rested on the top of Serana's. 

Serana heard Kjona take a breath, and prepared for what was about to come. But nothing ever came. 

There was shouting down an icy corridor. Kjona disentangled herself and put her hands on her swords. She looked to Serana, and they both seemed to have the same thought. 

_ Someone is alive down here? _

Kjona jogged down the icy hallway, looking for any sign of life. There wouldn't be any Dwarves, the Falmer couldn't make human sounds... 

Kjona stopped suddenly, her eyes wide. Serana slowed beside her and gasped at the sight. 

In front of them were two Khajiit: one dead, and one mumbling to himself. The dead one looked  _ slaughtered. _ Blood was everywhere in the snow and ice. 

The alive Khajiit looked up at them, his eyes wild. "You," he said. "You killed my brother!"

The Khajiit stood and lunged at Kjona, his claws swiping at her. Thankfully, Kjona was able to dodge him easily. She had a look of regret on her face as she stabbed her sword through his gut.

Kjona sighed as the Khajiit fell to the floor, lifeless. She flicked the blood off of her blade and sheathed it. "Poor fellow."

Serana's brows furrowed. "Why do you say that?"

Kjona crouched and picked up a bottle. "He was likely going through Skooma withdrawal. Nasty thing, that. I've dealt with Khajiit going through it before." She rubbed at her mouth, where the three small scars at the corner of her lip were. "It's never a pretty sight."

Kjona stared for another minute before she stood. She mumbled something under her breath before taking a deep breath. 

"At least they'll be together now," Serana said quietly. "Not everyone can say that,"

Kjona nodded. "I know. I wish it hadn't come to this, but I won't allow someone to endanger those I lo- um, care about."

Kjona had a deep blush to her cheeks, too dark to just be from the cold. She hurried along, rubbing the back of her neck.

Serana just smiled and shook her head as she followed. Hopefully, the rest of their time in Alftand would be more pleasant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So, to clarify: I've always thought Serana was asexual, so there's that. Kjona is on the ace spectrum. I myself am not asexual, and I apologize if anything I wrote is not something asexuals actually experience. If I'm wrong on something, please, enlighten me. I'm always willing to learn more. 
> 
> Now! Can you all believe we've gotten this far? Over 30K words! It's so amazing to me that people would actually enjoy this story. Your kudos mean the world to me. Your comments make my day. I go back and read them when I'm having a bad day. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has gotten this far; you all keep me going and keep me writing. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	17. Returning from Alftand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed last week's update, but in my defense, I completely forgot I didn't upload and I've been sick with god knows what so! Yeah that's it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Things were not going well in Alftand. 

Serana watched in amusement as Kjona failed - yet again - to use the lexicon to unlock the massive machine in the middle of the room. Her companion looked ready to smash everything to pieces. 

Kjona groaned in frustration. She was focused on the controls in front of her, staring at them with her hands on her hips. 

"Need any help?" Serana joked. She knew Kjona wanted to do this on her own. "Maybe I can help you solve it?"

Kjona shook her head. "It shouldn't be this hard. There are three buttons, for gods' sake!"

Kjona looked up and stared at the massive machine in the middle of the room. If Septimus had been right about the Elder Scroll being in Alftand, it would likely be inside that machine. 

"No rush or anything," Serana said, "but we do need that Elder Scroll soon."

Kjona gave her a flat look, the corners of her lips barely twitching up. "You're hilarious."

Kjona pressed the buttons slowly, watching the machine move. She bit her lip as she pressed the last one, anxiety clear on her face. 

Something clicked in the machine, and suddenly, the floor began to open. Kjona's eyes were wide as she watched the machine move. 

"You did it," Serana said. She pat Kjona on the shoulder as she walked toward the machine. "I never doubted you."

Kjona snorted and followed her. "Didn't look like I was going to solve it for a while. It only took an hour."

Serana paused just in front of where a small glass cabinet had arisen from where the floor had opened. There looked to be an Elder Scroll resting in the middle of it.

Serana smiled as she opened the case and gently took out the Elder Scroll. She let out a relieved sigh. "At least we got to it before my father did."

"Now, all we need to do is get back to Dexion and get these other Elder Scrolls read."

Serana turned to face Kjona. "Aren't we going to deliver the lexicon to Septimus?"

Kjona pouted. "I really don't want to go back there."

Serana snorted. She handed the Elder Scroll to Kjona. "Fine. Then you can head to the Dawnguard, and I'll go to Septimus."

As she walked away, she heard Kjona following close behind. "I'm not letting you go back there alone. What if Hermaeus Mora shows up again and tries to use you?"

Serana shrugged. "Well, that could be avoided if you came with me."

"Lady Serana. Please." Kjona gently grasped Serana's forearm, stopping her from walking any further. "I don't want to go anywhere without you. If you really want to go back to Septimus, I... I'll go with you."

Serana tilted her head to the side slightly. She really loved seeing Kjona like this. Vulnerable and kind. It was a rare sight, but it was becoming more common the more time they spent together. 

Serana groaned and leaned forward to rest her head on Kjona's chest. "You know your sad eyes are my weakness?" she asked. "Fine. We'll be quick, I promise. We won't even be long enough for Hermaeus Mora to know we're there."

Kjona didn't look convinced, but she nodded anyway. She let go of Serana's forearm and stepped back. "All right. I trust you."

Serana smiled. She jerked her head to the side to gesture they should get moving. "Come on. We won't get anything done by standing around in a Dwemer ruin." 

* * *

Kjona, after receiving a letter from the Dawnguard, decided it would be a good idea to take a nice, relaxing walk while the moon still illuminated her surroundings. 

According to Isran, Dexion had turned blind from reading the Elder Scroll without the proper precautions. No one knew when, or if, he would regain his sight. In the meantime, they would need to find their way to the Ancestor Glade. 

Wherever that was. 

It was part of the reason they had stopped in Riverwood; they had to go south from Alftand to even get to where the Ancestor Glade supposedly was. 

"I didn't expect to see you here, of all places."

Kjona froze. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she turned to face the voice. 

There she stood, leaning against the side of a building. She wore a smirk on her face as she stared at Kjona. 

"Laura," Kjona said, a little breathless. "What... What are you doing here?"

Laura shrugged and stood straight. "I figured I'd stop by. I've been on such a long journey, you see."

Kjona walked to the side of the building, standing in front of Laura. "Did you know I would be here?"

"So many questions," Laura said with a groan. She put her hand on Kjona's forearm and slowly dragged it up to her shoulder. "Is your little vampire not here with you?"

Kjona stepped away, out of Laura's touch. "I'm not telling you."

Laura huffed out a laugh. "You don't have to be so secretive. We used to tell each other everything."

Kjona tilted her head to the side. "Yes, _used to_. Before you disappeared and reappeared years later as an assassin looking to kill me."

"It was just a job, Kjona," Laura said as she took a step forward, back into Kjona's personal space. "There were no hard feelings, right?"

"Are you serious?" Kjona asked. "You tried to kill me. You aren't who I thought you were."

Laura scoffed and crossed her arms. "At least Lucia was happy to see me. One of my family members was grateful I was still alive."

Kjona felt her chest tighten. "Lucia saw you?"

"I'm surprised she recognized me, to be honest," Laura said. She looked into the sky. "After being gone so long, I-"

Kjona grabbed the collar of Laura's robes and shoved her against the wall of the building. "What the hell do you think you're doing going anywhere near her?"

Laura smiled. "Am I not allowed to see my daughter?"

"No. Not anymore. You gave up that right when you decided to become a murderer."

"Aww." Laura hesitantly reached up and lowered Kjona's hood. "Did you forget the little detail of you killing people too?"

Kjona pressed Laura harder against the wall. "I don't kill people because I enjoy it. I kill them when they decide to attack me."

Laura hummed. "And what about that vampire of yours? You'll let her see Lucia, but not me?"

"Leave her out of this," Kjona snarled. "You're unpredictable. I don't want you anywhere near her."

Laura pouted. She placed a hand against Kjona's cheek. "Don't you remember how happy we used to be? We could be like that again. We could be a _family_ again."

It was a nice thought. To go back to normal, to be like they once were...

No. They were broken. They were no longer a family. 

_Serana_ was her family.

"You can't manipulate me anymore. We haven't been a family in a long time, and I'm not planning on dropping everything now just to-"

"You mean you don't want to leave that vampire behind." Laura let the back of her head hit the wall behind her. "What was her name again? Serana?" Laura grinned tiredly. "It would be such a shame if something were to happen to her without you being there, wouldn't it?"

Kjona leaned back, her grip loosening slightly. "What are you talking about?"

Laura snorted. "Did you really think I only came here for you? She has a bounty out for her, you know. I was just here to distract you so we could get to her without you interfering."

Kjona let her hands fall to her sides. _No, no, no._

She took a step back, taking a long look at Laura before turning on her heel and dashing back to the inn she and Serana were staying at. 

She entered the inn with an urgency she hadn't felt in a long while. Patrons watched her as she walked with long strides to their room. 

_Please be there._

Kjona opened the door, nearly yanking it off its hinges. 

"Hey, there," Serana said, surprise in her voice. "It's not like we need that door or anything."

Kjona stared in disbelief. She shut the door gently behind her, relief flooding her body.

"Kjona?" Serana asked. She stood from the chair she had been sitting in. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you all right?"

Tears stung Kjona's eyes. She lowered the mask around her face as she began to crumble. 

Serana's orange eyes widened as she walked toward a teary-eyed Kjona. She placed her hands on Kjona's biceps. "What happened? Did someone say something to you?"

Kjona let out something between a sob and a laugh. She leaned forward to wrap her arms around Serana's middle. "You're okay."

Serana hesitantly returned her embrace. "Of course I'm okay. What's gotten into you?"

Kjona sniffled as she buried her head into Serana's shoulder. "I, uh... Laura is here."

Serana jerked backward. "_What_?"

Kjona looked away as tears made their way down her cheeks. "I was out walking when she called out to me. That's why I took so long to come back."

Serana lifted a hand, gently cupping Kjona's jaw. "Are you all right? Did she hurt you?"

Kjona shook her head. "No. But she said someone else was coming after you. That she was just a distraction for me."

"Nobody but me has been here since you left." Serana led Kjona's head back to her shoulder. She cupped the back of Kjona's head with one hand while her other arm was slung over her shoulder. "I'm okay, and you're okay. Those had better be tears of relief. Otherwise, I'll go find Laura and kick her ass myself."

Kjona swallowed thickly. "She did mention that she saw Lucia, who was happy to finally see her again." She sighed as more tears welled in her eyes. "What if she takes Lucia away, Lady Serana? What if I never see her again?"

Serana hushed her. "You know your friends in the Thieves Guild won't let that happen."

Kjona shook her head. "The Dark Brotherhood has connections. Laura could take Lucia away, and no one would know about it. Not until it was too late." She dug her fingers into Serana's clothing. "I shouldn't have left. I should be home, with Lucia-"

"You're doing this _for_ her. Without you, Harkon could have easily found the Elder Scrolls and already blacked out the sun. You can't change the past, but you _can_ determine the future."

Kjona was silent. Serana was right, as always. If Kjona hadn't gone with her, Harkon could have very easily already dominated the world. Everything could be so different. 

"As soon as we're able to, we'll go back to Riften and back to Lucia. Laura probably only said those things to rile you up." Serana moved her fingers along Kjona's freshly cut scalp, sending a pleasant feeling down her spine. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Kjona said with a little laugh. 

"Well, you'd probably be a right mess if I wasn't here." Serana leaned back and smiled at Kjona. "The feeling is mutual, by the way."

Kjona beamed and rubbed at her eyes with one hand. She kept her other arm around Serana's waist. 

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Don't be sorry. It's nice to be the one you go to when you're upset," Serana said before she paused. "I-I don't mean it like I want you to be upset. Just that-"

"I know what you meant, my lady, don't worry." Kjona glanced at the bed. "We should get some rest, right?"

Serana nodded. "You go ahead. I think I'll stay up a little longer just to make sure Laura wasn't telling the truth."

"If you're sure..."

Kjona carefully sat on the bed, removing some of the bulkier parts of her armor. She set them on the floor before collapsing onto her back. 

After a few moments of trying to fall asleep, but not being able to because of a certain someone, Kjona asked, "Lady Serana, are you watching me sleep?"

Kjona peeked over her shoulder in time to see Serana's pink cheeks before she turned away. "No. You had... a bug on you."

Kjona snorted. "And how rude of you to not flick it off of me."

Serana grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked anywhere but at Kjona. 

Kjona chuckled. "Goodnight, Lady Serana. Stop being a creep that watches me sleep."

Serana mumbled her goodnights, but when Kjona glanced back at her, she had a small smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, was there some truth to what Laura said...?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	18. Of Moths and Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this a few days early because I'm gonna be busy on Thursday and I probably won't have time to upload this then. However, if I do find time, I'll upload another chapter on Friday or Saturday. So much for a normal schedule, eh?
> 
> All I have to say before you read this chapter: I'm sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Walking to the Ancestor Glade hadn't been as bad as Serana had initially thought. She assumed the walk would be long and filled with surprise attacks from those that wished to bring her and Kjona down. 

But Kjona had been her usual self - quiet when she needed to be, and talkative when Serana wished for something to fill the silence. 

As the entrance to what she assumed was the Ancestor Glade came into view, Serana asked, "I'm surprised you've gotten this far without depriving the Dawnguard of their leader. You don't seem too keen on his authority."

Kjona snorted. "I don't...  _ do well _ with authority figures. They did nothing while I was being abused, and they treated me like an alien instead of a person with feelings. I hate it when Isran tries to tell me what to do. I won't let him control me like I'm some dog."

Serana nodded sympathetically. "Well, if you ever need me to-"

"No," Kjona said, a little laugh coming from her chest. "It's fine. I don't need them having more of a reason to put a stake through your heart."

"As if any of them could get close enough."

Kjona leaned forward, her face dangerously close to Serana's as she tilted her head to the side. "You know, I'm technically a member of the Dawnguard. And you let me get close enough."

Serana feigned surprise. "Kjona, you deceitful woman." She put a hand to her chest in mock offense. "Oh, how you've betrayed me! Whatever shall I do?"

Kjona rolled her eyes with a smile and leaned away. "Oh, hush, you big baby." As they made their way deeper into the little cave, her smile began to fade. "Are we sure we're in the right place?"

"You mean Dexion's vague directions weren't enough?" Serana asked. "I hope this is the right cave. I don't feel like fighting anything today."

"You never feel like fighting anything."

Serana's mouth hung open. She went to smack Kjona on the shoulder, but her companion laughed and dodged her easily. 

"You'll have to be quicker than that," Kjona said with a wink. 

Not a moment later, Kjona melted into the shadows around her, effectively evading Serana's sight. 

It still amazed Serana just how much Kjona trusted her now. Unless they were around others, Kjona would keep her hood and mask down. 

Serana wasn't complaining. Kjona was attractive, and her face was pleasant to look at. And when she  _ smiled _ -

_ Stop. _ Serana shook her head.  _ You are not doing this right now. You need to find her. _

With a deep breath, Serana pushed forward. She looked everywhere, searching for any sign of Kjona. She lifted her nose in the air, trying to find Kjona by searching for her scent. 

_ Your feelings are so deep for her, you even know what she smells like. _

Serana clenched her fists at her side. She would not be having this conversation with her subconscious. 

_ You love- _

Serana let out a frustrated cry as she brought her hands up to her ears.  _ Shut up, shut up, shut up. _

"Lady Serana?" a gentle voice asked. Serana opened her eyes to see Kjona standing not far from her, her hands reaching toward her but not touching her. "Are you all right?"

Serana slowly lowered her hands. Kjona had worry written all over her face. She looked torn between comforting Serana with words and comforting her with physical contact. 

Serana nodded slowly. She took a small step back. It was a small gesture, but one Kjona seemed to understand as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Come on," Kjona said. "I think I saw where the Ancestor Glade is."

Kjona turned and began walking, only glancing back once to see if Serana was following her. 

She was. 

It didn't take long to find what Kjona had been talking about. The entrance was large, and the harsh sunlight made Serana wince. 

"It's a beautiful sight," Kjona mumbled. 

Serana's eyes didn't take long to adjust. After they did, she let out a low gasp. 

The sight before her was like nothing she had ever seen before. Everything seemed so preserved, almost as if no living thing had stepped foot there in centuries. 

Serana ambled along, attempting to take in the beauty around her. She smiled when what looked like a moth floated peacefully by her face. 

"This is breathtaking," Serana said quietly. "I'm... I'm glad you're here with me."

Kjona looked over at her, surprise in her eyes. She smiled softly. "Likewise, my lady."

Serana hummed. "Do you remember what we were supposed to do?"

"I remember something in the letter. I believe we had to shave off some bark from one of these trees and get the moths you see flying around to surround one of us while we read the scrolls." Kjona shrugged. "I personally don't want to go blind, but I'm going to assume Dexion knows what he's talking about." 

"Great, so you'll be doing all the work." Serana grinned. "I'll just sit back and watch the grass grow."

Kjona snorted. "I'll be back soon."

Serana examined her surroundings. She didn't think she would ever get used to this sight. 

It was a shame they would be leaving soon. Once they learned the location of Auriel's Bow and the rest of the prophecy, they would leave the Ancestor Glade and be one their way once more. 

Honestly, Serana just wanted to rest for a few days, at least. But they couldn't really afford that time. Who knew how far ahead Harkon was, or if he knew they had already gotten the other scrolls. 

They were in danger either way. If they stopped to rest, there was more of a chance of Harkon finding them and letting the prophecy come to life. If they continued as they were, they could run into danger and get themselves killed before they ended things with Harkon.

Serana closed her eyes. She knew Harkon could not continue living. At the end of things, he would have to die by her or Kjona's hands. 

It was hard to think about. Logically, she knew he had to die. But as he was her father, it was difficult for Serana to think about killing her own flesh and blood. 

A part of her wished he could be saved. She wished she could change his mind, and they could be a family again. 

But that was impossible. Their family had been broken the day Serana was turned. 

Her mother was now lost in the Soul Cairn, too paranoid about returning to the world. Her father was now a crazed vampire lord dead set on turning the mortals around him into lambs for the slaughter. 

It was a disgusting thought. Serana fed from humans, sure. She had to. But she never thought about vampires  _ ruling _ the world and using those that came before as feeders. 

When did things become so horrifically wrong in her life?

"Lady Serana?" Kjona asked, bringing Serana from her thoughts. "Uh. I think I'm ready to read the scrolls."

Serana stared at Kjona in amusement. Moths were flying all around her, creating a bright aura around her body. She watched them as they flew by her face, huffing through her nose when one grazed her. 

_ She really has no idea how beautiful she is right now. _

"You're..." Serana cleared her throat as heat rose to her cheeks. "You're glowing."

Kjona lifted an arm with a small smile. "So I am." She made her way down to a flat rock. "Well, let's see if these little guys will protect my eyesight and my sanity."

Serana handed her the first scroll that needed to be read. She stepped back, crossing her arms as she frowned. Kjona gave her a smile before opening the scroll. 

Serana waited patiently as Kjona read the scroll. She hoped that's what was happening, anyway. The moths still continued their flapping around Kjona, but nothing seemed to change. 

Kjona remained unseeing as she rolled up the scroll. She handed it back to Serana, exchanging one scroll for the other. 

Serana held the scroll tight to her chest. The same thing was happening. Kjona stared at the scroll in her hands without really looking at it. 

_ Is it working? _ Serana thought.  _ Is she able to read the prophecy? Or is she slowly losing her sight and her mind? _

Serana waited somewhat impatiently. She tapped her foot, looking around her surroundings. Everything seemed the same, save for there not being as many moth swarms. 

The aforementioned moth swarms around Kjona began to dissipate. The scroll hung loosely from Kjona's fingers as her eyes stared straight ahead. 

"Kjona?" Serana asked slowly. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Kjona turned to her, her eyes unfocused. "Lady Serana, I... I can't see anything."

Serana's heart dropped into her stomach. She dropped the scroll in her arms and rushed to Kjona, who was blinking rapidly. 

She gently cupped Kjona's jaw, staring into her unseeing eyes. Just then, a smile began to creep onto Kjona's face before laughter erupted in her chest. 

Kjona took a few steps back and covered her mouth, her eyes crinkling at the edges. Serana stood, confused by Kjona's sudden lighter mood. 

When Kjona looked back at Serana, her eyes were focused. "I'm sorry, I just- You should have seen your face." She continued laughing as rage built up in Serana. "Oh, shit. Lady Serana, I didn't mean to-"

Serana picked up one of the Elder Scrolls and smacked Kjona's bicep with it. "Don't  _ do  _ that!"

Kjona rubbed her arm, a smile still on her face. "I'm sorry. It was too good to resist." She tapped a finger against her temple. "My brain is, so far, still intact. I can still see you and everything around us. I'm okay. I survived."

Serana let out a small breath of relief.  _ Thank the gods. _

"I know where to find Auriel's Bow," Kjona said. "The scrolls  _ burned _ a map into my head. I can get us there in no time."

Serana nodded. "We should go then. Who knows where my father-"

Kjona turned to the area behind them, her brows furrowed in concentration. Her eyes scanned the trees and bushes. 

"Someone is here," Kjona said. "We need to leave. Now."

Kjona drew her blades as she crept forward, keeping her eyes peeled. 

Serana hadn't even heard anyone approach. 

Just as they made it to the small hill that would lead them to the entrance, several figures stepped out from the shadows. 

_ Vampires. _

Kjona stood in front of Serana, her stance defensive. She gripped her swords tightly. "Get out of our way unless you want to never see the night again."

The vampire laughed. "You must be the one that killed Lokil." He tilted his head to the side. "Make no mistake. I am not Lokil. You will not kill me as easily."

"Oh, but you can still be killed, right? Good to know."

The vampire snarled. "Harkon has told me much about you. How does it feel knowing the woman you've been traveling with is just using you? She's working for her father."

Serana scoffed. "She already knows, asshole."

The vampire in front of them seemed so familiar. And if he was close to Harkon...

Serana gasped. "Krach? My father actually sent you here?"

"He sent me to finish your job," Krach said. "Harkon suspected you had not killed the mortal and taken the scrolls for us."

Kjona snorted. "Your name is  _ Krach _ ? The big, bad vampire has a name that sounds like  _ crotch _ ?" She shook her head with a grin. 

"Kjona," Serana warned. "He can kill you with a flick of his wrist. Stop while you're ahead."

Kjona sheathed her swords. "I'm sorry,  _ Crotch _ . What will it take for you to let us go without any bloodshed?"

Krach jerked his chin at them. "One of you holds the knowledge of the Elder Scrolls. I want you to give it to me."

Kjona nodded. "I just read the scrolls, so it would be me you're after. Here, let me tell you where to find the bow." She quickly winked at Serana before stepping closer to Krach, who was none the wiser to Kjona's tricks. 

Kjona leaned into his ear just as she unsheathed a dagger at her thigh. She smirked and plunged it into his chest a moment later. 

With a growl, Krach used his magic to send Kjona flying back. She landed on her back after skidding in the dirt for a moment. 

"Not this again," Kjona mumbled with a groan. 

Serana helped Kjona to her feet as Krach commanded the other vampires behind him. 

Krach went after Kjona while the two other vampires went after Serana. 

She drew her dagger in one hand while her other conjured magic. She dodged to the side as one of the vampires lunged at her. 

No, they weren't vampires. They were thralls. Their movements were clumsy and uncoordinated. 

With a simple push, Serana was able to push both thralls over the edge of the small hill. It likely wouldn't kill them, but it would at least slow them down. 

She turned just in time to see Kjona kick Krach away from her. As he stumbled away from them, Kjona quickly stood by Serana's side. 

"What's your plan?" Serana asked as she mirrored Kjona's stance. 

Kjona snorted. "What makes you think I have one?"

Krach stood straight, a grin forming on his face. He lifted his hand and pointed it beside him, murmuring something under his breath as violet strands of light shot from his hand and to the ground. 

Soon after, a gargoyle began to emerge from the ground. 

Kjona nodded. "All right, new plan." She grabbed Serana's shoulder and shoved her forward. "We should leave."

"I like this plan."

Kjona and Serana ran up the small hill side by side, but the gargoyle was faster. It charged after them, only being slowed down when Kjona used a Shout against it. 

Kjona slowed down just as they were nearing the entrance. 

"What are you doing?" Serana asked frantically. "You said it yourself. We need to go."

Kjona looked down at the ground. She seemed to be contemplating what to do. 

"That gargoyle will just keep coming after us," Kjona said quietly. She looked to Serana, sorrow etched into her features. "You need to go on ahead. I'll take care of them."

Serana shook her head and stepped forward to grasp Kjona's face in her hands. "They'll kill you, Kjona. Let's face them together."

Kjona smiled sadly. "You have the Elder Scrolls. Go back to the Dawnguard. I'll give you time to get away."

"Don't do this."

"Someone has to. Lady Serana, if they get those scrolls, it would be the end of the world as we know it. You know this." Kjona glanced back. "Go. Don't worry about me. I'm the Greatest Thief in the World  _ and _ the Dragonborn. I'll be fine."

Serana knew better. But she also knew that Kjona wouldn't change her mind. 

Without thinking, Serana flung herself at Kjona, wrapping her arms around Kjona's neck. She pressed their bodies tight together as tears stung her eyes. 

Why did it feel like  _ goodbye _ ?

Kjona held her tight, almost as if she were afraid to let go. But the sound of a roar behind them brought them both back to reality. 

Kjona intertwined their fingers for a moment as she stepped back. "I'll take them out quickly. I'll be right behind you, all right?" 

Serana nodded despite knowing she would be traveling alone to the Dawnguard. She stepped away slowly, letting their fingers remain in contact for as long as possible. 

Their hands fell as Serana took one final step back. "Come back to me."

Kjona smiled. It was something private, only for Serana's eyes. "Of course. I would never want to disappoint my lady."

With fear and sorrow in her undead heart, Serana turned and entered the cave. She stopped not far into it, listening for Kjona. 

"Now, now, there's no need to be rash," she heard Kjona say. "Surely, we can talk about this like the humans we are?"

Krach grunted. "Where is Serana?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about."

Serana heard the gargoyle growl before Kjona hissed in pain. 

"Don't play with me, mortal. This gargoyle will tear you apart in seconds if you don't tell me where she and the scrolls are."

"That's funny," Kjona said. "I'll take my chances with your wrath instead of Lady Serana's. Imagine how pissed she would be if I gave away her location."

_ I shouldn't have left her _ , Serana thought. Tears began making their way down her face as she heard the familiar sound of a sword being plunged into someone.  _ She needs me. I need her. Why did I listen to her? Why did I leave? _

Someone fell to the ground, and Serana had no doubt it was Kjona who had fallen. 

Krach hummed. "You said you read the scrolls?" he asked. "I suppose it would be wise to keep you alive, then. I'll get Harkon to get inside your head and tell us what you saw."

"Go to... hell," Kjona panted. She groaned in pain. "I'll die before I let that monster touch me."

"So be it." It was quiet for a moment. "Find Serana while I deal with this scum."

Serana turned to begin running, but she paused when she heard Kjona use a Shout. The gargoyle screamed as what sounded like fire crackled. 

Kjona laughed. "Bastard."

"We'll have to do something about that mouth." Another quiet moment. "I'll find you, Serana," Krach shouted. "You can't hide for long. And when I find you, you'll regret ever betraying your father."

Serana fled the cave, tears streaming down her face, the sounds of Kjona's screams echoing in her ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> That’s one way to put a pause in your plans. 
> 
> Every choice comes with a consequence, but it's not always us that pays the price. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	19. Castle Volkihar... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was... a lot busier than I thought I would be. Also, I rewrote the entire chapter in just a few hours so that was fun. 
> 
> Anyway, I should be back to updating on Thursdays now? But honestly, who knows. I guess we'll see. 
> 
> This was also a lot shorter than I anticipated so I'll make Thursdays long. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Serana roamed aimlessly for what felt like weeks. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't face Harkon and rescue Kjona on her own, that was certain. 

_ But she would do it for you. _

Serana shook her head. She knew Kjona would face down the  _ gods _ for her. So why couldn't she do the same?

She assumed part of it was because she was afraid to really face her father and the monster he had become. She was afraid to see what he had done to Kjona in the time Serana had been unproductive. 

If Serana went to the Dawnguard, Isran would blame her for Kjona's death and kill her. If she went to the Thieves Guild, they would also likely blame her for killing Kjona and kill her. 

It was a lose-lose situation so far. 

Serana glanced up when a guard halted her. She hadn't realized she had made it to Solitude already. 

The guard eyed her as she passed, but he said nothing. Maybe it was the sorrow in her eyes. Maybe it was that he noticed she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. 

She hadn't. Not since Kjona had been taken. 

Either way, Serana was thankful he let her pass without a fuss. She didn't think she would have had the energy to fight him. 

She didn't really know where to go. Anywhere she had gone, Kjona had been there to keep her safe and protect her from anyone wishing harm upon her. 

_ Where can I possibly go now? _

Serana took a deep breath as she made her way to what looked like a tavern. She would need to go and rescue Kjona from wherever she was. It was likely she was at Castle Volkihar. 

Tonight, Serana would drink herself into a stupor. In the morning, she would depart for her old home and rescue the only person who had gained her full trust. 

_ I'm coming, Kjona. Hang in there. _

* * *

Kjona hummed as she glanced around her cell. She sat cross-legged on the floor, her wrists chained to the wall behind her. 

She didn't know how long she had been down in the dungeons of Castle Volkihar. It could have been days or weeks. The only thing she knew was that she was  _ bored _ .

Not much had happened in her time in the dungeons. Several vampires had tried, and failed, to enthrall her. Kjona wasn't sure why it wasn't working, but she wasn't complaining. 

After realizing they couldn't enthrall her, the vampires had resorted to more physical means of getting the information out of her. 

They had beat her unconscious when she refused to tell them anything about the Elder Scrolls. Her right eye was now swollen shut, and her face and body ached. 

"Will you  _ shut up _ in there?" 

Kjona rolled her eyes and made an effort to hum louder. 

Since discovering she could Shout, Krach had ordered a cloth to be stuffed in Kjona's mouth at all times. 

Little did they know she could use magic. 

Anytime one of her guards would lose interest or become distracted, she would nurse a small flame in her hand. It wouldn't be as strong as a Shout, but it would hopefully help her escape. 

The guard banged on Kjona's cell bars. "Shut up, or I'll come in there and do it myself."

Kjona sighed and leaned against the cold wall.  _ I know you can't hear me, Lady Serana, but I hope you're safe. _

She hated leaving Serana alone, but if Krach had caught both of them, Harkon would already have the scrolls and the world might have already been overrun by vampires. 

_ I hope I see you again if only to say sorry one last time. I never wanted this to happen. _

Kjona closed her eyes as tears stung them. The only thing she wanted was to be by Serana's side again. She missed her. 

Kjona smiled. She knew the nature of her true feelings. The ones she tried to keep hidden all these months alongside Serana. 

_ I do love her. I just... With everything that happened with Molag Bal, I don't want her to become uncomfortable with my presence.  _

It was hard, but Kjona would live. She was content enough to just be friendly with Serana. It was the least she deserved. 

Kjona took a deep breath as her smile faded. She would make it through this. She had to. 

Serana was waiting for her to return. 

* * *

It was a good thing Serana knew all the little passageways to the Castle Volkihar dungeons. She silently flew through the corridors, only stopping when she heard other vampires or Death Hounds. 

When she finally arrived at the cells, she paused. Kjona would be in there somewhere. She would need to be quiet to avoid alerting any of the vampiric guards that were likely lurking. 

Serana crept through, searching the cells she passed for any sign of her companion. So far, all she saw were humans begging to be let out. 

She kept her head down as they reached for her. If she could, she would free them all. But she was here on a mission to save the one person worth all this risk.

Distantly, Serana heard what sounded like Krach's voice. Soon after, she heard a groan of pain as someone fell to the ground. 

Serana picked up her pace. Wherever Krach was, Kjona was likely nearby. 

She turned a corner to see Krach standing just outside an open cell. She crept towards him, readying her magic-

When Krach fell to the floor, his chest smoldering. 

Serana stared with wide eyes. Was this Kjona's cell? Or had she stumbled upon a person with powerful magic?

A sigh came from the cell. Curious, Serana slowly made her way to the opening, stepping over Krach's body.

She let out a low gasp at the sight. 

"Kjona?"

The person in the cell raised their head. Serana felt her heart drop as she studied them. 

It was definitely Kjona. One of her eyes was bruised and swollen shut. She had bruises all along her face and body. There were some cuts, as well, but they seemed insignificant. 

A cloth was wrapped around Kjona's mouth.  _ Had she been running her mouth that much? _

Serana swiftly made her way to Kjona before crouching in front of her. Kjona looked down at her wrists. They were chained to the wall behind her, but she could move them far enough to rest them on her thighs. 

Kjona whined lowly as she looked back up at Serana. Her face showed distress. 

Serana quickly wrapped her arms around Kjona's middle, holding her tight. Kjona groaned, but she rested her chin on Serana's shoulder. 

"Hush," Serana said as she leaned back. She lowered the cloth around Kjona's mouth. "I... I didn't know what they had done to you."

Kjona grinned. "Oh, it's been great. Many of them have tried - and failed - to enthrall me. It wasn't too fun to be hit repeatedly, but it's not like this is a renowned establishment." 

Serana blinked. "They couldn't enthrall you?"

Kjona shook her head. She looked down at the ground. "I don't really know why they couldn't. Maybe because I'm the Dragonborn? I don't know."

"Well, we can talk about this later. For now, we need to get you out of here."

Kjona bit her lip. "You shouldn't be here, you know." 

Before Serana had even touched the chain, she paused. She looked back up at Kjona. "What do you mean?"

Kjona refused to meet her eyes. "Harkon is lurking around. If he sees you-"

Serana cupped Kjona's face in her hands and gently turned her face up. "Did he hurt you?"

Serana got her answer from the look on Kjona's face. She felt rage build up inside her. If she ever saw him again...

"Don't worry about it," Kjona mumbled. "Let's just get out of here."

Serana nodded. She turned back to the chains, using magic to break the manacles around Kjona's wrists. She helped her companion stand. 

Unbuttoning her cloak, Serana wrapped it around Kjona's shoulders. She imagined Kjona's armor wouldn't be too far. 

"If I know anything about dungeons," Kjona said as they began walking, "my belongings should be near the exit. It's almost like they want prisoners to escape."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Serana continued on. She kept an eye out for any signs of trouble. 

Kjona stayed mostly silent beside her, only making the occasional noise with her limping. 

It seemed like the worst of it was over. Serana nearly breathed a sigh of relief, until she heard someone clear their throat behind them. 

The voice made a chill run down Serana's spine. 

"Hello, daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjona: *casually breaks the fourth wall* 
> 
> I didn't intend for Kjona to be rescued so soon, but... is she really rescued? The original chapter was a lot worse and didn't make much sense so I was like, "yeah I'm not posting that."
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	20. Why Are You Different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I keep missing updates! Life has been beating the absolute shit out of me these past few weeks. I think I finally caught a break, but I don't know when I'll update again. You can always follow my tumblr (spicy-dinosaur-age) for any updates on the story or things that may delay any story updates. 
> 
> I'm hoping to get back on schedule soon. Sorry again for the missed updates. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kjona, upon hearing who was behind them, immediately stood in front of Serana, her fists clenched at her sides. 

Harkon grinned at them, his fangs shining in the torchlight. 

"You again?" he asked. "What have you done to make my daughter risk her life following you?"

"I didn't tell you then, and I won't tell you now," Kjona growled. "Leave us, and I won't tear out your dead heart for what you've done to her."

"Bold words for someone on the edge of death." Harkon jerked his chin at her. "You couldn't take down a fox in your state. What makes you think you can take me down?"

Serana gently touched the spot between Kjona's shoulder blades. "She wouldn't be alone."

Harkon now looked at Serana. "You've truly let this mortal scum change your entire view of the world. What's so special about it? You can always find another one."

Kjona felt her lip curl. "Keep talking, and you won't have a tongue for much longer."

" _ She _ has treated me with far more kindness than you have in centuries. You're only interested in the Elder Scrolls. She's interested in my well-being."

Harkon took a step forward. "About the scrolls-"

"Over my dead body," Kjona spat. 

Harkon's eyes shined with delight. "My pleasure."

He lunged at Kjona with inhuman speed. Luckily, she had dealt with many vampires before. 

Kjona used a Shout to become ethereal, watching as Harkon's sword passed right through her. 

She didn't think she would ever get used to that feeling. 

Harkon hummed as he stepped back. "Interesting," he murmured. "I wondered why your blood smelled different."

Kjona could almost feel the anger rolling off of Serana in waves. 

As Kjona's body became solid once more, Serana grabbed her hand. "We should go. I don't like being in the presence of  _ trash _ ."

Harkon gazed at their linked hands. "What has it done to you, Serana?"

"If I could say something?" Kjona asked, nearly regretting doing so when two glowing eyes were on her - one set annoyed, another curious. Kjona cleared her throat before she grinned. "Harkon, fuck you." Serana gripped her hand harder. " _ Yol Toor Shul! _ " 

Fire erupted from Kjona's throat, engulfing Harkon. He screamed and fell to the ground as Kjona darted the other way. 

"That won't kill him," Serana said from beside Kjona. 

"I know."

"He could still get us and kill you for pulling that stunt."

"It was pretty cool, though, right?"

Kjona glanced at Serana to see her companion shaking her head with a smile. "It was."

Kjona beamed. "I thought you might like it."

They ran for what seemed like hours, but what was likely just a few minutes. Serana went first, as she knew the castle better. Thankfully, they ran into no trouble during their escape.

Kjona didn't think she could handle another Shout.

* * *

"The biggest problem I'm seeing is that you can't be enthralled."

Serana watched Kjona shrug out of the corner of her eye. "Who knows? Maybe I'm just special."

Serana turned to her companion, her eyes narrowed. She willed the magic in her to bend Kjona's will to her own. Kjona merely blinked at her, her expression remaining the same. 

Typically, when someone was enthralled, they became similar to zombies. They would shamble and would be hunched. They would speak slow and like the words they were saying didn't fit in their mouth properly. 

Serana leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Stand," she said, looking for any change in Kjona's attitude. 

Kjona merely raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Humor me for a second." Serana leaned forward. Perhaps it  _ was _ the fact that Kjona was the Dragonborn that kept her from being enthralled. "Do you feel any different? Any urge to obey what I say?"

Kjona rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, there's a little tingle in the back of my head. I always do what you tell me to, so there's no point in doing-"

Serana pushed a little harder. "You will do as I say."

"I..." Kjona's brows furrowed. "Lady Serana-"

"Say it."

Kjona blinked slowly. "I... will do as you say."

Maybe it was that Kjona had tried so hard to keep Harkon's vampires out of her mind. But she trusted Serana, and therefore would let her guard down. 

"Good," Serana said as she stood. She walked around Kjona, stopping at her back.  _ Raise your hand _ .

Kjona raised one of her hands. She held it there, unmoving. 

_ She's enthralled. Otherwise she wouldn't do something just from me thinking it. _

Serana, in her excitement, touched Kjona's lower back as she moved to face her companion. 

Faster than Serana could comprehend, Kjona grabbed the hand on her lower back and held it above Serana's head. She shoved Serana against the nearest wall, pinning her there with her own body. 

Serana severed the connection between them as soon as her back slammed into the wall. Whatever happened was what Kjona wanted to do. 

"Kjona..."

Serana expected fury in Kjona's eyes, but Kjona wasn't even looking at her. She was looking at the ground, fire in her eyes. 

"To think that anyone could have that power over me," Kjona mumbled. "To be that vulnerable again, in a position where someone could do anything they wanted to me and I would be powerless to stop them."

_ "I refuse to be put in those situations again. I refuse to let anyone take advantage of me like that again." _

Kjona had told Serana that she didn't want to be vulnerable like she was when she was a child. But that was the position Serana had just put her in. 

"Don't do that again." Kjona loosened her grip as she slowly stepped away. "Please."

Serana nodded. "Kjona, I didn't mean to-"

"How is it you were able to enthrall me when even Harkon wasn't able to?" Kjona asked as she turned away. "What makes you so special?"

"I think it's because you never have your guard up around me anymore," Serana answered quietly. She remained leaning against the wall. "You trust me. But you don't trust Harkon or his lackeys, and you therefore fought harder to keep them out of your mind. That's really the only explanation I can think of."

Kjona was quiet for a moment. Then she looked back at Serana, worry on her face. "Are you okay?"

Serana blinked. "Am I- What?" 

"I didn't mean to grab you and slam you against the wall. I just... I panicked. I'm sorry."

Serana looked down at her wrist. No bruising, and she wasn't in any pain elsewhere. She had just enthralled Kjona, and Kjona was worried about  _ her _ ?

"I'm fine, you didn't hurt me." Serana took a cautious step forward. "I should be asking if  _ you _ are okay. You were just with Harkon in the dungeons of Castle Volkihar."

Kjona smiled. "Nothing I haven't been through before." 

Her bruises were healing fast, and she would likely be back to normal in no time. 

Kjona gestured to the bed. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me if you need me."

Serana stayed awake throughout the night to keep watch. Harkon would be actively hunting for them now, especially after the stunt Kjona pulled. Someone needed to stay awake and make sure no one surprised them. 

It was a good thing Serana didn't really need sleep.

* * *

_ "I don't think this is a good idea," Kjona whispered as she looked around her surroundings. "I don't want to put you in even more danger." _

_ "Oh, hush, you big baby," Laura snickered. "I'll be fine. And I'll always take care of you, so you don't need to worry." _

_ Laura led her to a hilltop, one that overlooked Riverwood. It seemed so quiet from that far up. _

_ "I missed you, you know," Laura said quietly. "I feared the worst had happened when you disappeared." _

_ "I was just in Riften." Kjona sat down in the grass. "I'm training to be a part of the Thieves Guild now." _

_ Laura beamed at her. "You always had a knack for stealing things." She fell to the ground beside Kjona. "Like my heart." _

_ Kjona snorted and shoved Laura's shoulder. "You're so dramatic." _

_ That moment faded into another. Kjona coming home after a thieving job. The house was quiet, even as she called for her partner.  _

_ It was too quiet. Something was wrong.  _

_ "Laura, are you home?" _

_ Kjona crept to their bedroom. The door was opened slightly. Something that was unusual for Laura to do.  _

_ Upon entering, Kjona noticed a note on the bed. A note that would change Kjona's life for years to come.  _

_ The scene before her melted once more. Now, there was only destruction. The sun was darkened, and fires were all around her. There were screams that filled her ears. She could make out glowing eyes amongst the darkness. _

_ Then, a small voice. "How could you let this happen?" _

_ Kjona felt tears sting her eyes. "I did my best!" she shouted at the darkness. "I did all I could!" _

_ Kjona looked down to see a body at her feet. She felt her heart drop into her stomach.  _ No, it can't be her.

_ "You couldn't protect Laura when she needed it the most," a voice said. "What makes you think you could protect Serana?" _

_ Kjona fell to her knees, her hands hovering over Serana's lifeless body. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." _

_ The voice spoke once more. Who was it supposed to be? Or was it one voice at all? Perhaps it was all the people she had failed.  _

_ "Leave, while you still can. You will only bring about your own dea-" _

Kjona woke with a sharp gasp. She coughed and doubled over, facing the ground. What the hell was that?

"Kjona?" Serana asked softly. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Kjona tried to catch her breath. "I think..." She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "I think we need to leave." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Y'all like how I actually used the Shout words this time lmao. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	21. Your Past Can't Hurt You Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Maybe Thursdays will finally be my uploading schedule again? My coworker came back this week after being gone for nearly three weeks so I should have enough time now that I don't have to cover her shifts. Here's to hoping! 
> 
> This chapter is definitely a long one. If I got anything wrong, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Serana didn't quite like the silence Kjona had been giving her for a few days now. She couldn't figure out if it was something she had said or done. Kjona would be silent unless she needed to speak. 

_ Just when I thought things were getting better... _

They were now heading to Darkfall Cave. Its location had been "burned into" Kjona's brain, as per her companion's description. 

Serana was nervous, to put it lightly. They were entering the final stages of making sure this prophecy never came to pass. They still had some time to go, but every day was just one day closer to either plunging the world in eternal darkness or leaving the world as it was. 

And each day, it was getting harder to face the reality of what would happen to her father for the prophecy to never happen. 

Deep down, she knew he would have to be killed. He couldn't be alive if they wanted to world to remain as it was. 

But Serana had desperately hoped that before it came to that, he would realize how wrong he was and decide he wanted to be a family again. They would go to the Soul Cairn, rescue her mother, and they would be a family again, however broken it was. 

As much as Serana wanted to have that family again... It was long gone. Harkon had severed the ties between them all the moment he wanted that damned prophecy to be fulfilled. 

Serana glanced at Kjona walking silently beside her. What would happen to them after they defeated Harkon? Would they continue to travel together? Would they go their separate ways? Assuming they both survived, anyway.

Serana laced their fingers together as she looked away, up into the sky. Her eyes began to sting. She couldn't bear to lose Kjona. 

"Lady Serana?" Kjona asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Serana blinked to clear her eyes. "Y-Yes," she stuttered. She took a deep breath. Eventually, Kjona had to know how she felt. What better time to say it than a clear and silent night? 

"Is there something on your mind?"

_ It's now or never, Serana, _ she thought to herself. Strangely, Serana felt at peace. With the stars and moons above them, she felt like she could do anything. "Would it be strange if I said-"

"Aw, look at you two," came a voice from the treeline. "Such a romantic night, isn't it?"

Kjona stood in front of Serana, her swords drawn. "What the hell are you doing here?"

A figure emerged from the treeline. One that Serana was, unfortunately, familiar with. "I just came to gloat. I started a war. What have you been doing with your life?"

"What are you talking about?"

Laura leaned her back against a tree. She held out a hand to her face, inspecting her nails. "Didn't you hear? Ulfric Stormcloak hired an assassin to kill the Emperor. The Imperials are in a panic with no Emperor."

Kjona gripped her swords harder. "What did you do?"

Laura chuckled darkly. "I thought it was obvious. I killed the Emperor. Soon enough, Skyrim will break out into war." She gazed at them. "The question is: whose side will you end up on? You always hated both."

"You know nothing about me."

Laura tilted her head to the side. "Is that what you think? I know more than I let on. And I've known you since you were a child. I know everything there is to know about you."

"Kjona, we should go," Serana said quietly. "We can't afford any delays."

"So, she does speak." Laura huffed a laugh. "I have to say, I'm quite shocked you're still with this bloodsucker. Especially after-"

"If you really were Laura, you would know not to bring that up," Kjona snapped. "Lady Serana is not like them."

The two stared at each other, Laura amused and Kjona ready to snap. Serana glanced between them, unsure of what they were talking about. 

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you," Laura said with a glance toward Serana. "Vampires killed her mother. She had no love for that pathetic excuse for a life, but they robbed her of that chance." 

Kjona was fuming now. "Shut. Up."

"She also contracted that disease. Oh, what was it?" Laura tapped her chin. "Ah! It was-"

" _ Sanguinare Vampiris _ ," Kjona muttered. "Worst few days of my life."

It still amazed Serana just how much Laura knew about Kjona. Much more than Serana would likely ever know. 

But, that at least answered her question on why Kjona hated vampires so much. They had robbed her of her chance at revenge with her mother, and had given her a horrible disease. 

Serana understood now why everyone thought that vampires were a blight on the land. Pureblood vampires didn't carry that disease, but ones with diluted vampiric properties did. Maybe Kjona thought Serana carried it. 

Kjona sheathed her swords with a sigh. "Get out of here, Laura. I have better things to do with my time."

Laura moved to stand in front of them. "You know, there's still someone out there that wants your head. I never completed the job." She jerked her chin at Serana. "And now, there's one for your lady friend. You two are pretty wanted, but not in a good way."

"And you decided coming alone would be the best course of action?" Serana asked. "With two of us, you'll be down in no time."

Laura tilted her head to the side. "What makes you think I came alone?" She grinned. "It was nice talking to you,  _ Lady _ Serana."

Serana heard the sound of a bow being drawn back before she registered what Laura was saying. A moment later, something connected with Serana's side. She glanced down, her eyes widening at the arrow protruding from her side. 

She felt the burning inside of her moving throughout her body.  _ Silver _ .

Kjona caught her as she fell to her knees. "What did you-" She paused after looking at the arrow. She turned to Laura. "You son of a-"

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to the only person who holds her life in their hands?" Laura asked. She held up a red potion. "Cooperate with me, Kjona. Otherwise, your friend won't live to see the sunrise."

"What do you want?"

Serana gripped Kjona's shoulder, digging her fingers in. "Don't... listen to her."

Kjona glanced at her before looking back at Laura. "I told you to leave her out of this. Whatever this is is between you and me. You didn't have to involve her."

Laura hummed. "Dearest Serana, did you know I visited her a while back? In Riverwood? When I told her you could possibly be harmed without her being near you, do you know how fast she moved to make sure you were safe?"

Why was Laura saying any of this? What was her angle?

"It was then that I realized the woman who had once been mine had moved on. She no longer holds any love for me, likely because of you."

Kjona snarled. "If she hadn't been with me, you would have killed me long ago. I was foolish to think you could ever be the Laura I once knew."

Even with the tears in her eyes, Serana could tell how much that hurt Laura. She clenched her hands at her sides. "I went back to our home outside of Falkreath, hoping to find you and Lucia there. But you had taken our daughter and left. All that was left in that house was memories of what could have been."

"Do you know how much it hurt to stay there while you were missing? I thought you were dead. I tried to find you for months until Mjoll told me you were likely dead." Kjona looked down at Serana, sorrow in her eyes. When she looked back at Laura, her lip was curled. "Now, I wish you had died when you disappeared."

Kjona gently set Serana on the ground as she stood. She drew her swords once more, this time aiming to use them. She used a Shout to push herself forward at an inhuman speed, looking to knock Laura to the ground. 

Unsuspecting, Laura was knocked to the ground. She unsheathed two short swords at her hips as she stood. "I forgot you could do that."

Serana watched the fight with blurry eyes. With Laura being an assassin, she had no idea how honed her skills were. She was likely an excellent swordswoman. But Serana had also seen Kjona fight enough times to know Laura was in for a shock. 

Serana turned away, hissing in pain. Nearly everyone knew that silver affected the undead in ways it didn't affect the living. Typically, since Serana was well fed, her wounds would heal by themselves. But having silver in her veins meant that her injury wouldn't heal, and she would bleed to death if it didn't get any attention soon. 

Serana heard Kjona use another Shout, followed by the sounds of metal hitting the ground. She glanced over her shoulder to see Laura's weapons on the ground behind her. Kjona used this opportunity to punch Laura square in the nose. 

Laura's head jerked back as she stumbled backward, nearly losing her balance. 

"I told you to leave Lady Serana out of this," Kjona said, strangely calm. Arrows fell around her every now and then, but Kjona paid them no mind. "You didn't listen to me, and now you're paying the price."

Laura scoffed. "After everything her kind has done to you, you  _ protect _ her?"

"Her kind, not  _ her _ . I generalized her at first, and she proved me wrong. You, however, are proving me right with every second you spend here."

"Your head is worth a lot of septims," Laura said. "I'll take it, even if it's the last thing I do."

With the way Kjona always talked about Laura, it was difficult hearing her say these things. Whatever she went through with the Dark Brotherhood must have been awful to have her treating Kjona like this now. 

"I can help you, if you let me," Kjona said, emotion starting to seep into her voice. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to."

Laura sighed. "What happened to you? Before she came along, you would have done anything for me."

Laura hissed in pain, and Serana saw her jump out of the way as Kjona lunged at her. 

"I should be asking you that question. The Laura I knew would never try to  _ kill me. _ "

Laura bent down to pick up her weapons. She had her head bowed for a few moments. Finally, she looked up. "I'm sorry, Kjona. But I don't have a choice."

Laura lunged at Kjona, and Serana feared the worst. But she wasn't able to do anything. 

Laura paused just before she would have swung her swords. She looked down at her stomach, at the swords protruding there. She looked back up at Kjona, disbelief written all over her face. 

Kjona was emotionless. She stared at Laura, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

"Kjona... Please..."

Kjona brought up her leg, only to use it to kick Laura to the ground, freeing her swords in the process. Laura fell to the ground with a grunt. 

Kjona flicked the blood off of her swords before sheathing them for a final time. "Maybe now you'll learn your lesson and stay away from my family."

Kjona walked to Serana, gently brushing her hair out of her face. She put her arms under Serana's back and knees, lifting her. She used another Shout, one that made the world around them slow. 

Kjona never once looked back. She kept her eyes forward, determined. Serana could tell her strength was waning from using so many Shouts and fighting an assassin. 

But still, Kjona pushed on. The other archer assassin had no chance to follow them as they moved normally despite the world around them being slowed. 

"I'm so sorry," Kjona said, her voice thick. "I-I didn't know-"

"You couldn't... have," Serana said, struggling to say the simplest words. Her arrow wound would need attention soon. "Need to... help the wound."

Kjona looked around as the world faded back to normal around them. She set Serana against a tree, pulling out the red potion Laura was holding earlier. She smiled. "I didn't think it would be safe in Laura's hands."

Serana laughed, but she soon went into a coughing fit, blood coming from her mouth. 

Kjona nodded. "Let me get this arrow out, and I'll give you the potion." 

Serana desperately hoped Kjona knew not to just rip the arrow out. If she did, it would only cause more problems for both of them.

Instead of ripping the arrow out, head and all, Kjona broke half of the arrow. She looked up at Serana, frowning. "This will hurt. A lot."

Before Serana could say anything, Kjona grabbed the shaft and pulled it out, pressing her hands to the wound afterward. 

Serana screamed through gritted teeth. Tears streamed down her face as her side burned. 

"Drink." 

Kjona pressed the potion to Serana's lips, ready to tilt it back. Serana glared at her as she opened her mouth. She swallowed the potion grudgingly, grimacing at its bitter taste. 

Serana felt hands at her side and saw Kjona wrapping bandages around her middle. They wouldn't do much, but hopefully, they would keep some of Serana's blood in her body. 

"I need to get you somewhere safe," Kjona said quietly. "Get some rest. I'll get us there." 

Kjona moved toward Serana, but the latter attempted moving away. "You're not... strong enough," she panted. "You need rest."

Kjona shook her head. "Please. Let me do this for you. I understand being stubborn is your 'thing,' but right now, it could cost you your life. You need to rest for your wound to heal."

Maybe it was the wound or the potion making her delirious, but Serana nodded. Her eyes grew heavy, and she leaned into Kjona. 

Stoic as always, Kjona lifted her once more. Serana rested her head on her companion's shoulder. 

She drifted to sleep, listening to the sounds of Kjona's steady heartbeat against her ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's one problem taken care of. Probably. 
> 
> Honestly, who'd have thought Kjona would finally snap and get revenge on Laura for hurting Serana. We can all see where Kjona's priorities lie now. 
> 
> Any questions? Feel free to comment and I'll answer as best I can! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	22. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of emotions in this chapter, folks! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had, thankfully, not taken Kjona long to find a place for Serana to rest while her wound healed. 

She had stopped in a little town with just a few buildings. Kjona didn't even know the name of the town or where they were in Skyrim. 

After checking that Serana was, in fact, still alive, Kjona sat in an uncomfortable and faced the door. She kept one hand on her sword hilt while the other gripped a dagger. 

She felt sorrow in her chest every time she glanced at Serana. This was her fault. She  _ knew _ Laura. She should have known her ex-partner wouldn't travel alone. 

But Kjona had been too focused on keeping Laura away from Serana to even notice the archer in the trees. 

She couldn't help but think of that dream she had had a few days prior. About how she couldn't protect Laura when she needed it, and now she couldn't protect Serana. 

Kjona had been relatively useless in the Soul Cairn, only defeating Durnehviir through sheer luck and timing. She knew Serana was much more powerful than she was. 

She was always trying to prove herself to Serana. It was like constantly saying,  _ Look, I'm good enough for you! _

Kjona already knew the nature of her feelings. She had denied them at first, considering she her past with vampires  _ and _ Nords, but Serana had proven her wrong. She was nothing like her kind.

And slowly, Kjona had come to realize that she didn't want to part from Serana. Even after this was all over, if they were both still alive, she wanted them to continue having adventures together. 

At least now, Kjona could watch over her while she rested. If anything, she could protect her lady while she was most vulnerable. 

It was the least she deserved. 

* * *

Serana woke slowly. There was still a pain in her side, but thankfully, it was duller than it was when she had first been shot. 

She blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the gentle rays of dusk light coming through the only window in the room. Serana sat up with jerky movements, still adjusting to being shot with a silver arrow and surviving. 

She huffed a quiet laugh when she saw Kjona sitting not too far from the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. One of her hands was loosely holding a dagger. 

Serana smiled and shook her head. She stood shakily before making her way to where Kjona was sitting. 

Kjona woke almost immediately after Serana put a hand on her shoulder. 

Kjona sat up straight and gripped her dagger harder, looking around the room for a moment before settling on Serana. 

Relief flooded Kjona's features as Serana smiled at her. "Good morning." She blinked. "Evening?"

"Evening," Serana replied. She watched as Kjona's brows furrowed, her head bowing slightly. "Kjona, are you-"

Kjona leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Serana's middle and resting her head on Serana's chest. She held Serana tightly, her breathing becoming unsteady. 

"I'm so sorry," Kjona said quietly. "It's my fault you were shot. I should have known she wouldn't come alone."

Serana returned the embrace as best she could, looking down at the top of Kjona's head. "What would you have to be sorry about? I'm fine, you're fine. We survived despite her best efforts."

Kjona leaned back slightly and looked up at Serana, tears slowly making their way down her face. "I... I would never forgive myself if you had been killed because I wasn't good enough."

It broke Serana's heart to see Kjona like this. So vulnerable and open. Scared because she thought she had lost Serana. 

Serana gently grasped Kjona's face in her hands. "Hey, don't ever say that, okay? It'll take more than a silver arrow to take me down. I haven't lived for millennia just to be killed by some arrow."

Kjona nodded. She glanced away. "I guess... Laura's really dead this time."

Serana couldn't imagine what Kjona was going through. She had just killed her own ex-partner. The woman she had spent her entire childhood and most of her adult life with. 

It was in self-defense, but she had still done it. Laura wouldn't have survived two swords in her stomach, no matter who was there to help her. She would have bled out within minutes. 

Kjona must have already known that. She had spent all this time looking for a woman that was already lost. That had already moved on and decided money was more important than protecting those they once loved. 

"What am I going to tell Lucia?" Kjona whispered. "That I killed her mother? That I could never find her, even after all this searching?"

Serana bent down and placed her lips on the top of Kjona's head. "You did all you could. Laura sealed her fate the moment she decided attacking you was a good idea."

"I should have prevented this. If I just-"

"What happened wasn't your fault," Serana interrupted. She stood straight and embraced Kjona again. "Laura chose her side long ago, and it just happened to not be yours. You defended yourself against an assassin, and she paid the price of going against you."

Kjona shrugged. "I appreciate the words, Lady Serana, but... Self-defense or not, I was still the one to stab her.  _ I  _ killed her. I'm the only one responsible."

"That doesn't mean it has to haunt you." Serana crouched and grasped Kjona's face again. "If you need time, we'll stop traveling for a little while. But we do need to get to Darkfall Cave. I'm with you, whenever you're ready."

It wasn't a wise decision, but considering they still had the Elder Scrolls, there was almost no way Harkon would know where to go. Only Kjona knew the place of Auriel's Bow. 

Kjona rested her forehead against Serana's. "At least I have you now. And you're definitely better than Laura."

Serana grinned. "I am pretty great, huh?"

Kjona snorted and leaned back. She rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky on me now."

"Too late." Serana sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you need to sleep? I don't imagine that chair was comfortable."

Kjona shook her head. "It wasn't, but I'll live. I just wanted to watch the door, make sure no other assassins followed us and tried something."

Serana smiled. "My protector."

Kjona's face turned a light shade of pink as she looked away. "I-It was nothing." She cleared her throat. "We should probably head out soon. I doubt we were followed, but... I just want a distraction from the shitstorm that just happened."

"Kjona," Serana said as she leaned forward, "are you sure you're rested enough? You used a lot of Shouts during and after your fight with Laura. I remember you said using a lot in a row made you exhausted."

Kjona shrugged. "I'll be fine. I slept a little."

Serana gave her a flat look. "'A little' isn't enough. Come lay down for a few hours."

"You were just shot. You need more rest than-"

Serana tilted her head to the side. "Who said I wouldn't also be sleeping?"

Kjona's face turned a darker shade. "L-Like in the same bed?"

Serana rolled her eyes. "For someone who had a partner for a lot of their life, you really are dull."

Kjona rubbed the back of her neck as she stood. "That's nice and all, but I have a better idea." She turned to Serana with a grin. "What do you say to a few drinks?"

* * *

"A few drinks" had turned into several bottles of wine, all of which Kjona had stolen from the inn.

_ "But it's boring to pay for things when I can just as easily steal them." _

Said thief was sitting on a little hill they had found, staring out at the dark horizon. She had drunk a lot more than Serana had. 

It was understandable, really. Kjona had done all she could to help Laura, but now the worst possible outcome had come true. She was likely drinking her sorrows away. 

Kjona ran a hand through her hair and laughed. "What a fucked up situation we've gotten ourselves into."

Serana shook her head. "I can always go alone. You don't have to come with me."

Kjona's head snapped to Serana, her eyes wide. "But I want-" She hiccuped. "I want to go with you."

Serana leaned forward and rested a hand on Kjona's cheek. Kjona leaned into the touch, her eyes full of sorrow as her mouth turned downward. 

"I may not always be... well, what you need. But I don't want you to face this alone. Not like I had to."

"What are you talking about?" Serana asked as she pulled her hand away. 

Kjona shrugged and looked down at her hands. She was fidgeting with them, pulling at her fingers and making her hands into fists. Was she nervous about something?

"I-I don't..." Kjona bit her lip. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face. "Can I... Can I tell you something?"

Serana waited for Kjona to follow up on her question, but she remained silent. She stared out at the horizon again, idly playing with her fingers once more. 

"Go ahead," Serana said softly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be that bad. You have nothing to be nervous about."

Kjona huffed a quiet laugh. She chugged the bottle of wine until it was empty, then set it down on the ground beside her. She turned to Serana. "I-I want... You should know I..." 

Kjona shook her head. She frowned again and bowed her head, staring at the ground.

"Kjona?"

Kjona seemed to decide on something. She stood shakily, nearly losing her balance. 

And then she stumbled to the side. 

Serana stood quickly and caught Kjona before she could hit the ground. Kjona rested against Serana's chest, her arms wrapped loosely around her. 

"This seems familiar," Serana murmured with a smile. "I guess I've become your savior now."

Kjona regained her balance slowly. She stood straight, her hands on Serana's shoulders. 

Their faces were mere inches apart. Serana's breath hitched as she realized just how close they were. 

Serana could smell the wine coming from Kjona's breath. She really had drunk a lot. 

She saw Kjona's eyes flick downward for a moment before moving back up. Kjona leaned forward slightly. 

Serana realized a second too late what Kjona was doing. 

_ Oh, no. No, no, no. _

Serana jerked backward and shoved Kjona back. Kjona, being drunk and unable to stand without wobbling, fell back to the ground with a grunt. She groaned as she tried sitting up.

"I'm so sorry, I-"

Kjona shook her head and waved Serana away. "No, I... I'm sorry. That was ina-in-inappro-" She cleared her throat, her cheeks a deep red. "Not... very nice."

Serana's lips formed into a thin line. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, watching as Kjona struggled to stand once more. 

Really, what was Kjona thinking? She was  _ drunk _ . She wasn't in her right mind. 

It was impossible for Kjona to feel the same way that Serana felt about her. 

_ She's just grieving, _ Serana thought as Kjona stumbled once more.  _ She just wanted to feel something. I can't blame her for that. _

"We can talk about this in the morning, after you're sober. For now, we should go back to the inn."

Kjona nodded mutely and began walking in the direction of the inn. Serana tried helping her, but learned fast that Kjona didn't want to be helped. 

Kjona stubbornly stumbled her way to the inn, fumbling with the door. She rubbed the back of her neck when Serana rushed in front of her, opening the door to their room. 

"I... I can go sleep somewhere else," Kjona murmured. She was pressing herself into the door, her arms crossed over her chest. She refused to look at Serana. "You're probably uncomfortable, and I don't want that."

Serana sat in the only chair in the room. It was the same one Kjona had been sleeping in just hours before. She jerked her head in the direction of the bed. "Lay down."

Kjona, obedient as always, shuffled toward the bed. She sat down slowly, keeping her eyes focused anywhere but at Serana. 

"Get some rest," Serana said. "We'll talk about this after you wake up, okay?"

Kjona nodded again and laid down on the bed. She had her back turned toward Serana. She was curled into a ball, seemingly trying to make herself as small as possible. 

Several silent minutes passed, and Serana thought Kjona had fallen asleep. But, faintly, almost so quiet that Serana couldn't hear it, Kjona said, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, Serana."

Serana's head snapped up from where she had been staring at her hands. Before she could answer, however, she could hear deep breathing. 

Serana smiled. "You really are something else."

It wasn't that Serana wouldn't mind that kind of affection from Kjona. It was just that Kjona was drunk, and she would likely regret doing anything with Serana. 

_ We'll talk about it in the morning,  _ Serana thought.  _ Once she sleeps off her drunkenness and we can talk like adults.  _

Part of Serana hoped Kjona wouldn't remember. She wanted to be more,  _ of course _ , but after all that had happened? She didn't want to force Kjona into a position she would regret.

Serana wanted things between them to be natural. 

With a sigh, Serana turned to the door. She would watch over Kjona and make sure nothing would get between them. 

Not again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen. 
> 
> If you have any questions about any of the scenes, feel free to comment! I will say that after the whole ordeal with Laura, Kjona is obviously not in a good place. She got drunk, and in her drunken state, she had no real control over what she was doing. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	23. Are You Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am REALLY sorry about missing a couple of updates again. Life keeps getting in the way. The one good thing about nearly everything being on shutdown is that I have more time to work on this now. The story is starting to pick up again, and I'm starting to really see where this is going now. 
> 
> There is some cursing in this chapter, as well as violence and blood. Figured I'd give a warning to anyone who needed it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kjona had slept for nearly half a day before she finally woke up.

Serena had been idly flipping through a book she found when she heard Kjona mumble, "Gods, what did I drink last night?"

Kjona sat up and blinked her eyes open. She looked around the room, nearly jumping off the bed when she saw Serana sitting nearby, watching her. 

"You had quite the crazy night last night," Serana said, turning back to her book. 

Kjona cursed under her breath. "What... did I do?"

Serana smiled. She had been thinking of ways to tease Kjona for her stunt last night. "You married a hagraven."

A hagraven was the nastiest thing Serana could think of. It seemed a suitable teasing subject. And besides, Kjona would probably never think she had married an actual hagraven. 

Much to her surprise, Kjona whined, "Gods, not again."

Serana's head snapped up. She stared at Kjona with wide eyes. "I- What do you mean 'again'?"

Kjona shook her head. "I mentioned that I met Sanguine, right? Well, I met him in a bar in Whiterun. I... got really drunk. During my drunken adventures, it turned out I had proposed to a hagraven." She sighed. "Which one did I marry this time?"

Serana chuckled. "I was just teasing you. You didn't marry anyone or anything last night." Her eyes narrowed when she saw Kjona breathe a sigh of relief. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Kjona seemed to think for a moment. "It's all a blur," she said. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I remember being an idiot and laughing over nothing. And I think you pushed me? But that could have just been something I dreamt."

Serana bit her lip and turned away. How could she really defend herself?  _ Yes, I pushed you, because you tried to- _

_ To- _

_ Shit. _

Serana felt her cheeks burn.  _ You're really in deep. _

"Anyway, we should be leaving to continue to Darkfall Cave. Your father won't stop hunting us just because I had a drunk night."

Serana nodded. "It shouldn't be much farther, I wouldn't think."

Kjona shook her head again and stood. "It's not. Maybe another day or two. We should make it by tomorrow night if we don't stop often." She sighed. "Let's just hope no assassins try to kill us this time."

Serana stood as well, following Kjona out the door. "Well, you took out the one that had a grudge against you, so I'd say we'll be fine."

Kjona quickly pulled her hood over her head and pulled her mask over her face. "Even so. We should move quickly. Who knows if your father sent out more people to find us."

Serana huffed a laugh. "Maybe Isran sent people to spy on us."

Kjona snorted. "Gods, I hope not. They'll find some embarrassing things if he did."

"Come on. We're one step closer to stopping my father."

Kjona was silent for a moment. She glanced around, only speaking when they were out of the little town they had stopped in. 

"Lady Serana?" she asked quietly. "Are you sure you're ready to face your father?"

Serana shrugged. "Were you ready to face Laura?"

Kjona huffed a silent laugh. "After what she had done to you? Yes. The only thing on my mind was getting her out of the way so she couldn't hurt you anymore."

"Then, there's your answer." Kjona cocked her head to the side. "After all my father has put you through - put  _ both _ of us through - there's no doubt in my mind he has to die. And I need to be the one to do it, just like you were the one to extinguish your own bad past."

"Don't think I'm letting you face him alone," Kjona said. "No matter what happens, we'll face him together, just like we've faced everything else. But I won't stand in your way when the time comes."

Serana let out a sigh of relief. She didn't answer verbally, but she lightly linked her fingers with Kjona's. 

Kjona snorted. "You hold my hand all the time, you don't need to be shy about it."

"I know, but I never hear you complaining about the way I hold it."

Kjona shook her head and looked away. She remained silent, and Serana let herself grin. 

Maybe things would turn out okay for them in the end. They just had a lot of obstacles to go through to first. 

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right cave?" Serana asked. She looked around, not knowing if there was a secret lever or button somewhere. "This looks like a dead end."

Kjona had her fingers on her temples, her eyes closed. "No, this has to be it. The Scrolls showed me this place."

Serana bit her cheek. Kjona was really trying to find Auriel's Bow, but the Elder Scrolls must have been a little difficult to decipher. 

Kjona took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and glanced around. "Maybe... Maybe we missed something? We should double back." 

Kjona turned quickly on her heel. She made her way back to the bridge, her hands clenched at her sides. 

Serana followed close behind. "Kjona, maybe we just-"

They only got about halfway across the bridge before Serana heard something crack. They both stopped, standing as still as they could.

"Lady Serana?"

"Yeah?"

Kjona looked back at Serana, her eyes wide. "I have a feeling the bridge isn't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the bridge's ropes snapped. Time seemed to slow as they fell. 

They fell into a river below the bridge. Serana struggled to get to the surface with the water rushing by her. 

When she did, her first thought was to look for Kjona, but she couldn't see anything besides the dark walls around her. 

Serana looked ahead of her, her heart dropping to her belly when she saw the cliff's edge. 

"Oh, shi-"

Serana screamed as she fell. Really, why couldn't things just be simple? Why couldn't they go  _ one _ week without being in danger?

The river system seemed to go on forever, or maybe it was Serana's panic making things seem to go by at a snail's pace. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , after one last waterfall, Serana fell over the edge of the waterfall and onto hard ground. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach before shakily standing. 

She looked around the small, dark cave she found herself in. Kjona didn't seem to be nearby, but she would likely fall into the little cave soon. 

The river split into two small lanes that rushed down to what looked like a larger cave system. 

There was a yelp and a grunt behind Serana as a body met the ground. Serana looked behind her to see Kjona on her hands and knees, coughing. 

"Well," Kjona said between taking deep breaths. She looked up at Serana. "That was both terrifying and the most fun I've ever had. Let's never do it again."

Serana laughed. She ran a hand through her soaked hair, looking around the cave they found themselves in. "It looks like there's a path over there. It probably leads somewhere."

Kjona snorted and collapsed onto her back. "Lady Serana, I really just want to rest for a moment."

Serana smiled and sat next to Kjona. "At least you were right about this being the right cave."

"I wish I wasn't."

Serana closed her eyes and listened to everything around her. She supposed there was some good coming from the bad situation.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, until Kjona cleared her throat and stood. "Come on. If we can survive a fall like that, your father definitely can." Serana watched her with a smile. "Just so you know, I'm going to throat punch whoever thought this cave was a good idea. I think my back is broken."

Kjona helped Serana stand before she made her way down the path. Then she stopped, her shoulders dropping. 

"I hate this place."

Frostbite spiders fell from the ceiling. They hissed at Kjona and Serana, taking intimidating steps toward them. 

Kjona drew her swords, walking to the spiders with anger in her steps. Serana followed behind her, readying her magic. 

Thankfully, these spiders were small and easy to take care of. It took Kjona just a few swipes of her swords to take down some of the spiders. Serana merely sent large icicles into them. 

"Why is it always spiders?" Kjona murmured. "Well, I guess it can't get any worse."

Another hiss sounded above them, and Kjona looked back at Serana, her eyes tired. 

"You just had to say something, huh?" Serana asked with a small smile. 

A giant frostbite spider fell from the ceiling, shaking the ground as it landed. 

"Do you have a plan to take down this thing?" 

Kjona shrugged and looked at the sword in her hand. "I was just going to stab it. You?"

"Magic."

Kjona nodded with a grin and ran toward the spider. She ducked under the web it spit at her and under the icicle Serana shot at it. 

Kjona swiped at one of its long legs, rolling under it as it tried to stab her. 

Serana sent another icicle into one of the spider's eyes, cringing as it seemed to scream. 

Kjona jumped onto the spider's back, nearly falling over as it attempted to throw her off. Kjona flipped both her swords in her hands before driving them into the spider's head. 

The spider stumbled to the side before it collapsed, finally throwing Kjona off of it. She stood with a grumble, dusting herself off. 

Serana crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know where this cave leads, but by the way things are going, I really don't want there to be more spiders."

"You're telling me." Kjona ripped her swords out of the spider's head and sheathed them after flicking the blood off of them. "Who do I need to talk to so we stop running into spiders?"

Serana chuckled. "Let's go. Did the Scrolls burn anything else into your brain?"

Kjona shook her head and followed Serana. "No. I just know the location of Auriel's Bow. It's somewhere in this cave..."

They followed the small path for a while, their senses on high alert. It seemed both of them just wanted to find Auriel's Bow and finally confront her father. 

Well. Serana still didn't want to face the monster her father had become, but it was rapidly becoming a choice between the life or death of the world. 

Of  _ Serana's _ world. The only person she really started to care about after thousands of years was in danger because she was too stubborn to let Serana face her demons alone. 

Kjona shouldn't have even gotten involved. She should have stayed in Riften with Lucia, or gone with Laura,  _ anything _ but stay with Serana. 

Not that Serana didn't enjoy the company. She wouldn't have wanted to do any of this alone, but she felt terrible for dragging Kjona into this. 

_ No, Kjona is a grown woman. She can make her own choices, and she chose to stay with you. That must mean something. _

"Hm. No spiders so far," Kjona mumbled. "That's a good sign, right?"

Serana smiled at Kjona, but she quickly looked away, going back to her thoughts. "Is this... really what you want?"

"What do you mean? Fighting spiders? Hell no. I hate those things. I also don't like caves too much, but-"

"That's not what I meant." Serana sighed. "You could have said no. You could have stayed with the Dawnguard, or with the Thieves Guild. But you chose to come with me."

"And that's... a bad thing?" Kjona asked, worry in her voice. "Did you want me to stay with one of them?"

"No!" Serana answered quickly. She looked to Kjona, whose eyes were wide, a slight frown on her face. "Trust me, I've enjoyed every minute we've spent together. I just don't want you to end up hurt because of my fucked up family."

"To be fair, I've met both your parents, and I've survived both. There isn't much either of them can do that I haven't already been through." Kjona glanced away. "I've almost died a few times, I've been beaten, I was enthralled. What can they do that I haven't seen already?"

"My mother seemed to like you, so I think she wouldn't try to kill you. But we both know how my father feels about you, and he-"

"Lady Serana, no offense, but when I see your father next, he's getting an ass-kicking." Kjona lightly put her arm around Serana's shoulders. "I can take your father. Do you  _ really _ think I'm letting him get away with everything he's done to you?" 

Serana smiled, but before she could say anything, she paused. Before them was what looked like the ancient remnants of a chantry. An elf was standing at an altar, their arms raised above their head in praise. 

The elf turned to look at them. They smiled kindly, their arms lowering. 

Kjona and Serana shared a glance, both baffled by the sight. The elf was unlike any Serana had seen before. 

"Welcome," the elf said. "Come forward, children. You have nothing to fear here."

Kjona bent down, close to Serana's ear. "That's what a lot of people have said to me before trying to kill me."

Serana lightly smacked Kjona's arm. She walked forward, still cautious of the elf. 

Kjona's arm fell to her side as Serana walked to the elf. She didn't know what kind of elf they were, but they had to be ancient. 

The elf bowed. "I see I am in the presence of another elf. Well met, child." They stood straight. "I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor." They smiled and swept their arm out. "Welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri-El."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. 
> 
> My update schedule may be changing now, but I'm not entirely sure. Don't count on it. Also, since this is probably only going to have like at most 15 or so more chapters, I will be starting on yet another story. That'll probably come out a little while after this is finished. That'll give me time to outline and see how well this ending is received. 
> 
> I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter for some reason, which is mainly the reason why I never got around to writing it. But, I finally finished it at 2:30 in the morning after working on it since about 8:30 pm. That probably shows how much trouble I had. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know! My brain is half dead just trying to write this, so please, let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as I'm more coherent. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	24. Don't You Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as warnings go, there is cursing, blood, and violence. 
> 
> Now. I had a comment recently sort of complaining about the slow burn of this fic, and I have one thing to say to that. 
> 
> I told you all this would be really slow burn. It's in the tags. Also, this is my story. I am the author, and therefore, I decide the pace and when things will happen. If you don't like it, don't read it. I want them to be together just as much as you all, but (without spoiling) I have something better planned. So please, just be patient. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Great Chantry, my ass, _ Kjona thought as she looked around the decrepit Chantry. 

"Pardon my rudeness," Kjona said, "but you're not like any elf I've seen above ground."

Gelebor smiled kindly. "My kind no longer exists in the way you now know. You call us the Falmer."

Serana gasped quietly beside her. "You're a Snow Elf?"

Gelebor nodded. "I am one of the few remaining in this world. We were many before. Who you call the Falmer, I call the Betrayed. There were once many paladins here, but the Betrayed found us and killed most of us. Only my brother and I remain."

"Yeah, we encountered a few on our way here," Kjona said. She glanced at Serana. "Do you know why we're here?"

Gelebor took a deep breath. "Yes. You are here for Auriel's Bow, are you not?" He turned away. "I can help you get to it, but I need your assistance first."

"What do you need?" Serana asked. "We need to get Auriel's Bow. It's a matter of life or death."

"I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vythur... my brother."

Kjona blinked. They needed to get Auriel's Bow, no matter the cost. But... Well, Kjona had never felt at ease killing people. She did so only when there was no other option. 

Could she really do this?

_ Of course you can, _ Kjona told herself.  _ You need to keep Serana safe, and the only way to do that is to get Auriel's Bow. This is the only way. _

"We'll do it, of course. But... why your brother?" Serana asked. "What happened between you two?"

"The kinship between us is gone," Gelebor answered. "I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew. It was the Betrayed... they did something to him, I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

Kjona crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know he's even still alive?"

"He's alive. I've seen him. But something's wrong. He never looks as though he's in pain or under duress. He just... stands there and watches, as though waiting."

Gelebor gestured to something that looked like a roof sticking out of the ground. "You'll need a wayshrine to get to him. Let me show you." 

Gelebor raised his hands toward the structure. Blue light came from his hands and drifted to the structure. Not a moment later, it began rising, shaking the ground as it did so. 

"This is a wayshrine," Gelebor said. "It is a way for Initiates to travel from one place to another on their Path to Enlightenment."

Serana pointed to the middle of the wayshrine. "What's that basin in the center?"

"Ah." Gelebor walked toward the wayshrine. "Once the Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin at the wayshrine's center and proceed to the next wayshrine."

Serana sighed. "So, these Initiates would just lug around a heavy pitcher full of water. Marvelous." She looked at Kjona, her face showing her unease. "How long would they have to do that?"

Gelebor seemed to think for a moment. "Well, once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself."

"All that just to end up dumping it out?" Serana shook her head. "Makes no sense to me."

Kjona lightly knocked her shoulder against Serana's. "It's just a part of an old elven religion. It's not practiced anymore, but it meant a lot to those who did it back in the day."

Serana smiled. "I'm surprised you know that."

Kjona smiled back. "I know a lot more about the elves than I let on."

Serana took a deep breath. "So, we need to do all this nonsense just to kill your brother and get Auriel's Bow?"

Gelebor bowed his head. "I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way, I'd have done it long ago. The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and traveling from wayshrine to wayshrine, just as they did. The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment."

Kjona nodded. "We'll take care of it for you."

Gelebor smiled at them, relief flooding his features. "Thank you." He walked over to the wayshrine, pulling out a large ewer. "Take this. I wish you both the best of luck."

Kjona took the ewer before Serana could, smirking at her companion. "I'm not letting you lug this thing around."

Serana shook her head but smiled. "If you break your back, don't come complaining to me."

With one last grateful nod to Gelebor, Kjona and Serana left the Great Chantry by using the wayshrine. 

At least they were one step closer to finishing all of this. 

* * *

Kjona groaned as they left the cave the wayshrine had brought them to. "I never want to do this again."

Serana snorted. "How many more of these do you think we have to go through?"

"We... should have asked. Hopefully, not a lot."

Kjona stopped in her tracks, her brows furrowed as she rubbed at her chest.

"Kjona?" Serana asked. "Everything okay?"

"I- Yeah. I just..." She looked out at the snowy landscape. "It felt like there was a dragon nearby."

Serana hummed. "Maybe we won't run into it?"

Kjona looked at her, her eyes flat. "With our luck?"

Serana shrugged and continued walking. Wherever they were... it was beautiful, in a tragic sort of way. There were ruins scattered all over. 

It must have been a wonderful place, once. 

"I'm glad you're here with me," Serana said quietly. 

She turned to see Kjona smile one of her heart-melting smiles.  _ Does she know the effect she has on me? _

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Kjona said, just as quiet. "Lady Serana? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

She heard Kjona take a deep breath. "That night, a few days ago. What did I really do?"

Serana felt her heart skip a beat. "What do you mean?"

Kjona was now walking beside her, her eyes on the horizon. "I'm starting to remember bits and pieces. And I know you did push me away. What I can't remember is what I did to cause that. Whatever it was, I'm sorry I did it."

"You apologized enough that night. It's fine." Serana bit her lip. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I have an idea of what my drunk, dumbass self did."

"And... What is it you think you did?"

Kjona turned to face her, worry on her face. She was frowning slightly. "You have to know by now... don't you?"

Serana knew exactly what she was talking about. But could she really believe it? That Kjona felt the same way?

That Kjona spent countless nights lying awake, thinking of her? Thinking of what it would feel like to finally,  _ finally _ , press their lips together?

Serana had done exactly those things. She had lost a lot of unneeded sleep just thinking about what it would be like to claim Kjona as  _ hers _ . What it would be like to  _ hold _ her in a way that was clearly not just friendly. 

What it would feel like to taste that Dragonborn blood.

Serana swallowed the lump growing in her throat. Her cheeks flushed. The burn even went to the tips of her ears. 

"Kjona, I-"

Before she could finish, Serana saw something moving fast out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened as she tackled Kjona to the ground just as a strangely colored sabre cat leaped over them. 

Kjona grunted as her back hit the snowy ground. Her face was screwed up in pain, but Serana paid her no mind at the moment. She had other things to worry about. 

The sabre cat growled at them, making its way to them quickly. 

Kjona let out a frustrated noise as she flipped Serana onto her back. She looked  _ pissed _ . "You know, I don't appreciate-"

Kjona looked to the side. The blood seemed to drain from her face as she finally noticed the sabre cat. 

"Kjona!"

The sabre cat lunged once more. It knocked her to the ground, its giant claws in her shoulders. 

Serana sat up from where Kjona had put her on her back. She stared in horror as the cat opened its mouth. 

Kjona was struggling, unable to move her arms or legs with the giant beast on her, pinning her to the ground. She grit her teeth, staring at the sabre cat with fury in her eyes. 

Serana couldn't move fast enough as the sabre cat jerked its head toward Kjona's throat. 

Her heart sank, expecting the worst, but... Kjona had turned into an ethereal version of herself. 

"Kill this thing while it's distracted!" Kjona shouted. 

Serana pushed passed her shock and readied her magic. It took one icicle shot to the head for the sabre cat to go down. 

The cat fell to the side, dead. Blood stained the snow around it. 

Kjona shoved the dead beast off of her and stood. She was breathing heavily, blood dripping down both arms. 

"Kjona-"

Kjona stepped back when Serana took a step forward. "Leave me be."

Serana shook her head. "You're bleeding badly. Let me help."

Kjona took another step back, her hands out defensively. "You've done enough." Gold and orange light came from Kjona's hands. They spread up her arms before twining around the wounds on her shoulders. 

"When did you learn how to do that?" Serana asked, hoping Kjona would answer her without a pissy tone.

Kjona stared at her for a moment before sighing. "A little while ago. I found a tome a few weeks ago. I can only heal myself. Otherwise, I would have healed you this way when you were shot."

Serana nodded. "Well, at least I won't have to bandage you up anymore."

Kjona's expression looked like she had just gotten her heart broken, but she smiled. It was definitely forced, but Serana stayed quiet. 

"We should... get going," Kjona said awkwardly. "Let's just get this over with. I want out of here as fast as possible."

Serana remained quiet as she followed Kjona.  _ She doesn't seem pissed off anymore. Just... sad. _

What could she be-

The realization hit Serana a moment too late. 

_ I never answered her. I just tackled her to the ground with no explanation.  _ That's _ why she was angry.  _

She couldn't possibly bring it up now. She didn't want Kjona to become even angrier with her. 

Serana's brows furrowed as she thought. What could she possibly say to make Kjona smile?

The thought finally hit her when they began walking down a broken staircase that led to a giant, iced-over lake. 

"When you were with my father in the dungeons," Serana started, "they didn't try to turn you, did they?"

Kjona glanced back. She shook her head. "No. None of them ever got the chance to go near my blood. Why?"

Serana nodded and smirked. "Good. I still want to be the one that tastes your blood for the first time."

Kjona looked back at her fully now. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears were a deep red. She stared only for a moment before she grinned and shook her head. "You're the only person I trust to do that."

_ Yes! _

Kjona uneasily stepped onto the frozen lake. "I think I see another wayshrine, but we'll have to cross this death trap first."

The wind began to pick up as they walked. "Do you feel anything? Any dragons?"

Kjona looked around. "Now that you mention it..."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the ground began to shake. Kjona stopped, but she still slightly drifted across the ice. 

"That's not good," Kjona mumbled. She stared at the ice. A few seconds later, she yelped and tried backing up, only to slip and fall on her ass. Still, she scrambled away, only standing with Serana's help. "Lady Serana, we have to go. There are dragons under the-"

Something large burst from the lake, sending ice shards everywhere. Both Serana and Kjona guarded their faces as something roared above them. 

"-ice."

Not far away, something else flew out of the lake. There was the sound of flapping wings and dragons roaring. 

Serana stood straight, looking at the dragons flying above them. 

Kjona sighed beside her. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. 
> 
> I really am trying to update this more often. I should have a lot more free time now. 
> 
> As a side note, I'm really surprised we've gotten this far! And I'm surprised people are still reading this and enjoying it. It really makes my day to hear someone say they like it so far. 
> 
> The bad news is that this is actually almost over. If you think about it, we're in the Forgotten Vale part of the DLC. There isn't a lot left to write about. But, maybe you all would be interested in a sequel...? That really just depends on how this ending is received. If not, I'll just start another story for a different fandom.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	25. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets kinda sad but ALSO gets really Soft so. Don't @ me. 
> 
> Also, there is most certainly blood in this chapter and a little bit of cursing. You'll see what I mean. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kjona knew she should have listened to the feeling in her chest. 

"Any plans for taking them down?" Serana asked. "I'm all out of ideas."

Kjona did the first thing that came to mind when she saw one of the dragons swoop toward them. She grabbed Serana by the waist and used a Shout to push them forward, out of the dragon's way. 

She had to use her Shouts wisely. She wasn't trained to use more than a few at a time, but she had a feeling she would need them to keep both her and Serana safe. 

They flew across the ice as the dragon plunged into the icy water below, right where they had been standing a moment before. 

Kjona kept her arm around Serana's waist as they still slid across the ice. 

"Kjona, you need to save your strength," Serana said. "Maybe you could summon Durhneviir? He could distract one of them while we take down the other."

Kjona looked around. The dragons were now both flying above them, roaring. She had faced many dragons before, so these shouldn't have been much harder. But they both looked smaller than the dragons she usually faced, which meant they would be a lot faster. 

Kjona nodded. "I'm sure he'll enjoy breathing Tamriel air again." She took a deep breath before looking to the side. " _ Dur Neh Viir! _ "

Violet wisps of light began to form from the ground. They moved into the shape of a large dragon before they slowly dissipated. 

Durnehviir shook his body. " _ Dovahkiin _ . Thank you."

He took to the skies a moment later after he noticed the dragons flying around. 

"It would help us a great deal if you could distract one of them!" Serana shouted. 

Durnehviir nodded before he lunged at one of the dragons. His claws sank into its side as he brought it to the ground.

"Do you have a plan?" Kjona yelled over the sounds of the wind and dragons. "I can only use a few more Shouts before I faint. But I'll use them to keep you safe if I have to."

Serana looked at her, her eyes wide. She glanced at the dragon that was now targeting them. It looked ready to blast them. 

The dragon took a deep breath, and a moment later, fire came from its mouth. 

Kjona dove to the side just as Serana did the same. The fire melted some of the ice, but nothing seemed to be cracking. 

Kjona scrambled to stand. She got one glimpse of Serana before the dragon landed in front of her, its mouth curled into a snarl. 

The dragon reared up before it used a Shout against Kjona. Violet wisps of light shot from the dragon's mouth, knocking into Kjona and sending her down to the ground and skidding across the ice. 

_ Shit. It really had to use that one, huh? _

Kjona struggled to stand. Her body felt a lot weaker, and she found herself out of breath. Unfortunately, she would have to toughen up and move if she didn't want to be eaten by the dragon now coming toward her. 

"Hey, overgrown lizard!" Serana shouted. She shot a fireball at it, hitting it in the back of the head. The dragon lifted its head to look at Serana. "Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight?"

"Lady Serana, no-"

The dragon turned, roaring at Serana. It readied for another Shout. 

Kjona fought the newfound weakness in her limbs and stood. She stumbled to the dragon, unsheathing one of her swords as she did so. 

The dragon must have heard her panting behind it. It glanced at her, only to let out what sounded like a sigh before it smacked her away with its tail. 

Kjona hit the ice with a grunt. Gods. If she could just-

Above them, Kjona heard Durnehviir Shout. The dragon he was fighting slammed into the ground, nearly breaking the ice below it. 

" _ Dovahkiin _ ?" Durnehviir asked. 

Kjona waved him away as she tried standing once more. "I'm fine," she shouted. "Just keep that thing distracted. Or kill it. I don't care."

"I could use your help over here!" Serana called out. She was keeping the dragon's snapping jaws at bay by sending fireballs and large icicles at its head. "What happened to you?"

Kjona shook her head. " _ Zul Mey Gut _ ." She took a deep breath, hoping this Shout would confuse the dragon for a few moments. "Hey, dummy! Look over here!"

The dragon looked around, clearly confused. The Shout Kjona had used threw her voice. Even Serana looked at her, her eyes wide. 

As quickly as she could, Serana ran to Kjona's side. She wrapped an arm around Kjona's waist as the latter leaned into her. 

"The Shout it used should wear off soon," Kjona said in between her pants. She had learned parts of the same one, but she had yet to test any of the words out. At least now she knew its effects. "In the meantime, I suggest we just fight until it does."

Serana shook her head. "Using all that magic drained me pretty quick."

Kjona blinked. "You're a skilled mage. It shouldn't have-"

Serana wouldn't look at her. "I haven't fed in days."

The dragon looked at the two of them, snarling. It snapped its jaws once as it slowly made its way to them. 

"Just... stay here," Kjona said. "I know how to take this thing down."

"Kjona, let me help."

"Please." Kjona looked back at Serana, hoping her eyes were pleading. "We can't do anything about your hunger unless I kill that thing." She grinned. "Avenge me if I die."

The dragon lunged at Kjona as she stepped toward it. Thankfully, she became ethereal right before its jaws would have grabbed her. 

The dragon looked puzzled for a moment. "You... are a  _ dovah? _ "

"I am," Kjona answered. She shrugged. "I require a dragon soul. Yours."

Anytime she was ethereal, Kjona could only stay that way as long as she didn't attack anyone or anything. But as soon as she began to raise her sword, she saw her body melt back to color.

Her sword went through the dragon's head. It gurgled, blood dripping from the wound in its head onto Kjona's sword. 

Not long after, the dragon collapsed to the side. Its blood leaked onto the iced-over lake. 

The dragon's body began to go up in flames. Blue and gold light came from its body, wrapping around Kjona. 

She hadn't gotten a dragon's soul in a long time. She forgot how  _ powerful _ it made her feel. 

The other dragon was killed by Durnehviir not much longer. He bit down on its throat, pinning it to the lake for a few moments. Eventually, it stopped writhing and shrieking. That's when Durnehviir lifted his head and gazed at them.

"It feels... nice to breathe this air once more." Durnheviir bowed his head slightly. "I appreciate you summoning me. Do you require anything else,  _ Dovahkiin _ ?" 

Kjona walked to the other dragon's limp body. She let its soul wrap around her as well.  _ No point in letting it go to waste. _

"I thank you greatly for your help," Kjona said. She finally felt like herself again. "But I do not need you any longer. Feel free to fly around for as long as you wish. Just be careful around towns and cities."

Durnehviir seemed to chuckle. "I cannot die."

He ascended after bowing his head once more. It wasn't long after that he was flying high in the skies. 

Kjona took a deep breath before she turned and walked back to Serana. 

"I'm fine," Serana said. She seemed to be shaking. "I can just find an animal and-"

"Where would you find an animal in this frozen wasteland?" Kjona asked gently. She knew what she would have to do to keep Serana from collapsing. "There isn't anything here but you and me."

Serana looked around. She crossed her arms. "There has to be something."

Kjona sighed and gestured for Serana to follow her. They walked to where there was a little bit of land near the frozen lake. 

"Kjona?" Serana asked quietly. "What are you doing?"

Kjona removed her glove. She removed the metal on her forearm and rolled up the cloth there as best she could. "I'm the only other alive being here, Lady Serana. You know what has to be done if you want to keep being the  _ other _ alive being."

Serana took a step back. "No, Kjona. I'm not feeding from you."

"What choice do we have?" Kjona closed her eyes. "I assume you don't have any bottles of blood on you. That leaves only one option."

"Kjona-"

"As long as it doesn't turn me..." Kjona opened her eyes and stared at Serana. "I trust you."

Serana glanced at her wrist. She did trust Serana. Kjona knew she wouldn't take too much, just enough to keep herself from fainting. 

"I don't know the effects a Dragonborn's blood will have on me," Serana said as she took a hesitant step forward. 

Kjona shrugged. "I'll be with you. Just remember that."

Serana nodded and more confidently walked in front of Kjona. She still looked ready to bolt. Gently, she took Kjona's hand in both of hers. 

Serana looked up at her through her lashes. "Are you sure?"

Kjona smiled and used her other hand to cup Serana's cheek. "I wouldn't have offered otherwise. You're the only one I trust enough to do this."

That seemed to make something click in Serana's head. She brought Kjona's wrist to her lips, giving Kjona one last look of wariness. 

Kjona winced when Serana's fangs pierced her skin. It was almost like she could feel the blood leaving her body. 

Kjona felt her knees begin to shake. A moment later, they buckled, sending her to the ground. 

Serana went down with her, cradling Kjona close to her as best she could. Kjona whimpered when Serana pulled away, blood dripping down her chin. 

When Serana turned her head away, Kjona focused her newfound healing magic on her wrist. She didn't dare look at the blood she could feel there. 

"Better?" Kjona asked, a little hesitant. She dug through the satchel at her hip for something to wipe off the blood. "Here."

Serana stared at her for a moment, her eyes darting around Kjona's face. They glanced at Kjona's lips for just a second. Serana turned away again, her cheeks red. 

"It was... better than I thought," Serana murmured. She licked at the excess blood on her face. She eventually grabbed the cloth from Kjona's hand. "Thank you for trusting me with that."

Kjona beamed. "Like I would let anyone else do it."

Serana looked at her, something strange in her eyes. She tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowed. "Do you ever wonder... What if things had been different?"

Kjona hummed. "Sometimes. I remember you asked me that in the Soul Cairn, as well. Did something happen that made you want to ask again?"

The truth was that the closer they got to ending this prophecy, the more Kjona wished things had been different. That Kjona had told Serana her feelings earlier on, that she had been there more for Lucia instead of running away like the coward she was. 

If she were to die tomorrow... Kjona would have hundreds of regrets. 

Serana shook her head idly. "I was just curious," she answered quietly. "The more I think about it, I don't think I'd want much to be different. If I knew everything I know now and could go back to the beginning when you woke me up... I don't think I would have involved you in any of this."

Kjona felt her heart drop. "Really? You'd find someone else?"

It shouldn't have mattered. Serana just wanted her to be safe. But Kjona wanted the same thing for  _ her _ .

Serana smiled sadly. "I might still look for you, but after everything you've been through for me, I wouldn't want you to endure any of it."

"Everything I've endured for you was because I wanted to keep you safe," Kjona said softly. She looked up at the sky. She could just barely see Durnehviir. "And so far, I have. So I would go through everything over and over again if it meant you were out of harm's way."

Serana looked ready to cry. Tears formed in her eyes. She leaned forward, resting her head on Kjona's chest. "But you don't have to."

Kjona shook her head and wrapped her arms around Serana. "But I  _ want _ to. I would do everything I possibly could, even die, if it meant you would live to see another day. The only thing I ask in return is that you look after Lucia."

Serana held onto her tight. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Kjona smiled. She pressed a light kiss to the top of Serana's head. "I should be asking you that question. Every day I thank the gods that you fell into my life. Literally."

Serana snorted. She rested her head on Kjona's shoulder. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to worry about that. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

They remained like that, kneeling on the ground, just holding each other. It wasn't until Kjona could no longer feel her fingers that she suggested they find somewhere warmer. 

_ I won't let anything happen to you, _ Kjona thought with a glance at Serana walking beside her. 

Serana must have sensed she was staring. She looked over at Kjona, confusion on her face at first, but that quickly turned into a soft smile. One that Kjona had only ever seen directed at her. 

_ You've been through too much. _ Kjona looked back at the horizon.  _ I refuse to let them hurt you ever again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay in my defense... I Had To. Do you really love your vampire crush if you don't let her drink your blood when she's about to faint? 
> 
> As a side note, if anyone is wondering whether or not this slow burn is realistic, let me tell you that this is how I am acting around a girl I have a crush on. We compliment (flirt with?) each other a bunch but do I think she just likes me as a friend? Yes. I am Dumb. 
> 
> Anywho. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	26. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! 
> 
> I was gone for nearly a month because I was Going Through It. Lots of shit happened and for a while, I couldn't bring myself to write anything. I didn't want to force myself to write when I know you all deserve better. So, please forgive my absence. 
> 
> Anyway! I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Other than encountering more oddly colored sabre cats, Kjona and Serana had had quite an uneventful day. 

It seemed the dragons were the most exciting thing they had to encounter.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry that?" Serana asked. 

Kjona had been carrying around the ewer Gelebor had given them, not once letting Serana take it even for a few minutes. And now, that ewer was heavy with all the water from the wayshrines they had found. 

Serana was stronger now, after drinking some of Kjona's blood. It probably helped that Kjona had taken two dragon souls beforehand. 

Kjona shrugged. "It's fine. We should be almost done, right?"

Serana nodded. "I sure hope so."

Kjona made a noise of curiosity. "Is that what I think it is?

Not far from them, there seemed to be a wayshrine. A spirit was standing near it, idly looking around. 

The spirit smiled at them as they approached, bowing slightly. "You have reached the Wayshrine of Radiance. This wayshrine will bring you into the Inner Sanctum, where Arch-Curate Vyrthur awaits your arrival."

"We might as well get this over with," Kjona mumbled. She lugged the ewer to the wayshrine. 

"So, this is the last one?" Serana asked the spirit. "We'll finally see Arch-Curate Vyrthur?"

The spirit nodded. "Just follow the path like you have with the other wayshrines. Then, you will gain an audience with him."

Serana took a deep breath before she followed Kjona into the wayshrine. Another path was already open for them.

Kjona glanced back at her. "Ready?" 

Serana shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Together, they walked through the path that led to the Inner Sanctum. 

"Oh, wow," Serana said as she looked around what appeared to be a courtyard. "This is beautiful."

"That's elven architecture for you," Kjona answered. "I imagine this place used to be wonderful."

A giant statue of what Serana assumed was Auriel stood by a winding flight of stairs. Those stairs led to what looked like the actual Inner Sanctum. 

"What do you think we'll find in there?" Serana asked. 

Kjona snorted beside her. "Probably something we don't want to run into."

Kjona followed behind Serana, both of them keeping their eyes peeled. They could never go anywhere without something dying.

They walked up the stairs, Serana still admiring every little thing. Really, it was a shame the Snow Elves were mostly gone. Everything was so beautiful. 

Kjona paused at the top of the stairs. "Hm. What do we do now?"

Serana looked around before she noticed a basin. "Maybe that's where the water is supposed to go?"

Kjona nodded after she tried - and failed - to open the large doors that led inside. "The doors are locked. But if I dump this water into that basin and it doesn't work-"

"Oh, just do it, you big baby."

Kjona seemed taken aback. Her eyes widened and her brows raised as she stared as Serana for a moment. Then, she shook her head slightly and moved toward the basin. She poured the ewer's contents into it, setting the ewer down when she was finished. 

Serana watched as the water flowed from the basin to the doors. Machinery could be heard moving behind the doors. 

"Well, that's one way to get in somewhere," Kjona said as she walked toward the doors. "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

Serana followed close behind. "Are you all right with doing this for Gelebor? I know you said you don't enjoy killing people."

Kjona shrugged. "What choice do we have? We need Auriel's Bow. If this is the only way to do it, then I'll suck it up and do it."

Serana frowned. "If you want me to, I can kill Vyrthur. I don't have a problem with that." 

"We'll just see where it-" Kjona cut herself off when she shivered violently. The temperature dropped to freezing as soon as Serana entered the building. "Gods, I know I'm half-Nord, but I  _ really _ am not built for this temperature."

Serana snorted softly. "You'd think you would be more used to the cold weather in Skyrim."

Kjona looked back at her with a flat look. "You'd think so." She glanced around, continuing on. "That's a lot of frozen Falmer."

Indeed, there were frozen Falmer scattered everywhere. Some were holding weapons. Others just looked ready to attack with their bare hands. 

"What happened to them?" Serana wondered aloud. "Shouldn't they be, I don't know, attacking us?"

Kjona whipped her head around, her eyes wide. "Lady Serana, don't give them ideas."

Serana raised in hands defensively as she grinned. "It would be quite a shame if any of them were to burst out of their frozen states." 

"Ha ha," Kjona mocked. "They've likely been like this for a while. I would be surprised if any of them were actually still alive."

"Well, they are elves. And elves live a long time." Serana hummed. "That reminds me. How long to half-elves live?"

Kjona shook her head. "I have no idea. Most half-elves don't live to see a few years. As strange as it sounds, I'm actually quite lucky to look so much like my father. Nobody even questioned if I was half-Nord. They just assumed my mother had adopted me."

"Would that have made things easier or harder? If she had adopted you?"

Kjona was silent for a few moments, and Serana feared she had crossed a line. But Kjona sighed and said, "If she had actually adopted me? Easier. It wouldn't have been so hard for me to cope with the things she said to me if she hadn't been my birth mother."

Serana took a deep breath. "So, all that being said, how do you know you  _ weren't _ adopted?"

Kjona gave her a sad smile and turned around, walking backward. "I have a few reasons as to how I know I'm not adopted. First, it's rare for Altmer to give their children up. They think so highly of themselves that they wouldn't dare let some other race raise their kids. Second, why would a Nord adopt an Altmer? You know how racist Skyrim can be.

"Lastly..." Kjona gestured to herself. "Look at me, Lady Serana. Look at my features. At first glance, yes, I look like an Altmer. But when you  _ really _ look, I have Nordic features as well."

Kjona was right. Her skin was just a few shades too light to really be an Altmer's. Her ears weren't as pointy as they should have been. And her face wasn't as thin and angular as a typical Altmer's was. Her hair even looked nearly as pale as many Nords' were. 

"I guess I never really noticed," Serana said. "How did your father not know about you?"

Kjona turned back around. "That I don't know. Maybe he and my mother just had a fling. Either way, I have no idea who he is or if he's even still alive. I have no intention of ever looking for him." 

Serana nodded. "What if you were to find him? What would you do?"

"Well, I would actually probably be killed on the spot." Kjona chuckled. "I'm not supposed to be alive, my lady. It goes against a lot of what the Altmer believe in. I have no intention of ever going to the Summerset Isles because I actually like living sometimes." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that's a lot to process." Serana looked around. "I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious."

Kjona gave her a soft smile. "I know. A lot has changed since you were last awake all those centuries ago. And it's not hard to talk about. I'm just stating facts. It doesn't bother me like it used to." She bowed her head. "I used to dream of running away from Riverwood and finding my father in the Summerset Isles. But now I know the reality of the situation, and I know I can never go there if I want to keep living."

"Would they even notice you weren't fully Altmer?" Serana asked. "It seems like a lot of people don't pay attention to what race you  _ actually _ are. They just see the slightly golden skin and pointed ears."

Kjona nodded. "Now you're getting it. Those two things are what's gotten me into a lot of trouble over the years. But, trust me, Altmer are snobs and think they're perfect. They would notice imperfect little me."

"I don't think you're imperfect," Serana murmured. 

Kjona turned her head. "What was that?"

Serana felt her cheeks burn as she looked away. "Nothing! Just talking to myself."

Kjona didn't look convinced, but she nodded anyway. "It looks like we're getting close. Vyrthur shouldn't be much farther."

They passed a smaller statue of Auriel, where several frozen Falmer were gathered. Kjona shook her head at them as she passed. 

Serana couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Gelebor to see what had happened to the great Snow Elves. What was once a powerful race was now reduced to blind, aggressive beings that imitated an elf's features. 

They entered a large room where there were even more frozen Falmer. On the other side of the room stood what appeared to be a throne. Giant spikes of ice littered the room, threatening to pierce anything that got too close. 

"I've been waiting for Gelebor to send more weaklings to me," said a voice from the throne. "Has he persuaded you to kill me in return for Auriel's Bow?"

A figure that looked similar to Gelebor sat on the throne, resting their chin on their propped up hand. 

"You must be Arch-Curate Vyrthur," Kjona said. "We need Auriel's Bow, whatever the cost. Even if it means killing you." 

Vyrthur let out a soft snort. "I'm curious to see what you have to offer in terms of strength... But, no matter. If you're here for Auriel's Bow, then you're here to kill me. And we can't have that, can we?"

Vyrthur stood from the throne, his arms out. Serana could see magic stirring at his hands. 

Dark blue wisps of light shot from Vyrthur's hands. The room shook, and there was the sound of shattering around Serana. She looked around to see several Falmer free from their icy prisons. 

"Have fun!" Vyrthur shouted. 

Serana dodged a Falmer's sword that swung right at her head. She readied her magic, dreading the fight to come. 

Serana glanced at Kjona to see her swinging her swords with practiced ease. She cut down Falmer left and right. 

Serana shot fireballs at any Falmer she could. Most were knocked down in just a few hits, and to finish them off, she drew the dagger she always kept on her. She slashed at any Falmer that got too close, aiming for their exposed throats. 

An arrow whizzed right by Serana's ear. She turned her head, only to see Kjona stab both her swords through the Falmer's chest. She raised its body briefly before tossing it to the side, freeing her swords in the process. 

"Was that supposed to be a challenge?" Kjona yelled. "You should try harder next time."

Vyrthur laughed. "You're stronger than I thought!" The room shook once more. Icicles began to fall from the ceiling as the room continued to shake, nearly throwing both Serana and Kjona off balance. "No matter. You won't survive this."

Vyrthur pointed his hands at the ground as more Falmer broke free. From the ground rose a giant golem made from ice. It took a step towards them, raising its pointed arms in the air. 

Vyrthur had disappeared as soon as the atronach had risen. 

"I really hope you have a plan," Kjona said as she took down a Falmer. There were even chaurus coming after them now. "Because it really looks like we're fucked."

Serana leaped to the side as a chaurus spit at her. "Just fight until we die or they stop coming at us?"

Kjona killed the chaurus targeting Serana as the latter threw a fireball over Kjona's shoulder, hitting a Falmer that was about to stab her. 

Kjona nodded and grinned. "I like that plan."

Serana and Kjona stood back to back as more enemies came toward them. The atronach was even killing any Falmer or chaurus in its way. 

Serana shot fireballs at the atronach while Kjona cut down any Falmer trying to get to Serana. 

She was so used to fighting near Kjona that she never said a word to ask what to do next. It was like they just...  _ knew _ .

Serana shoved Kjona back as the atronach tried to stab her. Kjona grabbed Serana around the waist and pushed them back, out of the atronach's way. 

Its pointed arm got stuck in the ice for a moment. Serana took the chance to build up a fireball stronger than her others. It was larger, and when she shot it with both hands, it went completely through the atronach's middle. 

The frost atronach finally pulled its arm free, but it seemed to glance down at its chest. It then stumbled back, falling onto its back and shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. 

Kjona stabbed the last Falmer. She kicked it to the ground, breathing heavily. 

"Let's never do this again," Kjona said. 

Serana laughed. "Really? I thought near-death experiences were fun."

"How?" Vyrthur asked. "You should have died!"

"There's too much on the line for us to die right now," Serana called out. "It's only you and us, Vyrthur."

Vyrthur let out a cry of frustration. He raised his arms once more. Serana heard something cracking above them, only realizing what was happening a moment before the ceiling began to fall. 

Serana was shoved forward. Kjona's hand stayed at her back as she pushed onward. "Go!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Serana darted as fast as she could to where she saw Vyrthur disappear. The ceiling fell behind her, and she could only hope Kjona was still near her.

They made it to where Vyrthur had run off to just as the last part of the ceiling fell. Serana glanced behind her, her heart hammering in her chest. Really, could they not go one week without being on the brink of death?

Serana felt her anger rising. She approached Vyrthur, who was standing on the balcony overlooking the decrepit land they had just been in. 

"Enough, Vyrthur," she said as she stopped just in front of him. "Give us the bow!"

Vyrthur snarled. "How dare you! I was the Arch-Curate for Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a god!"

Serana rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, until the "Betrayed" corrupted you. We've heard this before."

Vyrthur grinned. "Gelebor and his kind are easily fooled. Look into my eyes, Serana. You tell me what I am."

As Serana looked into Vyrthur's eyes, she felt her heart drop to her stomach.  _ It can't be...  _ "You... You're a vampire?"

"Auriel should have protected you," Kjona said from beside Serana. "What happened?"

"The moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates," Vyrthur said, "Auri-El turned his back on me. I swore I'd get my revenge, no matter the cost."

Serana shook her head in disbelief. "You want to take revenge... on a  _ god _ ?"

Vyrthur laughed humorlessly. "Auri-El may have been beyond my reach, but his influence in our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow."

Everything clicked in that moment. Everything that had happened was because of this elf in front of her. 

"It was you?" Serana asked quietly. "You created the prophecy?"

"A prophecy that lacked a single, final ingredient. The blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour."

Serana saw Kjona move out of the corner of her eye. "You  _ bastard _ -"

Serana held out her arm, stopping Kjona from going further. There was a dagger in Kjona's hand. 

"My lady?"

Serana was still for a moment.  _ My family was torn apart because of this prophecy. My father would have been willing to sacrifice his own daughter to fulfill it. And it was all because of this pathetic excuse of a life in front of me. _

Serana clenched her hands at her sides as she jerked forward. She grabbed onto Vyrthur's armor and lifted him into the air. "You were waiting... all this time for someone with my blood to come along." She chuckled darkly. "Well, that's too bad for you. I plan on keeping it. Let's see if your blood has any power to it!"

Serana slammed Vyrthur into the ground. Kjona grabbed her and pulled her back just as magic shot into the air. Even with them a little ways away, they were both knocked to the ground. 

Vyrthur stood. Magic stirred in his hands once more as he summoned another atronach. 

Serana stood and quickly made her way to Vyrthur, leaving Kjona to deal with the atronach. 

"Everything I went through!" Serana yelled as she blasted fire at Vyrthur. "You caused all this! And you'll pay for it!"

Vyrthur deflected her magic with a ward. "Stop being a selfish child. Think of everything vampires could achieve with your blood alone! We could rule the world!"

Serana got close enough to punch Vyrthur in the jaw. His ward protected him against magic, not fists. "I wanted nothing to do with this damn prophecy. You've completely ruined my life!"

Serana took a swing at Vyrthur with her dagger, but he used magic to disappear. He reappeared beside Kjona just as she defeated the atronach. Before Kjona could even do anything, Vyrthur pointed his hand at her. She jerked forward as red wisps came from her body and went into Vyrthur's. 

"Careful, Serana," Vyrthur said. "Your friend here has a lot of life in her. It would be a shame to kill her."

Serana readied her magic, but she paused when Kjona fell to her hands and knees. Vyrthur's hand was slightly clenched as he continued to leech off of her companion. 

_ He's draining her life force. He'll kill her if I don't do something. _

"Saving her is easy, Serana. Just let me take some of your blood, and I'll let your little pet go."

Kjona collapsed onto her side. She curled into a ball, gasping and groaning. 

_ What choice do I have? I can't let Kjona die. But... what would she do, if our roles were reversed? _

Serana knew exactly what Kjona would do. She had seen her do it plenty of times. Kjona was tricky like that. People really shouldn't let her get close to them. 

Serana raised her hands. "Okay. Release her, and I'll give you what you want."

Vyrthur smiled. "There's a good girl." He released his hold on Kjona. "See? It wasn't hard."

Kjona lifted herself onto her elbows. She shook her head. "Lady Serana-"

"Hush," Serana said. "It'll be okay."

Vyrthur scoffed. "Don't fill her head with false hope. It'll get you nowhere."

Serana glared and slowly walked toward Vyrthur. She wasn't as fast as Kjona was when it came to these things, but she had to try. She refused to give up that easily. She refused to let Kjona down. 

Vyrthur had a knife ready. "Come here, child. This will be painless."

"For me, yes," Serana said as she lowered her arms. "I hope you burn in the Afterlife."

Serana stabbed her dagger under a gap in Vyrthur's armor. He gasped as the blade plunged into him. 

Vyrthur tried attacking her, but Serana dodged him and stabbed her dagger into his neck. She shoved him to the ground before turning and dashing to where Kjona was lying on the ground. 

Serana fell to her knees and cupped Kjona's face in her hands. "Kjona? Can you hear me?"

Kjona smiled faintly. "I... I'm okay. Just need to... rest."

"She needs a lot more than that," came a voice from behind them. 

Serana readied her magic, but she relaxed when she saw Gelebor walking toward them. He had two red potions with him. 

"I assumed the worst, but it seems you've done what I asked." Gelebor bowed slightly. "I thank you both." He handed Serana the potions. "One is to help her recover faster, and the other is to cure her of any diseases Vyrthur might have given her."

"You... Did you know?"

Gelebor shook his head. "I only know Vyrthur was a vile man that kept the Betrayed as company. Seeing she is not a vampire like yourself, she is not immune to diseases. Who knows what things the Falmer carry?"

Serana shook her head. "No. Gelebor... The Betrayed weren't to blame for what happened to Vyrthur. He was a vampire."

Gelebor bowed his head. "I see. That would explain much. Deep inside, it brings me great joy to hear the Betrayed weren't to blame for what happened."

"What? Why?"

Gelebor gave Serana a small smile. "Because that means there is still hope for the Betrayed to one day shed their hatred and believe in Auri-El once again. It's been a long time since I've felt that way." He lifted his head. "You've risked everything to get Auriel's Bow, and in doing so, you've restored the Chantry. I can't think of a better champion to carry his bow than you."

Kjona sat up after Serana had given her the potions. "If you didn't know Vyrthur was a vampire... How did you know what potions to bring?"

Gelebor nodded to the wayshrine that had risen. "This wayshrine had been restored, and that could only mean Vyrthur was dead. And as I said, he kept many of the Betrayed around, and you are not immune to disease. I brought potions of restoration and ones to cure disease in the event he passed something on to you. I see I was right to bring them."

Kjona nodded. "He used some kind of magic on me. It made me feel weaker."

"That's because he was draining your life force," Serana said quietly. "You could have died."

Kjona smiled tiredly. "Well, I'm glad you used one of my tricks to stop him from doing that. I'm proud of you."

Serana beamed. She helped Kjona stand, letting her lean against her for support. 

Gelebor moved to help Kjona stay standing as Serana went to retrieve Auriel's Bow. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. 

She strapped the bow across her chest. It would need to be kept around either her or Kjona at all times. That was where it would be safest. 

Serana took Kjona back. She felt better knowing Kjona was close. 

"Come," Gelebor said. He walked to the wayshrine. "You have a long and hard journey ahead of you." 

Kjona limped as she walked. "Are you ready for what's about to happen?"

Serana shook her head. "We'll talk about this later. Let's just focus on getting out of here."

Kjona nodded. They were both silent as they passed through the wayshrine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Is it really an adventure if you're not nearly dying at least once a week?
> 
> For future reference, and to get y'all's hopes up, there will be a sequel!! I'm working on the outline as we speak. There will be a one-shot interlude between this and the next installment, but there will be another part. Stay tuned! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and being patient! Feedback is always welcome!


	27. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be uploading pretty frequently (hopefully) since I have a lot of time off at the moment. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Serana paced around the room they had rented in Solitude. She knew it would always come to this. The final step was to go back to Castle Volkihar and stop this once and for all. 

But that didn't mean she felt  _ good _ about what had to happen. Her father had turned into a monster. She knew that. But part of her still hoped he would see just how  _ idiotic _ this whole thing was.

"You'll walk a hole in the floor if you keep this up," Kjona said from the desk she was sitting at. She turned in her chair, setting down the quill she had been writing with. "Are you all right?"

Serana shook her head. "No. I don't know if I can do this."

"I know it wouldn't be the same, but..." Kjona leaned forward, setting her elbows on her knees. "You know that if you need me to, I can kill him, right?"

Serana stopped her pacing to stare at Kjona. "But you don't like killing people."

Kjona smirked. "No offense, but I stopped thinking of your father as a person a while ago. You already know I would do anything for you, Lady Serana."

Serana crossed her arms and looked away. She knew that, but it didn't make things much easier. She didn't want Kjona to have that kind of guilt on her shoulders. 

She already carried the weight of killing her ex-partner. She didn't need to carry anything else. 

"Have you come up with something to write to Isran yet?" Serana asked, hoping to change the subject.

Kjona nodded and turned to the letter she had been writing. "It's not the best, but it basically says, 'Get your asses to Solitude or we're ending this vampire crisis without you.'"

Serana quickly walked to the desk. "You did not put that."

Kjona laughed and showed the letter. "Oh, but I did."

Sure enough, on the paper was written,  _ Get your asses to Solitude, or we'll end this thing without you. _

Serana shook her head and chuckled. "Please tell me you aren't going to send that."

"Nah, I've got the real letter right here. I just thought that would make you smile."

If her heart could still beat, Serana was sure it would be pounding right now.  _ What did I do to deserve you? _

Nothing, really. She had done no good deeds to deserve someone like Kjona in her life. But... Kjona was a wanted criminal. She hadn't done many good things in her life, either. 

_ Maybe that's why we fit so well together. _

"See?" Kjona asked. "It's civil enough. I don't like Isran, but I'll admit we do need the Dawnguard to take on your father and his little army of lunatic vampires." 

Serana nodded as she read the letter. It was clear that neither of them actually liked Isran, but Kjona was right. There was no way they could take on every vampire, death hound, and Harkon and still survive.

Serana wasn't even sure if both of them would survive this. She knew Kjona would do everything she could to protect her, and Serana would do the same for her. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

"What happens if one of us dies before this is all over?" Serana asked quietly. "I'm only talking theoretically, but..." 

Kjona tilted her head to the side slightly. "I'm not sure. Depends which one of us is dying, I suppose."

Serana tightened her crossed arms. "Let's say it's me. What would you do?"

Kjona leaned back in her chair, her face scrunched up in thought. "Avenge you first, probably. Then... I don't know. I've gotten so used to having you by my side, it's difficult to think of a time you're not near me." She glanced up at Serana. "Why do you ask? You're not planning on sacrificing yourself, are you?"

Serana took a deep breath and walked to the bed. "I'm not planning on it, no. But if it would keep you safe, I would hand myself over to my father."

"Hey," Kjona said softly. She stood from her chair and walked over to Serana. She gently cupped Serana's jaw. "I won't let anyone hurt you, all right? No matter what happens."

Serana leaned into the touch, putting her hand over Kjona's. She closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of something still living. 

Kjona put her arm loosely around Serana's waist. "Whatever happens, as long as we keep each other safe, we'll be okay."

Serana nodded but remained quiet. She leaned into Kjona, wrapping one arm around her shoulders while her other hand rested on Kjona's chest. Her head rested in the crook of Kjona's neck. 

"I really didn't want to get you involved in this," Serana murmured. "But I know you won't let me do it alone."

"Damn right, I won't." 

Serana smiled. "Harkon won't know what hit him when we get there."

"Speaking of." Kjona leaned back slightly. "Are we coming up with a plan or waiting until Isran and the rest of the Dawngaurd get here?"

Serana sighed. "Either way, I'll need to be there. I know the layout of the castle. The only problem would be convincing Isran to listen to me."

Kjona snorted. "When I'm done with him, he'll listen."

"I suppose we could begin a plan?" Serana suggested. "Then, we would have at least some idea of how we're going to approach this."

Kjona stepped back, releasing Serana. "Let me send this letter, and we can get started. The quicker I send this, the quicker things will be over."

Serana watched as Kjona gathered the letter and put on her mask and hood before leaving the room. 

Dread filled Serana as soon as Kjona left. She sat on the bed, her head in her hands. 

_ I know she'll put her life on the line for mine, _ Serana thought.  _ I should have found someone else. I can't let her be idiotic and get herself killed for trying to protect me.  _

Kjona was stubborn. She wouldn't be talked out of it, and Serana knew that. 

She just wished things were different. 

* * *

It took a little over a week for the Dawnguard to arrive. Kjona and Serana met them outside of Solitude, ready to tell them what they had come up with so far. 

_ "Someone will need to sneak in," Serana said. "Harkon likely knows we're coming, and he would block off the obvious entrances, like the front gate. Someone would need to sneak in and open the gate undetected." _

_ Kjona grinned. "I can do that." _

_ Serana lifted her head from where she had been writing on a piece of paper. "What? No. It'll be dangerous. We'll find someone else." _

_ "In case you've forgotten... I  _ did _ sell my soul to Nocturnal, and I can essentially become invisible in the shadows anytime I want. I can also use Shouts. I'm the best person for the job." _

_ Serana couldn't deny that Kjona had a point.  _ If she did this, you know she wouldn't take any unnecessary risks,  _ Serana thought.  _

_ Serana sighed. "Fine. You'll be the infiltrator then. When we get to the castle, I'll give you a little tour on where to go." _

_ Kjona nodded. "All right. How are we going to take down his vampire army?" _

That was where their plan had stopped. They had a few ideas, but overall, it was hard to say which would be most effective when they barely knew anyone in the Dawngaurd. 

Most of the members tended to stay away from them.

"I hope you're actually ready to end this thing," Isran grumbled. "I'm sure the vampires already know we're coming."

Kjona nodded. "I'm sure they do. But we've already accounted for that." 

Serana handed Isran the papers they had been writing their plans on. "Each possible outcome has been thought of. The only problem we ran into was what everyone should be doing to take down Harkon's vampires."

Isran skimmed through the papers. He grunted and jerked his chin at Kjona. "You'll be the one going inside and opening the gate in the event it's locked?"

Kjona nodded again. "I'm the best infiltrator you have. I'm the Guildmaster for the Thieves Guild, and I have the ability to use the Thu'um. I can get in and out before they even know anyone was there."

Gunmar laughed. "They've really done everything, Isran."

Isran shook his head. "I haven't seen this castle yet, but we can finish the rest of the plan when we get there. Then we'll know what we're really dealing with." He crossed his arms after handing the papers back. "Did you figure out what the other Elder Scrolls said?" 

Serana and Kjona glanced at each other before Serana pulled out Auriel's Bow. "My father, Harkon, wanted to use this bow and my blood to block out the sun. But we now have it, and we can use it against him with something called Sunhallowed Arrows." 

"Those arrows will harm any vampires as if the sun was directly on them. It'll be useful when we go to kill Harkon." Kjona's hands went behind her back. "And yes, it'll be Lady Serana and I going against Harkon while the rest of you go against his vampires. We will not debate this."

Isran nodded. "I'm impressed. Maybe we'll stop this vampire blight once and for all." He looked at Serana and narrowed his eyes. "Is there any chance you would consider becoming human once this is all over?"

Serana tensed. She clenched her fists, ready to snap back. But she couldn't get a word in as Kjona calmly said, "I would watch what you say, Isran. After all, the Dawnguard will do just fine without you." She tilted her head to the side. "Take that as you will."

Isran put a hand on his sword. "Listen here, girl. I've let you two run off doing gods' know what for months. The least you can do is show some respect."

"Respect is earned, not given," Kjona snapped. "And you, my dear fellow, have not earned a single ounce of it from me."

"I won't allow a  _ vampire _ to remain among our ranks. It goes against everything the Dawnguard believes in. I don't care how much it has 'helped.' It is a disgusting-"

In one swift movement, Kjona's blade was at Isran's throat. "Do you really think I won't do it?"

No one from the Dawnguard made a move to stop her. Serana even let it play out. Usually, she would have tried to stop Kjona from doing something that stupid, but this time, Isran really deserved it. 

After everything they had done for him...  _ How can he still treat me like that? _

"Go against one of us, and you go against both of us," Kjona said in a low voice. "I suggest you leave her vampirism out of this unless you fancy not living."

"Isran, we've talked about this," Sorine said. "They're the best we have. Don't piss them off before we've even finished this thing."

Serana gently wrapped her fingers around Kjona's free wrist. "Come on, Kjona," she mumbled. "He's not worth it."

Kjona lowered her sword and stepped back. "After we defeat Harkon, I better not see your face again."

With that, Kjona stalked off. Serana took a deep breath and mumbled her apologies before going after Kjona. 

"I can _ not _ believe the audacity of that man!" Kjona shouted. "After everything we've done... After everything  _ you've _ done..."

Serana paused as Kjona stopped to stare out at the sea near Solitude. "Kjona, really, it's okay."

Kjona took off her hood and mask. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm so  _ tired _ of not being enough for that asshole, no matter what we do."

Serana huffed a laugh. "Maybe he'll take you more seriously now that you've held a blade to his throat."

Kjona turned her head and gave Serana a small smile. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't like hearing him talk about you like that, I guess."

"Oh, but he was right," Serana said with a snicker. Kjona gave her a look of confusion. "The vicious vampire, so much crueler than the Nords who refuse to treat her with basic respect, after everything she's done for them."

Kjona stared in disbelief for a moment before she grinned and turned away with an eye roll. "I knew you weren't serious."

Serana stood next to Kjona, interlocking their fingers. "At least this is almost over. We won't have to deal with Isran for much longer." 

Kjona nodded. "We're taking on the castle tomorrow morning." She squeezed Serana's hand. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Serana shook her head. "No. But it has to be done." She put her head on Kjona's shoulder. "It'll be better with you by my side."

They stayed like that for a few moments, just watching the waves and boats. Kjona took a deep breath and stepped away, tugging on Serana's hand. "We should probably go." Serana didn't move. "Lady Serana?"

Serana looked back at her. "Can we... stay like this? Just for a few more minutes?" 

Kjona nodded and stepped back to her side. "Whatever you wish."

This would all be over tomorrow. Whether it ended in the sun being blocked out or Harkon dying, it would finally be over. 

The only thing Serana wanted was to watch the waves one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you all believe this is almost over? There's like. Maybe 5 chapters left. But if I get to upload like I want, then you'll all see the final chapter in about a week or so. I'm so excited for it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	28. The Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as warnings go, there's blood in this chapter. And cursing. But I believe that's it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Going back to Castle Volkihar had been just as nerve-wracking as Kjona had thought it would be. Serana had talked her through where to go on the boat ride over, but Kjona's heart was still pounding in her ears. 

She knew she could get into the castle undetected easily. She supposed it was just the possibility of letting Serana down if she got caught that made her palms sweaty. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Serana asked. "I know it's a lot of pressure. If you need a few minutes-"

Kjona shook her head and smiled. "I'll be fine," she said. "I've infiltrated palaces before. I think I can handle this."

Kjona knew she was just trying to make herself feel better. She had done this many times before. This would be no different.

Serana nodded, though she still looked skeptical. "All right. Just be careful. Please."

Kjona wrapped an arm around Serana's shoulders. "You know me. I'm always careful." She laughed when Serana rolled her eyes. "I'll be back before you know it. Promise."

With that, Kjona gave Serana one last look before she set off. 

She would be going the same way she and Serana had gone when they were searching for Valerica. She just had to take a few different turns than last time. 

Even with it being the early hours of the morning, the castle was surprisingly quiet. Kjona assumed many of the vampires would still be out and about. 

Well, unless they were inside preparing to destroy the Dawnguard. Then it would make sense why it was so quiet. 

They had decided to open to gates right as the sun would be rising, which would happen in around thirty minutes. So, Kjona had thirty minutes to get inside before anyone noticed and open the gates. If she opened them too early, the vampires would be too powerful. If she opened them too late, Harkon and his lackeys would have noticed an army sitting outside their home. 

She really did have a lot of responsibility riding on her. 

Kjona sighed as she entered Valerica's garden. The moondial's secret entrance was still closed. Maybe no one  _ had _ noticed her and Serana had ever been there. 

Kjona made her way to the only door in the garden. Serana had told her it would lead her to a corridor in which she would have to be careful. 

_ "Even though no one goes to the garden anymore," Serana had said, "Death Hounds and some vampires may be lurking about. You have to pay attention to your surroundings. It'll likely be very dark." _

Rooms being dark could work to her advantage if she was careful. She could still see better than Nords could in the dark, but her eyesight wasn't as great as a Khajiit's. But she could also blend into the shadows, which would help her if she ran into any danger. 

Kjona opened the door slowly, hoping to make as little noise as possible. She couldn't hear anything moving, but that meant nothing. Vampires could be hard to detect sometimes. 

Keeping her eyes peeled, Kjona silently made her way through the small corridor. If she needed to, she could at least ask Nocturnal for some help. 

Everything still seemed so quiet.  _ I wonder if they're coming up with their own plan of attack.  _

Really, did vampires just love pure darkness? Kjona could barely see her hand in front of her. 

She put one of her hands against the wall beside her, hoping that would guide her some. She only knew where to make certain turns, but even that was hard to do when she couldn't see jack shit. 

Kjona took a right when she came upon two separate hallways.  _ I really hope I'm going the right way. _

Kjona paused when she heard footsteps. She tensed, readying for a fight. 

"Hm," came a voice not far from where Kjona was standing perfectly still. "Did one of the cattle get out?" 

Footsteps came closer until Kjona could see the glowing orange eyes of a vampire. 

_ Shit. Can they see me? _

Deciding not to waste her time with Nocturnal, Kjona pressed her back firmly into the wall behind her. She really hoped the vampire couldn't detect her. 

"Come out, little mortal," the vampire cooed. Kjona grimaced. "I won't hurt you."

_ Who would be stupid enough to fall for that? _

Kjona put a hand on one of her swords as the vampire stalked closer still. They didn't seem to have noticed her yet, but that could change at any time. 

"I know you're in here." The vampire looked right at her. They stared for just a moment before turning away. "My lord won't be pleased to know you've escaped."

Kjona stared at the vampire, watching them search for her.  _ I could try to sneak by and get to the door at the end of the hall, but that would risk me running into them. If I killed them, that could alert another vampire that someone is in the castle that isn't supposed to be there. _

Kjona lightly smacked her head against the wall behind her. What could she do? Either way, there was a chance she would get caught.

"You hide for much longer," the vampire said, "and you won't like what I do to you when I find you."

Bile rose in Kjona's throat.  _ No, this bastard deserves to die. _

Kjona crept to the vampire, silently unsheathing her sword as she did so. "You won't get the chance."

The vampire turned to her just as she raised her sword. "Ah. I knew you were here somewhere."

The vampire swiftly turned and grabbed her by the front of her armor. They slammed her against the wall, their face dangerously close to hers. 

"I hate to break it to you," Kjona said, "but mortals aren't here just for you all to feed on."

Kjona stabbed her sword into the vampire's gut, pushing them off of her. 

That wouldn't kill the vampire, but it at least got them away from her.

The vampire chuckled. "You're sneaky. And you aren't one of the mortals we usually keep around. Where did you come from?"

"Why does that matter?" Kjona asked as she dodged the vampire swiping at her. "You're about to be dead."

"You think you can kill me, you pathetic mortal? I am gifted from Molag Bal himself. You could not match me in your- agh!"

Kjona's sword went through the vampire's undead heart. "Someone should teach you bloodsuckers not to monologue so much. Maybe then you would stop being killed so easily."

The vampire fell to the ground, groaning. Kjona shook her head and continued on, sheathing her sword. 

The next room she entered was lighter, and she could actually hear movement somewhere deeper. Something panting - likely a Death Hound. 

_ Just keep going, _ Kjona told herself.  _ You need to open the gate when the sun is just beginning to rise. Who knows how much longer that will be. _

Kjona was about to turn a corner, but she stopped and ducked behind a pillar when she saw a Death Hound walking her way. 

Death Hounds weren't hard to kill, per se. They just had a lot of razor-sharp teeth that stuck out of their mouths. Kjona didn't want to be on the receiving end of those teeth. 

Kjona peeked her head around the corner. She felt both relief and anxiety at not seeing the Death Hound anymore. Did that mean it had moved on, or was it lurking somewhere she couldn't see?

She would have to be careful etiher way. Death Hounds had better senses than vampires, and they would alert their masters if Kjona wasn't careful. 

Looking all around, Kjona slowly walked to where she assumed she had to go. There was no sign of the Death Hound-

Something large collided with Kjona, sending her sprawling across the floor. The Death Hound she had seen pounced on her chest, its snout too close to her face. Its saliva dripped onto her mask. 

The Death Hound howled as Kjona's mind blanked. What could she do?

The Death Hound looked back at her. It snarled, opening its mouth and jerking toward her. 

Kjona brought up her arm to protect her face, only to regret it as the Hound's teeth sunk into her forearm. 

Kjona cried out. She was on the verge of screaming when the Death Hound dug them deeper into her skin. 

"Who's there?" a voice called out. 

Tears streamed down Kjona's face as she scrambled to grab the dagger she always kept at her thigh. The Death Hound tried tugging on her arm, but the dagger was through its head before it could.

With tears blurring her vision, Kjona pried the Death Hound's mouth off of her arm. She stood shakily, her blood dripping onto the floor. She stumbled away, ducking behind a pillar as a vampire came into view. 

"What the-"

" _ Yol Toor Shul! _ "

Screams came from the now on fire vampire. They collapsed to the ground, trying their best to put the fire out. 

Kjona unsheathed her sword with her good arm. She walked over to the vampire, stabbing her sword through their chest. 

They stopped flailing soon after. 

Kjona fell to her knees and cradled her bleeding arm to her chest. She willed her magic to come to her. To heal her wound before any other vampires smelled it. 

The magic soothed her pain as it drifted over her wound. It closed the holes the Death Hound had caused, but Kjona imagined it would still leave scars. 

Kjona let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes. 

_ We better not lose today. I've already been through too much shit, and it's not even dawn. _

Kjona took just a few more moments to herself before she stood and continued. She would be easier to detect now that her blood was on her armor, but she couldn't care less. She was more worried about actually surviving. 

So much for being a good infiltrator. Vex would have a field day if she ever caught wind of it. 

Hopefully, she didn't have much further to go. She would have to go through the main hall, according to Serana, which was where she would convince Nocturnal to let her blend into the shadows. 

Kjona walked the corridors once more, not caring about being quiet anymore. She just needed to survive long enough to kick Harkon's ass. 

The closer she got to the end of a hallway, the more voices she could hear.  _ This must be the main hall. Ah, how time passes. _

Kjona snickered to herself as she remembered the last time she had been in the main hall of the castle. Harkon's hate for her had only grown since then, but Kjona could say the same. 

Kjona pressed her ear against the door, but she could hear nothing clearly. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. 

_ Nocturnal, allow me to become a part of the shadows around me. _

Kjona saw herself melt into the darkness as she shut the door behind her. She glanced around, trying to gauge how many vampires they would be up against. 

Her lip curled when she saw Harkon on his throne, a dark drink in his hand. Blood, most likely. 

Kjona shook her head and moved to continue to the gate, but she stopped when Harkon began talking. 

"We already know they're out there," he said. "What could they possibly be waiting for?"

Kjona stared after them. She watched as a Dark Elf answered. "I'm not sure, my lord. They cannot enter the castle, anyway. The gate is still locked."

"Hmph." Harkon drank some of the liquid in his glass. "Tell me. Did you see a High Elf near Serana?"

The Dark Elf blinked. "I-I wasn't-"

"No matter. I'll be sure to kill her little pet before it can corrupt her mind further." Harkon rolled his neck. "If you see my daughter, you know what to do, yes?"

"Yes, my lord. We don't touch her. And if we can, we try to get her and her pet to you."

Harkon grinned. "That pathetic excuse of a life never leaves Serana's side. It'll bring me great joy to watch the life leave its eyes."

Kjona clenched her fists at her sides. 

"But, my lord," the Dark Elf said, "what will become of Lady Serana?"

Harkon snorted. "Well, she has to die for this prophecy to succeed, does she not? I'll be the one to kill her, and then I'll find her mother and do the same to her. We  _ will _ succeed, Garan."

Garan nodded. "Yes. But... What if the High Elf gets in the way? She already corrupted Lady Serana's mind. What else could she be capable of?"

" _ It _ will be nothing more than a pile of bones when I'm done with it," Harkon snarled. "If it concerns you that much, you can try to separate them. Have Serana come to me alone. It'll be much easier to kill her that way, anyway."

_ You're not going anywhere near her, motherfucker. _

It would have been so easy to sneak to the throne and kill Harkon then and there. But Kjona was going to keep her word. It would be Serana's chance to be rid of her father. No one else would make that decision for her. 

Kjona shook her head. How could Harkon say these things about his own daughter? How long had he been planning to do this?

It didn't matter. In just a little while, they would take him on, and they would rid the world of his evil once and for all.

Still. Hearing Harkon made Kjona feel uneasy. He was willing to do anything just to get Serana's blood. 

_ I won't let that happen. I'll die before he gets even a drop. _

Harkon stood from his throne just as a voice sounded in Kjona's head, warning her that she was almost out of time to stay hidden. 

"Try to get Serana to the cathedral, will you? I'll be waiting for her there."

Kjona watched Harkon leave, memorizing where he had gone. She then turned on her heel, quickly and quietly making her way to the gate. 

* * *

Serana watched the gate with bated breath. The sun would be rising in just a few moments. Where the hell was Kjona?

Isran stood at the front of the small army of the Dawngaurd. "For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people. Now we finally have the means to strike back! We have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us, and we must answer with action!"

Serana rolled her eyes.  _ The gods had nothing to do with this, you imbecile.  _

There were cheers from the Dawnguard. Really, were none of them worried that the gate still wasn't open?

Serana closed her eyes.  _ I shouldn't have let her go alone. What if Harkon found her? What if she's dead somewhere? _

Just as she finished the thought, the gate slowly began to open. But there was no sign of Kjona. 

"Who are we looking for?" came a familiar voice from beside Serana. "Looks like everyone is here."

Serana whipped around, only to come face to face with a grinning Kjona. Serana glanced between Kjona and the opening gate. "How did you-"

Kjona winked. "I'll never reveal a thing, my lady."

Serana let out a deep sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kjona, resting her chin on her companion's shoulder. "What happened? You should have been back a while ago."

"I... ran into some trouble." Kjona winced and lifted her arm. Her armor had several puncture holes in it. There were scars where the holes were. "Note to self: don't run into any Death Hounds while you're not paying close enough attention."

Serana shook her head. "I told you to be careful."

"I was!" Kjona said. "I just... didn't look down a corridor before passing it, is all."

"The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy!" Isran shouted. "We will destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight, and this is our fate. This is the time of the Dawnguard!"

There were more cheers from the Dawnguard members. 

"Are you ready for this?" Kjona asked softly. "I know where Harkon is. I saw him leave the main hall. But we need to be fast getting there. The other vampires are going to try to separate us."

Serana leaned back. "How do you know that?"

Kjona didn't look at her when she answered. "I just have a feeling."

Serana didn't believe her, but she nodded anyway. "So. What's the plan on getting us both there?"

"If you're okay with me using a Shout... I can make us both ethereal and we can get to Harkon without being in danger of getting hurt or separated since no one will be able to grab either of us."

Serana nodded. "Whatever will get this over with faster."

They both watched as the Dawnguard charged toward the castle. Vampires were coming out, their expressions showing their confusion. 

"We'll need to blend in," Kjona said as she tugged Serana along. "When we get inside, I'll use the Shout, and we can go from there." She glanced back at Serana. "I won't leave your side. All right? I'll be with you every step of the way."

Serana smiled gratefully. At least she wasn't alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left... I wonder what will happen?
> 
> The next chapter will be out on Friday! It's already written, I just have to edit it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


	29. Kindred Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> As far as warnings go, there's blood and cursing in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The plan seemed to be working well so far. As the vampires poured out of the castle, they were met with the blades of the Dawnguard. No one even noticed Serana and Kjona slipping passed them. 

Kjona tugged Serana's wrist as they moved through the main hall. Serana trusted that Kjona knew how to stay hidden enough. 

Still, she hoped they wouldn't run into too much trouble before their fight with Harkon. They would both have to be at full strength if they wanted to take him down. 

Harkon had never been known to be fair. Why would he make their final fight fair?

The Dawnguard were moving into the main hall as Kjona led them down a corridor. 

With the way they were moving, it was no surprise Kjona was a great thief. 

The Shout Kjona had used wore off by the time Kjona slowed to a stop in front of double doors. 

The cathedral. Of course. Did he really have to make everything so dramatic?

Kjona hesitated in front of the doors. She stared at them, her brows furrowed. 

"Kjona?" Serana asked quietly. She distantly wondered if it was the battle going on not far from them that was making Kjona uneasy. "Is everything all right?"

Kjona glanced back at her. She bowed her head and huffed a laugh. "We're about to face your father. What could be all right about this?"

Serana grasped Kjona's forearm gently. Kjona looked at her, curious. "We're going to be okay. I swear it."

Kjona smiled, her expression full of sorrow. "We'll stop him," she said quietly. "Whatever it takes."

Serana nodded. "Whatever it takes."

Kjona looked at Serana, something strange in her eyes. "Lady Serana, if this is the last time we see each other-"

"It won't be," Serana interrupted. "I won't allow it. We still have so much more to do, to see. He can't end that."

Another sorrowful smile. "I hope you're right." Kjona's face hardened as she moved toward the doors. "Come on. Let's get this over with." 

Serana had a feeling that there was something Kjona knew that she wasn't saying. 

_ No, she tells you everything. She would tell you if it were something important. Wouldn't she? _

Serana had no time to think as the doors to the cathedral opened. She walked beside Kjona as she entered. 

Harkon was standing on the other side of the room. He was in his Vampire Lord form, just like he was when Serana had first returned. 

Oh, how times had changed. 

Harkon seemed to grin. " _ So. You've returned. Is your...  _ pet  _ keeping you entertained? _ "

Serana clenched her fists at her sides. "You know why we're here."

Harkon rolled his eyes. " _ Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. _ " He sighed. "Y _ ou've taken everything I've ever provided for you and thrown it away for this... _ " He gestured at Kjona with a curl of his lip. " _ Pathetic being. _ "

Serana scoffed. "Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family, all for a prophecy we barely understand." She shook her head. "No more. I'm done with you.  _ You will not touch her. _ "

Harkon sighed once more. " _ Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become. _ "

"No. Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

Harkon turned to Kjona with a snarl. " _ And you... It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she returned with hatred in her heart. _ "

Kjona stepped in front of Serana. "It was hatred born of your neglect."

" _ A small price to pay for the betterment of my kind. _ "

"After everything, you would kill your own daughter for this stupid prophecy?" Kjona snapped. "Your kind is a blight on this world."

Serana could have been hurt by Kjona's words, but she knew better now. When Kjona generalized vampires, she always left Serana out. She really believed Serana was different. 

" _ Yes, yes, _ " Harkon said. " _ Ever the noble vampire hunter. _ " He smiled in his own wicked way. " _ And what, pray tell, happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana? _ "

Kjona looked taken aback. She glanced at Serana, staring at her for just a moment. Her face hardened when she looked back at Harkon. "I would never harm Lady Serana. She's... She's too important to me."

Serana blinked.  _ Kjona... she really feels that way? _

Harkon made a noise that sounded similar to disgust. " _ Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she let a mortal into her life. _ " He looked around, gesturing to the cathedral. " _ The vampire is eternal, and with immortality comes the revelation that these bonds never endure. You and my daughter will separate, in your own time. Serana will grow tired of you. Bored. She'll just find another pet to play with. _ "

Kjona laughed. "You'll have to try harder than that to get me to doubt her loyalty." She rolled her neck. "Enough of this. It's time to end things."

" _ Yes, I quite agree. I grow weary of speaking with you and my traitorous daughter. I'll give you a single chance to hand over the bow. There will not be a second. _ "

Serana gripped Auriel's Bow. It was still strapped to her back. "Never."

Magic erupted from Harkon. " _ Then you leave me no choice! _ "

The magic knocked both Serana and Kjona to the ground. Kjona was already back on her feet in just a few seconds, holding her hand out to Serana. 

"Whatever it takes," she said as Serana stood. "Let's kick some vampire ass."

Serana grinned. "My pleasure."

Harkon stalked toward them. Kjona went one way while Serana went the other way. Whoever he wasn't targeting would have to attack. 

Harkon flew after Kjona, grabbing the back of her armor and throwing her to the ground. Before Serana could even think to attack, Harkon's magic knocked her into a pillar. 

Harkon stepped on Kjona's throat. He showed his sharp teeth. " _ Pathetic. I expected you to put up more of a fight. _ "

Kjona grinned. "You haven't seen all my tricks yet."

Kjona stabbed a dagger into Harkon's calf. He cried out and stepped away, allowing Kjona to stand once more. Harkon grabbed her and threw her to the side. 

He lunged at Serana, swiping his claws at her. " _ Come now, Serana. Listen to your father. _ "

Serana shook her head as she tried to dodge his attacks. "You stopped being my father a long time ago."

Harkon swiped at her, successfully clawing her shoulder. Serana hissed, but she still jumped away from him. She put a hand up to her shoulder, watching the blood drip between her fingers. 

"Hey, asshat!" Kjona shouted. "Bet you've never seen this before."

Kjona used a Shout to push herself forward forcefully. She collided with Harkon, but he barely budged. Instead, he caught Kjona as she collided with him. 

She stared into his face for just a moment before mumbling, "Oh, shit."

Harkon bashed his head into Kjona's nose. He let go of her, only for her to stumble backward and fall on her ass. 

Harkon turned to Serana. " _ Your pet is quite annoying. _ "

Serana nodded and readied her magic as Harkon did the same. "Yeah, but she's distracting you well enough."

Kjona laughed from somewhere behind Harkon. Her laughter soon died out when Harkon pointed his hand at the ground, causing blue wisps of light to rise from it. A gargoyle began to form. "Oh, come  _ on _ !"

Serana turned her full attention to Harkon. "You're not leaving here alive."

He tilted his head to the side. " _ Funny. I was going to say the same about you. _ "

They lunged at each other at the same time, Serana just barely dodging one of his clawed hands. She shot a fireball at his back, wincing when he cried out. 

She still hated that it had come to this. She knew what had to be done, but there was no joy in her actions. 

_ Why couldn't you have just seen that you were wrong?  _ Serana thought as she shot another fireball at Harkon's head.  _ We could have been a family again, if you would just let go of this prophecy. _

But he never would. Harkon's mind was set on fulfilling the prophecy, even if it meant killing his own flesh and blood. 

Serana glanced around Harkon to see Kjona battling the gargoyle. She seemed to be winning, but Serana couldn't see more as Harkon smacked her away with his forearm, sending her skidding to the ground. 

Vampire strength could really be unfair sometimes. 

"Watch out!" Kjona shouted as she ducked under the gargoyle flying at her. 

Said gargoyle missed Kjona, instead going straight at Harkon. It dug its claws into him, only realizing its mistake when Harkon slammed it into the wall behind him. 

The gargoyle turned into nothing more than a pile of ash.

Harkon panted as he said, " _ You're a lot sneakier than I originally gave you credit for. But you're still no match for me. _ "

Harkon's Vampire Lord form dissipated into a cloud of bats that flew toward the altar at the other end of the room, where he had been standing when this started. 

A red aura formed around the little opening where the altar was. 

Kjona stood beside Serana. "The hell is he doing?"

Serana watched as the wounds from the gargoyle stitched themselves back together. "He's... healing himself."

Kjona gasped lowly. "That's bullshit! He shouldn't be allowed to do that."

Serana shook her head. "No one said this was a fair fight."

Kjona raised her mask and hood. "To hell with this bastard. How do we stop him from healing?"

Serana thought for a moment. Now would be a perfect time to use Auriel's Bow. But if she brought it out, would Harkon be able to steal it from her?

"Lady Serana, what do we do?"

Serana reached for the bow. "Do you know how to use a bow?"

Kjona was silent for a moment. "Yes..."

"Great." Serana handed the bow to Kjona. "Shoot it at him. The Sunhallowed Arrows should interrupt him and cause the aura to break."

Kjona nodded. "Here's to hoping this works." 

Kjona took one arrow and notched it. She glanced at Serana once before she pulled back the string. She loosed the arrow not a moment later, lowering the bow as the arrow hit home.

Harkon grunted as the aura faded. He glared at the two of them, then grinned when he saw Auriel's Bow. 

" _ Imbeciles, _ " he said as he stepped closer to them. " _ You've just made it easier to get the bow. _ "

Kjona hummed. "Did we? Because as far as I can tell, we still have the bow, and you're empty-handed."

Harkon readied to lunge at them. As he turned into a cloud of bats once more, Kjona handed Serana the bow. 

"Keep it safe," was all she said before she was knocked to the ground by Harkon's foot. She made it look like she still had the bow as Serana crept away. "Damn, that's gonna leave a bruise."

Harkon stalked toward her, still not noticing the bluff. " _ Give me the bow, you pathetic worm. _ "

Kjona rolled onto her back. "There's a problem with that," she said. "I don't have the bow."

Harkon looked to Serana, who waved at Harkon from her place above them. The bow was safely secured on her back once more. 

Harkon let out a frustrated noise. He made to go to Serana, but he was stopped by Kjona lunging at him, attaching herself to his back. She wrapped one arm around his neck to keep herself on him while her free hand swiped at his wings with a dagger. 

Harkon reached over his shoulders to dig his claws into Kjona's armor. He hunched over and pulled, sending Kjona flying over his shoulders. 

" _ I tire of your insolence, _ " Harkon growled. 

Kjona panted as she stood. She laughed quietly. "I'm not going to let you touch her," she said, "and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't hurt her again."

" _ You really are more foolish than I thought. _ "

Harkon's form turned into bats once more. He appeared in front of Serana, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall behind her. 

" _ You are testing my patience, child, _ " Harkon snarled. " _ Hand over the bow, and maybe I won't kill your little pet. _ "

Serana hummed. "And if I don't?"

Serana gathered fire in her hand. She raised it to Harkon's face with a  _ slap _ . 

Harkon recoiled, loosening his grip just enough for Serana to shake herself out of his grasp. 

Only, she misjudged how far away the ledge was. She fell to the ground, bracing for an impact that never came. 

Kjona had caught her and set her back on the ground. She held out her hands. "Here, give me the bow. You attack him while I distract him."

Serana nodded and undid the bow. However, it never made it to Kjona's hands. 

Harkon made a move to grab the bow, only to hit it to the ground. It skidded away from all of them. 

Harkon let out a frustrated noise. " _ Enough of this! _ "

Harkon used his magic to send Kjona flying into a far wall. He turned to Serana, using his foot to knock her down and pin her to the ground. 

He pressed down hard on her chest. She could have sworn she heard bones crack. 

" _ You and your pet are becoming more of a nuisance every moment you fight me, _ " Harkon said. " _ I'm done playing games. This ends here. Without it, you'll have no reason to continue going against me. _ "

Harkon raised his foot. He bashed it against Serana's face several times, leaving her gasping on the ground. 

Serana heard him walking away, but she couldn't bear to open her eyes. She could feel her nose out of place and blood running down her face. The bones in her body felt so weak. 

Serana only opened her eyes when she heard a Shout and light footsteps near her. A soft hand was at her head. She could just barely make out Kjona. 

"Don't worry," Kjona said softly. "Everything's going to be all right."

Serana blinked to see more clearly. Kjona was standing in front of Serana, her blades out. She faced Harkon, her stance defensive.

Serana tried standing, but she fell back to her hands and knees with a yelp. She could barely breathe. And she was in  _ so _ much pain. 

Her whole face burned, and her chest ached. But she would need to stand if-

"You won't touch her again," Kjona threatened. "If you want her blood, you'll have to go through me."

_ No, no, no, _ Serana thought.  _ You idiot, what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed. _

" _ I knew I should have killed you when you first came to my castle, _ " Harkon said. " _ Allow me to rectify my mistakes here. _ "

Serana watched hopelessly as Kjona tried fighting off Harkon. For a few moments, she kept him away. Everything seemed to turn in their favor until Harkon grabbed Kjona's blades and tossed them to the side. 

Still, Kjona used what little magic she knew to back him up, away from Serana. 

It didn't matter, in the end. Harkon pushed forward, reaching out and grabbing Kjona by the throat. He lifted her into the air, snarling. 

Kjona's hood had come off when she was lifted. She grabbed his wrist with both her hands as she squirmed in his grip. She kicked out her leg, hitting Harkon in the jaw. It only seemed to anger him more. 

" _ If you hadn't come along and corrupted my daughter, I could have had everything, _ " Harkon spat. " _ But you've turned her against me. _ "

Kjona struggled against him. "You... did that on your own," she said. "I'm just here to... finish it all."

Harkon scoffed. " _ Pathetic. What could my daughter possibly offer you that would make you risk everything - even death - for her? _ "

Kjona was silent for a moment. "She's something... worth living for."

Harkon let out a frustrated cry as he squeezed harder. " _ You've truly ruined her in every way possible. Do you think she cares for you? She was just using you as a distraction. _ "

Kjona clawed at his hand. "You're... _nothing_."

" _ You've ruined what was left of my family, _ " Harkon said, strangely calm. Kjona's eyes closed as she kicked at him once more. " _ I'll be sure to rid you of this world. _ " 

Serana's eyes widened. "No," she said, gasping through her pain. "Father, no!"

Serana watched in helpless horror as Harkon drew back his free hand. His claws seemed to stretch. She tried moving forward, standing,  _ anything _ . But no matter what she did, she wouldn't have been fast enough.

Harkon stabbed his claws into Kjona's stomach. He did so at an angle, so his claws inside her went up instead of out. Kjona gasped, pausing in her movements to free herself. 

With a look a disgust, Harkon withdrew his now bloodied hand. He tossed Kjona to the side. Her back smacked against a pillar, and she fell to the floor, her bleeding stomach pressed against the stones. 

Harkon turned to Serana. "_Your pet can't help you now, Serana,_" he said. "_Is your mind clear now that it's out of the way? Do you finally see that joining me is the right path?_"

Serana stared after Kjona's unmoving body. She couldn't tell if her companion was even breathing anymore. 

This was her fault. She should have made Kjona stay with the Dawnguard while she faced Harkon alone. But she had been selfish. She had wanted someone familiar by her side while she took him down. 

And now it had cost her one of her only friends.

Serana looked back at Harkon, hoping her eyes showed all the hatred she held toward him. "What have you done?"

" _ Don't tell me you actually cared for that mortal. _ "

Serana shakily stood. She almost fell back down, but she refused to let Harkon get away with this. "You killed her," she said calmly. "She had nothing to do with this, and you killed her!"

" _ Oh, Serana, _ " Harkon sighed. " _ You don't realize it, do you? She was just trying to divide us- _ "

"You did that yourself a long time ago," Serana snapped. She eyed Kjona's body one last time. " _ You're _ the reason our family is destroyed. And I'll be the reason this prophecy never comes to life."

"_What are you-_"

Serana lunged forward, unsheathing her elven dagger as she did so. Harkon in this form was much taller than she was, but she had had enough. 

Someone was dead because Serana was foolish enough to think Harkon would spare her.

Serana slashed at Harkon, not caring about how reckless she was being. Kjona was gone. All she cared about now was ending Harkon and this stupid prophecy.

Harkon seemed to realize she wasn't playing around anymore. He blocked her dagger with his forearm, only to grab the front of her clothing in his fist. 

" _ Enough, Serana, _ " Harkon said. " _ Stop acting like a spoiled brat. Think of what your blood could accomplish for vampire kind. _ "

"Like hell I'm giving you any of my blood!" Serana shouted. "All I wanted was to be a family again. I never wanted this to happen. But you leave me no choice."

Harkon shook his head. He raised her in the air slightly. " _ You are lost to me. _ "

Harkon raised his clawed hand, but he didn't get to swipe at Serana. Instead, he grunted as something solid hit his back. He turned in confusion. 

Kjona stood behind him, a hand pressed to her gushing wound. She smirked at him, blood sliding down her jaw from her mouth. "You should have... tried harder to... separate us..."

Harkon, with Serana still in his grip, turned to Kjona. But he never got the chance to do any more harm. 

Serana stabbed her dagger into his neck. Harkon brought his free hand to his neck, staring at Serana in disbelief. 

" _ Serana, _ " he said as he released her. " _ Your own father... _ "

Serana stood, her dagger still clenched in her hand. "You're not my father any longer."

Harkon fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. Soon after, his body turned to ash.

Serana stared for just a moment. She was only thrust back into reality when she heard something hit the floor. 

Kjona was lying on her back, one hand pressed to her wound, the other limp at her side. 

"Kjona," Serana said urgently. She dropped the dagger and bolted to Kjona. She collapsed beside her on her knees, cradling Kjona's body in her arms. "You idiot. Why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" 

Kjona smiled softly. "Whatever it takes."

Tears stung Serana's eyes. She let out a quiet sob. "I thought you were dead."

Kjona shook her head slowly. "Not yet. Can't die... yet. Need to... tell you something."

"Please, Kjona, it can wait until you're no longer bleeding to death." Serana pressed one hand to Kjona's wound. "Please."

Kjona shook her head again. She lifted her arm, placing a bloodied hand on Serana's cheek. 

Serana reached up and grasped the hand. She stared into Kjona's golden eyes. "Don't leave me."

Kjona laughed softly, but it turned into a coughing fit. More blood came from her mouth. "You know," she started, "I had the biggest crush... when you came to Fort Dawngaurd. All those months ago. I was glad to... to see you again."

Serana felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Kjona wiped them away with her thumb. 

"In the end... I'd do it all again. For you." Kjona closed her eyes, leaning her head against Serana. "Take care of Lucia. Please. I... love you," she finished in a whisper. 

Her hand went limp in Serana's. Her chest fell. It didn't rise again. 

An ugly sob came from Serana's throat as she lowered her forehead to Kjona's chest, desperately hoping to hear a heart that no longer beat. 

How could she be gone, just like that?

Serana tried to calm her breathing as she lifted herself. She stared at Kjona's face. At least she looked at peace now. 

As she looked, an idea came to her mind. If it worked, Kjona would kill her, but... what other choice did she have?

She wouldn't let Kjona die that stupidly. She deserved better. Lucia deserved to still have a mother. 

More tears filled Serana's eyes as she realized the true reason why she couldn't let this be the last time they saw each other.  _ I can't imagine a world that you're not a part of. _

Serana felt her fangs extend as she looked at Kjona's neck. She just hoped this would work. 

With no one else alive to hear her, Serana spoke. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know I cried while writing this and I got teary-eyed while going back to edit it. I feel your pain. 
> 
> Just know this had to happen for certain things to be set in motion. Although you won't know what those things are until Part 2. 
> 
> Anyway! You can yell at me in the comments and stuff now lol. The next chapter will be out in just a few days. I'm still writing it :(. I'm not entirely sure yet if it's going to be the last chapter for this part or if there's going to be another one. You all will know in a few days. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome! (Just like. No actual hate lmao my poor anxious self can't handle that. But if you're just expressing that you're upset with the chapter, that's fine. I completely understand.)


	30. One of Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the final chapter of this part. 
> 
> The little interlude should be out in a few days. After that, it'll take me some time to get ahead with Part 2's outline and work on the first few chapters. The first chapter of Part 2 should be up in a week or two, probably on a Thursday or Friday. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Serana carried Kjona's lifeless body out of the cathedral. She made her way to the main hall of Castle Volkihar, her tears still fresh on her cheeks. 

None of the Dawnguard said anything as she passed them. She made sure to step over any bodies on the ground. 

They had won, but... maybe the cost was too much. 

Even Isran bowed his head as she passed. He didn't make a single comment about the puncture wounds on Kjona's neck. 

Serana made her way through the castle, never once looking back. She went to her old room. She would be able to watch over Kjona there until she figured out what to do. 

* * *

Kjona groaned as she became conscious. Everything ached. Her mouth felt weird, and her body felt...  _ wrong _ .

She slowly blinked her eyes open. The room she was in was unfamiliar to her. But even as panic set in, she couldn't feel her heart beating. 

_ Am I dead? _ she asked herself as she looked around.  _ If this is what it feels like, I want a refund. _

Kjona tried sitting up, but found a weight on her stomach, keeping her on the soft bed she was on. 

Kjona looked down at her stomach, her brows furrowing.  _ Serana? _

Serana seemed to be sleeping. One of her hands grasped Kjona's. She was snoring softly. 

Kjona smiled. She had done everything she could to keep Serana alive. There was no way she was dead. 

Kjona ran her fingers through Serana's hair. She received a mumbled, "Five more minutes," in response.

She really should have let Serana sleep. But she was annoying and had questions. 

So, Kjona did the only thing she could think of that would wake Serana. She tugged on her ear. 

Serana's head snapped up. She looked to Kjona, her orange eyes fiery. "Who-" Her expression immediately softened when she saw Kjona. "You're awake."

Kjona sat up slowly with the help of Serana. She huffed a laugh. "I really don't know  _ how _ I'm alive. I thought Harkon-" She paused when she saw tears gather in Serana's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Serana looked away. "I-I... The only way to save you... I'm so sorry."

Kjona tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about?" 

Serana shook her head. "Think about it, Kjona. What could be the one reason you're alive right now when Hakon stabbed you and killed you?"

It took only a moment for everything to click. Why she felt wrong. Why her mouth felt like there were too many teeth.  _ Why her heart wasn't beating. _

"You... You turned me?"

Serana finally looked at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "It was the only way," she said with a little sob. "I couldn't let you die. I know it was selfish of me, but I don't think I could live in a world where you don't exist anymore." She ran a hand through her hair. "If there was another way, I would have done it. I know how you feel about vampires, and I never wanted to turn you into one. I-If you want, I can find someone to cure it. Or y-you can do it by yourself. I would understand if you never wanted to see me again-"

"Serana."

"And I'm sure you hate me-"

Kjona smiled again and rolled her eyes. She placed a finger over Serana's mouth. "Hush," she said. "I've told you before that the only person I would allow to turn me into a vampire was you. And besides, you saved me. If you hadn't turned me, I would be in Nocturnal's realm right now. I'll always be grateful for what you did."

"But?"

Kjona blinked, her smile fading. "But... what?"

Serana looked down as she laced their fingers together. "I-I just assumed you would hate me for what I did."

"I could never hate you," Kjona said softly. She squeezed Serana's hand. "I'll get used to this life, eventually. If this is the price to spend the rest of my days with you? Hell, I'd take it any day." 

Serana stared at her, something in her eyes that Kjona  _ finally _ let herself acknowledge. But before she could think more on the matter, Serana stood slightly. She used her free hand to cup the back of Kjona's head. Then, suddenly, Serana's lips were on hers. 

Kjona was surprised at first, but it only took her a moment to melt into the kiss. 

She had spent months yearning for the woman in front of her, wondering what this exact moment would be like. She was loathe to admit it, but she had spent countless nights awake, thinking about what it would be like to actually  _ be with _ Serana. 

And now that it was happening-

Serana pulled back, her eyes wide. "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what-"

Kjona grinned and shook her head. "Don't apologize, Serana."

Serana's features softened. "You... What did you say?"

Kjona's brows furrowed. "Your name?"

"But you... You didn't say 'lady' in front of it."

Kjona snorted. "Well, if I remember correctly, I  _ did _ say you would be 'Lady Serana' until the day I died, and..."

Serana laughed. "You really do remember the strangest things." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She cupped Kjona's cheeks, bringing their faces close to rest their foreheads together. "You don't know how glad I am to see you alive again. When Harkon..." She shook her head slightly. "I was so scared. I really thought you were gone."

"I told you I wasn't going to go anywhere. I'll always be by your side."

"And I'll always be by yours." Serana leaned back. She looked around the room, a smile forming. 

Kjona smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, just..." Serana sighed. "This is my room in the castle. If we had lived normal lives, I could almost imagine I snuck you in here, right under my parents' noses."

"How  _ scandalous _ ," Kjona whispered. She wrapped an arm around Serana's waist. "Just out of curiosity... This tension between us could have been resolved weeks ago if one of us had just said something?"

Serana chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose it could have been. I always just thought you only saw me as a friend."

Kjona rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have let you hold my hand or sleep in the same bed as me if I only wanted us to be friends."

"Aw, so I did get special treatment."

They sat in silence for just a moment, until Kjona asked, "Does the Dawnguard know what happened?"

Serana's smile faded. "Well, they saw me carrying your lifeless body, so... I'd imagine they know. Except for me, no one has been in this room, though. And I've barely left."

"How long ago was it?" Kjona was near silent as she spoke. Serana looked at her in confusion. "How long has it been since Harkon... well..."

Serana nodded, but she looked away. "It's only been a few days. Which is what made me think the turning hadn't worked. It's not like I could check your heartbeat or anything. I just had to wait and hope that one day you woke up."

Kjona pressed her lips to Serana's cheek. "I'm glad it worked. At least now I get to spend more time with you." She could feel her cheeks heat a little. "I-If that's what you want."

Serana snorted softly. "It is what I want. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have tried so hard to save you." She looked at Kjona. "I still need an explanation on why you thought it was such a good idea to sacrifice yourself."

Kjona winked and moved to stand. "Maybe one day."

Serana helped her stand, and together they walked through the empty castle. Everything seemed creepier now that no one was living in it. 

"What do we do now?" Kjona asked as they both walked onto a balcony. The moon was high in the sky. "There's no way I'm going back to the Dawnguard."

Serana rested her head on Kjona's shoulder. "I'll need to be here to help you adjust. And we'll need to go through a lot of training to make sure you don't accidentally kill someone with your new strength."

Kjona nodded. "What about your mother? Since Harkon is gone, we could go get her from the Soul Cairn, right?"

"We could."

"Is that not something you want?"

Serana huffed a laugh. "No, it is. I just want some time to keep you to myself before we do anything else. Any adventures can wait. We deserve some time alone."

Kjona grinned. "I couldn't agree more." 

* * *

Serana hadn't been kidding. 

They had stayed in the castle for about a week, just keeping to themselves. No one from the Dawnguard had tried to contact either of them, and for that, Serana was thankful. 

Just like Kjona, she wanted nothing to do with the Dawnguard anymore. Not now that everything was over. 

Kjona spent a lot of her time walking around, exploring, and likely stealing anything she could. 

It was in her nature, after all. 

Eventually, the time had come for Kjona to drink some blood before she turned into a blood-starved vampire. Serana had dealt with those before, and she didn't want that to happen to the only good thing in her life. 

Kjona, the big baby, had whined about drinking blood. But Serana had found several potions of blood and told her what would happen if she didn't. 

Needless to say, Kjona had drank a bottle. 

They were both now looking at the portal to the Soul Cairn that Serana had reopened. She was nervous about seeing her mother and hearing what she would have to say about Kjona now. 

Not that it should have mattered. No matter what her mother said, she wouldn't leave Kjona's side. 

Not when now was the time that Kjona really needed her. 

"You know what I just thought of?" Kjona asked. "What if your mother doesn't believe us?" 

"Why wouldn't she?"

Kjona shrugged. "I just have a feeling she's like that."

Serana shook her head. She refused to go back to the cathedral, where Harkon's ashes lay. There was no real way to prove it. 

Valerica would just have to take their word for it. 

"It doesn't matter," Serana said as she walked to the portal. "If she doesn't believe us, then she's not coming back with us."

She could practically feel Kjona's grin. "I have to say, I like this new side of you," she said. "You're not taking anyone's bullshit."

"Yes, and that means I'm also not taking any of  _ your _ bullshit."

Serana stepped into the portal with a laugh, just barely seeing the offended look on Kjona's face. 

* * *

Serana felt lighter now that she didn't have to look out for Kjona in the Soul Cairn. Not that she had minded the last time. She just didn't have to worry as much now. 

The only thing she had to worry about was Kjona accidentally hurting Valerica because she couldn't control her newfound vampiric strength. 

_ Everything will be fine,  _ Serana thought to herself as they ascended the stairs that would lead to Valerica.  _ I hope. _

Kjona wasn't wearing her Nightingale armor, as it would need to be repaired. For now, she was just wearing some clothes they had found around the castle. 

Surprisingly, the only thing Kjona had complained about was the lack of protection around her face. More specifically, the hood that would keep her eyes hidden from Valerica. 

_ "I just really don't want to have that conversation with your mother," Kjona said as they traversed the Soul Cairn. "I can hear it now. 'You made my daughter turn you, didn't you? You've corrupted her mind.'" _

_ Serana rolled her eyes. "She's not the best mother, but she's better than Harkon. I would think she could see that you're what's best for me. Especially now." _

Serana paused at the top step. There stood Valerica, her back turned to them. She didn't seem to notice them. 

Kjona lightly put her hand on Serana's back. She nodded and smiled. 

Serana took a deep breath. She walked up the rest of the way. "Mother."

Valerica raised her head and turned to them. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there. "Serana! Is it... Is he gone?"

Serana nodded and swallowed the lump growing in her throat. "Yes. Harkon is dead. We wouldn't have come back otherwise."

Valerica smiled in relief. She glanced at Kjona, her smile fading almost immediately. "I see your...  _ friend _ is still with you."

Serana could feel Kjona stiffen. Before she could offend Valerica, however, Serana grabbed Kjona's hand, putting it on full display for her mother to see. "She's been with me all this time."

Valerica's lip curled. "And she's one of us now?"

Serana glanced at Kjona. "She... I didn't have a choice, Mother," she said quietly. "Harkon killed her for trying to protect me. I couldn't just let her die."

Valerica's features softened as what Serana said sunk in. She bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry. I had no idea." She tilted her head at Kjona. "Is vampire life treating you well?"

Kjona shrugged. "I haven't noticed much of a difference. I'm not as tired, and I'm not in any pain, so that's nice."

Valerica nodded. "I assume my daughter has been helping you adjust?"

Kjona grinned. "She has been. And I wouldn't ask for anyone else to help."

"You two finally stopped ignoring the obvious then?" Valerica asked. "You're now together?"

"As much as we can be," Serana said. "We still have a long way to go."

"No relationship just happens, Serana. It takes time." Valerica nodded once at Kjona. "I couldn't ask for anyone better to be by my daughter's side."

Kjona's cheeks turned pink. "I... I wouldn't want there to be anyone else."

Valerica rolled her eyes. "All right, before you two make me throw up." She began walking toward them. "We should go. I've been waiting centuries to leave this place."

Valerica led the way, Serana and Kjona trailing not far behind her. 

At least things were finally starting to look up. 

* * *

Kjona watched as Castle Volkihar faded from her vision. They were nearing the mainland, it seemed. 

"Kjona, sit down," Serana said. "You'll fall in the lake if you keep standing like that."

Kjona grinned and turned to Serana. "Are you really doubting my balance?" she laughed. "Why is it every time we're in this boat, you question my abilities?"

Serana smiled right back. "Because it's fun to watch you get so worked up about it."

Kjona shook her head. She looked to the land they were nearing. 

Everything seemed to finally be going their way. Kjona was still getting used to being among the undead, but she would figure it out, in time. It helped that Serana was there, guiding her.

She truly couldn't imagine doing any of this without her. 

Kjona eased the boat onto the shore. She helped Serana out, looking at the starry sky afterward. 

It was time to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! To be honest, it was a little difficult to write. But I'm glad this part is over, honestly, because Part 2 is only going to get more interesting. 
> 
> I really want to thank everyone who's been reading this and supporting me. Seeing that people are actually enjoying this makes it easier for me to continue writing it. I know it's not a lot, but thank you. I love you all <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me until the "end". As I said, the interlude will be out in a few days, and the actual Part 2 will be out in about a week or so. I'm honestly really excited for it. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me. I'll see you all soon.


End file.
